


Your Aura Drives Me Crazy Baby But You Can Trust My Love When They Say That You're My Poison, For I Call It True Love

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Beta Choi Youngjae, Beta Kim Yugyeom, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Beta Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mark's an Idol, Omega Mark Tuan, Romance, basically humans though, jaebum becomes marks personal bodyguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Jaebum has many things he can cross off his list of doing so far in his life, but he never thought he could say that he became Mark Tuan's personal bodyguard...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 145
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go down another spiral. XD I need to stop getting story ideas but I'm excited for this one as well as Love You Better. I'm probably going to swip swap between them but I hope you guys will enjoy the ride!

At the age of twenty eight, Lim Jaebeom can say that he’s accomplished quite a bit with his life. He may have done some stupid things, especially during his teenage years where he was very hot headed but not many can say that they’ve made it to the Marines and stuck with it. Going into the military at eighteen, Jaebum devoted ten years of his life to the Marines and has done and seen many things. Now that he’s retired though, he’s not sure what he wants to do with his life but it’s got to be something. It’s not like he needs a job per say because his retirement will last him until the day he dies, thanks to fighting in battles. Lim Jaebeom is a pro veteran who can just be laid back now and find a small hobby. And yes, Jaebum tried that. For a few months he traveled a bit. Took pictures and played with random cats he found on his way but something wasn’t complete. Something was missing and coming home to an empty place told Jaebum what it was.

Someone to share his life with. 

Being in the marines, he didn’t have time to date. Unless you already had a loved one before you got in, it was damn hard to find and keep one for you wouldn’t be able to see them much or form a strong bond. Yeah, Jaebum could’ve had some one night stands like some of the marines did, but Jaebum wasn’t like that. It had to be more than just being attractive. More than just idle chit chat before finding a random bathroom or a hotel nearby. He wants something that will drive him crazy. Where their mere presence and aura makes him go haywire and that the thought of parting will hurt. He wants true love. One where he knows, ‘Oh, this person is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with’. Where his entire being reacts to them every single time and will never fade. Where his love will only continue to grow for that person each and every day, no matter the hardships they will face. That’s what he wants. Not some random person who knows he has money or for his looks alone. And trust me, he’s had plenty that tried to throw themselves at him wherever he went. 

Jaebum sighs as he stares ahead at his turned off T.V. from his spot on the couch. He has no idea where to look or where to start. Does he try dating sites? His face scrunches up at that thought. Throwing his head back in defeat, Jaebum now looks up at the ceiling when his phone starts to go off. Reaching for his phone, he sees it’s from his younger brother, Youngjae.

“Hey you,” Jaebum greets with a warm smile.

Jaebum missed his little brother dearly while he was away. Given, it wouldn’t have mattered if Jaebum had a different job for Youngjae went off to become an Kpop Idol so he had a busy and tight schedule that kept him away a lot of the time. Now that Jaebum was back though, Youngjae had mentioned that they should live together. Maybe he should take him up on that offer.

“Hey hyung! I didn’t get you at a bad time did I?” Youngjae greets back.

“No. Even if I was busy, you know I’d answer for you. Especially now since I’m not on the battlefield.” 

“You must be really bored. You’re not sitting in the dark again in your living room just staring at nothing are you?” Youngjae teases a little.

Jaebum pouts as that’s exactly what he’s doing. Jaebum’s silence is all Youngjae needs and his loud laughter comes forth next,

“Hyung! Well I have something I’d like to discuss with you that could help with your lonely problem before you start to go out and take in every stray cat you see.” 

“Hey now, I’m not going to become some old crazy cat lady. At least not yet.” 

Youngjae chuckles some more, “Listen, I can tell your retirement isn’t going well so I figured I’d offer you a job opportunity.” 

Jaebum’s eyebrow lifts in curiosity, “What kind of job?”

“Oh you know...a personal bodyguard for an Idol.” 

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrow now, “For you?”

“No, not me. Though I wouldn’t be opposed to it but it’s for a close friend of mine. You see, he’s had several stalkers and crazy obsessed fans both in the past and some now. Given, his company upped the entity and has many bodyguards and staff to help keep him safe, his group mates have been hesitant to let him do solo activities without them around. Not since one posed as a bodyguard and tried to catch him in the dressing room.”

“And you want me to be his personal bodyguard?”

“Yes! Not only will they be able to trust you, you’re more than fully trained. The only thing you’d have to get used to would be his schedule and being close to him at all times, which I know you can work up the courage to befriend him. He’s very sweet and caring too.”

Jaebum’s silence makes Youngjae whine, “Please hyung! Will you do it for me then? He’s such a good friend of mine and I worry about him. He really wants to be able to do solo activities and with you around, we’d all be comfortable and know that he’ll be safe and sound while doing what he loves.”

“I’m not saying I won’t but I feel like there’s a catch.”

“Why would you say that? The pay is super nice. You get to travel, see other famous people. You’ll get to see more of me which hello is a major plus and...you get to be around your crush.”

Youngjae sounded so confident and excited until the very last part which he whispered and rushed to get out before there’s silence once again.

“My crush what-” Jaebum’s eyes go wide, “Youngjae you did not! You want me to be Mark Tuan’s personal bodyguard?!” 

“Oh come on hyung! I know he’s been your crush since he first debuted back then so what’s the big deal? You can now be bedside him twenty four seven-”

“What’s the big deal?! Do you know how distracted I’d be just being in his presence! There’d be no way I could do my job well.”

“Don’t say that until you’ve tried! Besides, I know you won’t keep your eyes off him and since growing up with you I know how protective you are. It’s in your alpha nature with your softie gentleman side where you’ll take good care of Mark and keep him safe. I know you will. I also know you won’t take advantage of him. You might make a fool out of yourself from time to time-”

Jaebum’s noise of disagreement is heard at that part and Youngjae’s smile grows, “So you’re telling me you’d rather have some guy we don’t know be hired as his personal bodyguard? Where he’ll be right there with Mark sleeping. Trying to shower. Doing model shoots and eating. Be in the car with him and by his side twenty four seven where a lot of times he’ll have a moment alone-”

Jaebum’s possessive side as well as protective side comes out ten fold, “I’ll do it.” 

Youngjae cheers in triumph, “Great! Jinyoung already set you up for an appointment today at one. I’ll text you the address and I’ll be waiting to see you there! Ok? Bye!” 

Jaebum is nodding until he realizes what Youngjae is saying, “Uh huh...wait, what? Today? Like,” Jaebum looks down at his watch, “In less than two hours? Youngjae, don’t you dare hang up this phone-” the click and sound of the call ending is heard.

Groaning, Jaebum runs his fingers through his hair when he hears a ding and finds Youngjae has sent the address with a smiley face. Taking a moment to let it fully sink in, Jaebum can’t believe he has this chance that he never thought he’d get. To meet and be around Mark Tuan twenty four seven? Now not many can say they get to do that either. 

Mark Tuan, a twenty eight year old omega male. Since debuting in Amerithaikong back when he was eighteen, Mark has become quite famous all around the world. And now with many growing opportunities and sponsorships, Mark wants to help the group by doing solo activities too as Bam and Jackson have both been doing lots of solo activities lately. But Bam and Jackson have been bickering as of late,

“We’re not going over this again, Bam. He’s not going to do solo activities alone. I’ll just cancel mine and I’ll travel with him,” Jackson declares as he puts his foot down literally to prove his point.

Bam scoffs from his spot on the couch of their company building. They’re in one of the dancing rooms as they’ve been practicing for a promotional video but as soon as they took a small break, the two have been back at it again after Bam mentions that Mark should be able to do some solo activities by himself.

“I don’t think we should limit him is all. I completely am for keeping Mark safe but we can’t let what some obsessed people have done keep him from living his life bro.” 

“But it's different than just you and I. I’m an alpha and you’re a beta. Mark’s whole life can change in a blink of an eye with one mishap. What if one of those crazies claimed him?! I wouldn’t be able to live with that. Call me over protective or an asshole, I don’t care but Mark’s my best friend and until I can rest assured he’ll be completely safe, I’m going to go with him!” 

Mark pouts from his spot by the mirrors. He’s currently on the floor propped up against the wall with his knees brought in close to his chest. He’s typing away to Jinyoung,

Gaga won’t stop worrying and I feel so bad for wanting to do solo activities. I don’t want him to cancel his entire schedule to tend to me. :(

There’s a ding soon after,

Don’t you worry about him. I got something planned with Youngjae that should solve this problem. With this way, you’ll be able to do solo activities and my silly mate can rest assured that you’ll be taken care of. :)

Mark knows that Jinyoung is also super protective of him. In fact, all his loved ones are, even Bam. It’s just that Bam also doesn’t like seeing Mark down in the dumps. Bam came from a poor part of town as well and knows what it feels like to be trapped and saying you can’t do this or that because of what you are. He doesn’t want Mark to feel like he can’t do things. It’s not like Jackson is trying to hold Mark back either and Bam knows that. Jackson actually kept encouraging Mark to do so, it’s just since the last incident that has everyone hesitant now. Where one of the crazy stalkers was able to disguise himself as a bodyguard and…

Luckily, Jackson had forgotten something and came back to get it where he found the bastard before he could do anything. Still, just knowing that if Jackson hadn’t gone back, that the guy would’ve had minutes to do so much that could’ve really traumatized and changed Mark’s life forever. So Bam completely understands. He just doesn’t want Mark to hold back because of that bastard is all.

“Yeah but-” Bam is ready to argue back in defense but there’s a knock on the door before it’s opening and in comes Jinyoung. Jackson’s frustration melts away as he takes in Jinyoung before loving excitement comes forth,

“Babe!” Jackson greets as he goes over to kiss him sweetly.

Jinyoung smiles into the kiss as the two hug before Jackson bounces on the balls of his feet at seeing his mate,

“What brings you here? I thought you had something to take care of?” 

“I do. That’s why I’m here for in,” Jinyoung looks up at the clock on the wall to see it’s almost one, “Just a few minutes, we’ll be holding an interview.”

“Interview?” Jackson asks back curiously as Mark perks up and comes closer.

Bam pulls Mark into his side as they listen in to the conversation,

“Yes. An interview for Mark’s personal bodyguard.”

Bam’s eyebrows lift as curiosity strikes big time, “Personal bodyguard? Who? And in such a short time?” 

“Babe I don’t know. We can’t just find and hire a random-” Jinyoung stops Jackson’s rant that’s about to take place so he can keep him on track,

“Don’t worry. I got it all taken care of. For you see, this person is someone we can not only trust but know Mark will be kept safe.”

Jackson doesn’t seem convinced and his expression shows it. Sighing softly, Jinyoung gives Jackson’s shoulder a comforting squeeze, “Trust me and trust Youngjae.”

“Youngjae’s involved too?” Bam asks and Jinyoung nods.

“Who is this person?” Mark finally asks himself.

Jinyoung looks up and sees the clock about to strike one before his phone dings signaling a text from Youngjae that alerts him that they’re about to be at this room. He looks back to the others,

“He’s not only Youngjae’s older brother, but he’s retired from being in the marines after ten years. His name is Lim Jaebeom.”

Right on cue, you can hear Youngjae’s voice before Jinyoung steps to the side and Youngjae is gently pushing another male forward. A tall, very sexy male. Bam whistles as he eyes the man from head to toe while Mark’s breath hitches as their eyes lock. Mark’s bright blue can’t look away from Jaebum’s wild and dangerous eyes. Something happens in this moment, a spark between the two as they both react strongly toward the other. Mark has to bite back a noise while Jaebum stops himself from moving closer. The two don’t even hear Jackson throwing a fit with Bam bickering in the background. Or to Jinyoung trying to keep the two from going too far or Youngjae watching everything unfold between them with a knowing smirk. 

“God damn you’re really beautiful,” Jaebum lets it slip out and Mark’s heart thumps even faster at those words and heated gaze.

Blushing, Mark ducks his head while letting out a tiny giggle, “Y-you’re not bad looking yourself.” 

Jaebum realizes he said those words out loud and coughs to control himself as wow, he just made a fool out of himself already. Blushing a bit himself, he stumbles to find something to say when Youngjae cackles loudly and pats Jaebum on the back,

“So when can you start?” 

Jackson and Bam both stop bickering as they turn to them,

“Hey! I didn’t say I’d hire him!” Jackson says.

“Hey I didn’t interview him yet!” Bam says at the same time.

“Really, neither of you are doing the hiring. It would be Youngjae and I but the decision is up to Mark,” Jinyoung voices.

Everyone looks to Mark now, who is looking up at Jaebum through his long eyelashes while fiddling with his sweater paws of the hoodie he’s wearing.

“Um, I...I trust Jinyoung and Youngjae if they think he’s a perfect fit.”

“See, Mark agrees,” Jinyoung points out and Jackson and Bam start to bicker again,

“We need to ask him questions.”

“Yah!” They both say and agree at the same time. Funny how they were just arguing against each other not even moments ago but now they’re teaming up again. 

“Well the only way to find out if Jaebum’s the perfect match is to have Jaebum and Mark spend some time alone together to see how well they get along. Let’s say thirty minutes is good right? Yes, no arguments?” Jackson and Bam are trying to argue that no it’s not ok but Jinyoung has his hands clamped over their mouths and you can only hear their muffled noises. “Ok! So you guys go take a walk in the building and we’ll be right here when you come back!” 

Youngjae doesn’t wait for them to reply as he takes both Jaebum’s and Mark’s hand before leading them outside the room.

“Have fun! And no need to be shy!” Youngjae waves before shutting the door behind them.

Jaebum and Mark both stand there just blinking for a few seconds as they let it sink in what just happened and what they must do now. Both end up turning their heads and looking at the other at the same time. Mark blushes again as Jaebum can’t help but smile at how cute and adorable Mark looks. With Mark being shorter and smaller than Jaebum, it makes him even cuter! Jaebum doesn’t mind just staring at Mark all day but soon realizes that he probably shouldn’t be doing that, especially during an interview! Snapping himself out of his haze, he clears his throat again,

“May I walk with you?” Jaebum asks politely and instantly Mark relaxes and forms a soft smile.

“I would like that.”

Jaebum let's Mark go first since he doesn’t know the layout of the building but sticks close to him as they walk side by side. And Mark may like this but Jaebum is liking this too much. 

He just hopes Mark can’t hear his heart thumping loudly…


	2. Chapter 2

They’ll stay in the room my ass! It’s not even five minutes and Jaebum has noticed that the others have followed them. In fact, Mark did too but that’s because Jackson had no stealth and stood out like a sore thumb until Bam shouts at him that he’s out in the open. Jackson had ducked down to hide behind a plant but his bright red beanie was sticking out. Giggling, Mark pretends that his loved ones aren’t trying to spy on them and continues onward.

“What made you want to retire from the marines?” Mark asks as they fall into step with one another again.

“I honestly thought at first it was because I missed home which I do. I missed my brotherly dearly but I found I was missing something else that I’ve been yearning for with my entire being.” 

Mark, who is fully curious, turns his head to the side to look up at Jaebum, “What is it?” 

Jaebum hesitates as he isn’t sure he wants to embarrass himself more but if he’s to be Mark’s personal bodyguard they have to be honest and trust one another, 

“I’ll tell you if you do a trade with me.”

Mark smiles softly, “Ah, like an eye for an eye? I got you. I’m down.”

Jaebum matches Mark’s expression, “Love. Call me a hopeless romantic but I yearn for true love and I couldn’t get that devoting everything to the marines. There was no time for dating and the jobs I did were highly dangerous with no guarantee in coming back alive.”

“Wow. I know you probably can’t tell me about those missions but thank you for your service.”

Jaebum nods back in appreciation and Mark points to Jaebum’s stature as he’s currently walking with his hands behind his back like he’s at attention,

“I see that though you retired some habits are hard to break.”

Jaebum chuckles, “You’re right. I still find myself getting up at the crack of dawn too.”

“Well that’s a plus for you then for you’d have to get up at the crack of dawn being my bodyguard.” 

“Hmm, good to know I’m fully prepared. But aren’t you trying to change the subject here? I still haven’t heard a secret from you yet.” 

Mark pouts, “I was not! I’m genuinely curious about you. Youngjae would tell me about you all the time.”

Jaebum stops walking, “oh god he has?” 

Jaebum looks highly concerned about what Youngjae has told him.

“Your face is priceless right now,” Mark laughs, “But nothing to worry about. Just all your most embarrassing childhood stories you two had together.”

“Ugh, that is so uncool!” Jaebum groans. 

Mark gently bumps into Jaebum’s side to cheer him up, “Don’t worry. He told me about some of your marine adventures so I still think you’re badass.”

Jaebum perks up at that, “You think I'm a badass? What about sexy?” 

“Youngjae told me you’d talk about that sooner or later,” Mark teases lightly.

“But it’s the truth. Just look at me,” Jaebum emphasizes as he gestures to himself and Mark follows those hands moving over his body before Mark’s eyes go back up.

Jaebum notices that Mark likes what he sees and that does something to him. Something that shouldn’t be happening at this moment of getting to know the person you’re supposed to be protecting. But fuck, if that didn’t turn Jaebum on to know Mark was attracted to him and the way his heart is thumping wildly again…

“Wow, are we sure he’s not a playboy-” Bam’s voice is heard before he’s being muffled.

The two look back to see Bam being dragged back behind a pillar by a set of three hands. With the moment broken, Mark ducks his head shyly as he had forgotten they were being watched. Jaebum winces at probably not making a good first impression to Mark’s pack members. And Mark doesn’t think he’s a playboy now does he? God, why was he even trying to flirt in the first place?! Busy having a mental freakout, Mark moves closer and gets up on his tippy toes to whisper into Jaebum’s ear,

“I also long for true love.”

As soon as Mark says it, he quickly moves away and starts walking again; leaving Jaebum in awe for a moment…

“That’s not fair either. You know more about me than I know you,” Jaebum pouts as they’re sitting at the food court as they sip on some drinks. 

“You can find out a lot about me on the internet and from interviews. You’re a marine. You can do some sleuthing and find out anything I’m sure,” Mark says back as he takes a sip of his slushie.

“But I want to know you personally, not from sources or digging. I want to know you for you.”

Mark’s heart thumps at that. Jaebum was not only a smooth talker, he was such a sweet alpha.

“Ok well then, I don’t like to drink alcohol for starters. They say Yugyeom is the one who loves chocolate milk the most but I beat him by far and yes I know this for a fact because I went over to his house and had a chocolate milk drinking contest with him.”

Jaebum laughs at this information after setting down his cup of coffee. Mark looked so adorable as he clarifies he’s the chocolate milk fan here. 

“And I had to cut caffeine out of my life because it makes my anxiety bad and gives me super migraines. Oh, and cherry is my favorite flavor.” 

Mark seemed like an excited kid telling his favorite things. Jaebum watches fondly as he leans onto his elbow,

“What about ice cream flavor?” Jaebum asks.

Mark chews on his lip as he thinks, “Cookies n’ cream.”

Jaebum can see that for sure and is about to say his favorite flavor when Mark stops him,

“Wait wait, don’t tell me for I bet I can guess yours. Now don’t take this the wrong way but based on your personality and the way you carry yourself, I deem you to be a mint chocolate chip man.” 

Jaebum is mighty impressed and it shows with his expressive eyebrows that cause Mark to giggle and show off his tiny canines. 

“You got that from my personality and the way I carry myself?”

Mark giggles some more, “I really mean it in a nice way. Like you’re not only mysterious and chic on top of confidence...you’re different from the norm and I like that. You’re not afraid to break the barrier and be you even if that means standing alone. You’re very strong willed and passionate too that I’m sure you made a great leader in the marines.” 

Jaebum’s heart fills up with emotions at hearing those words from Mark. With just a short time spending with him, Mark gets him. A silence falls over them but that’s comfortable too and Jaebum really likes that. He can fully be him and relaxed as everything just comes naturally. 

“Can you see anything?” Youngjae whispers as he tries to see over Jinyoung’s big head. 

The four are currently hiding behind a small wall that separates the tables from the walkway as they try and spy on Mark and Jaebum.

“If Jackson would quit moving,” Bam states in frustration as he tries to force Jackson to be still.

“You guys are standing! Get back down here!” Jinyoung orders and Bam and Jackson drop down.

“But you can’t see anything unless you stand!” Jackson whines.

“We have to know how it’s going,” Bam whines with Jackson.

“Let me take a look,” a voice chimes in and they look down to Bam’s phone where Bam had started a facetime with Yugyeom so he could be a part of this too.

“Oh, good idea. Nothing like waving a phone into the air will be suspicious at all!” Jinyoung sasses but Bam and Jackson aren’t listening as Bam lifts the phone up into the air for Yugyeom to spy on the two.

“Higher...higher...little bit more...There!” Yugyeom says as both Bam and Jackson helped to lift the phone up to the perfect spot.

Jinyoung face palms at all the looks they’re getting and how loud Yugyeom is naturally while Youngjae is having the time of his life.

“What are they doing?” Bam whispers to Yugyeom.

“Yeah, what do you see?” Jackson asks right after.

“They’re smiling and having a good time. He’s supposed to be Mark’s bodyguard right? They look like they’ve been close for years now and...Oh!”

“What? What?” all of them ask in a panic and try to peak.

“Mark hyung just winked at me before getting up to sit on Jaebum’s side so now their backs are completely turned to us.”

“Aw man!” Bam deflates as they’ve finally been found out.

“Dude, they knew we were following them from the start. My brother literally looked Jackson in the eyes at one point!” Youngjae snorts.

“I had him fooled!” Jackson states but even he knew he was had.

It just shows how attentive Jaebum is to his surroundings which is good for being a bodyguard. They’re both comfortable around the other so I think that’s another plus so what else do we need to know before hiring him? Nothing. He far exceeds qualifications and I think this concludes our interview,” Jinyoung says.

“This was the interview?” Bam asks and Youngjae and Jinyoung nods.

“Did you also notice how Jaebum was memorizing the layout and the paths they took? How he noticed when other people entered the halls and instinctively moved Mark away and blocked anyone’s path toward him?” Youngjae replies.

“Jaebum even made sure to count how many people were in this food court and who comes and goes and if anyone was suspicious and he does all of this subtly so you have to really be paying attention to take notice,” Jinyoung adds. 

“My favorite was when Jaebum checked to make sure Mark’s drink wasn’t tampered with or anything before handing it over to him,” Youngjae smiles.

“It wasn’t when he pulled out Mark’s seat for him?” Jinyoung questions to make sure.

“I didn’t notice any of that!” Jackson and Bam exclaim.

“That’s because you two dorks were too busy trying to be first to find a hiding spot and act like spies,” Jinyoung points out.

“Don’t forget when Jackson rolled and knocked over everything and Bam tried to follow suit just to get stuck under a chair,” Youngjae laughs afterwards.

“But it was fun! Now what are we going to do?” Jackson pouts.

“Conclude the interview and let Mark have his solo activities while you get ready to get onto a plane with me cause our schedules happen to be at the same place for the next few days,” Jinyoung declares.

Jackson immediately perks up at that before grabbing everyone to stand up,

“We must hurry!” 

Bam about drops the phone as he scrambles to keep it from hitting the ground while Youngjae and Jinyoung walk calmly toward the table. Jackson of course has to make it dramatic because this is Mark they’re talking about here that as soon as he gets there, he slams his hand down,

“Alright, listen here Jaebum. You may have passed the interview but there’s still some things we need to discuss here.”

Jackson is fully serious and his eyes unwavering after they lock with Jaebum’s. Bam backs him up with his own serious expression as Jinyoung has a look of murder and Youngjae feels for his brother getting their wraith. Jaebum on the other hand is still calm and collected as Mark pouts,

“Guys this isn’t necessary.”

“It is. If you even lay a hand on Mark that he doesn’t approve of or fail at your job, I will personally hunt you down and make you suffer for eternity,” Jinyoung declares.

“We mean it. We can make you disappear mr. ex marine,” Bam adds.

Youngjae leans forward onto his elbows against the table, “Guys, I know my brother so you have nothing to worry about or I wouldn’t have suggested it in the first place.”

The three back off slightly, “And that’s the only reason we approve,” the three say.

Lifting an eyebrow, Jaebum finds Jinyoung’s hand reaching out for him to shake,

“Congratulations. You’re Mark’s personal bodyguard. You start tomorrow morning at six o'clock sharp,” Jinyoung says while Jaebum shakes his hand.

“Yay! Now that it’s settled, I’ll go help Jaebum pack!” Youngjae exclaims in excitement as the others let their expression soften back to normal.

Mark is sad as Youngjae pulls Jaebum up and out of his chair.

“Yeah, we got to hurry up and finish here before we have to head out for our solo activities,” Bam says.

Jaebum is frowning as Youngjae tries to move him away from Mark. Both make eye contact as they reach out toward the other but Jackson takes Mark’s hands and helps him up out of his seat,

“Come on Yien! Jinyoung will kill me if we end up being late!” 

“But,” Mark starts but he’s already being pulled away. 

Looking over his shoulder he finds Jaebum still looking at him and Mark has to fight to urge to go to him. Jaebum is in the same boat as he stops himself from going to Mark’s side. It’s weird. Only a short time with Mark and yet he feels like it’s been hours, months, years. He can already feel the strong bond having formed and only growing stronger. These emotions that are thrumming underneath his skin are wanting to come forth. And Mark, he’s craving Jaebum’s touch. To be near him. The way his heart is aching already. The way his instincts are telling him to go back. That every nerve is awake and screaming that Mark had felt so alive. Is this what people described? That crazy kind of love? The love that can be so strong. So rare. A love that many try to find but can never go through during their entire lifetime…

Is this true love? 

“I’ll see you soon?” Mark asks and Jaebum nods,

“Six o’ clock sharp. I’ll be there.”

It eases both of them to know they’ll see each other again and Mark gives a shy smile,

“Bye Bummie.”

And you know Jaebum is already far gone if instead of wincing at the nickname, he actually smiles like a dork while his heart skips a beat at how fondly Mark said it.

“Bro, you’re so whipped and you haven’t even done your first day yet,” Youngjae’s voice breaks through his thoughts.

“Huh?” Jaebum questions as he comes out of his haze to find Youngjae in front of his face from his spot on the bed.

“My point exactly! I’ve been trying to help you pack for the past hour now and you’ve literally only managed to put one pair of pants into your suitcase before zoning out into la la land,” Youngjae whines as he sprawls out on Jaebum’s bed while Jaebum sat on the floor in front of his suitcase.

“Shit,” Jaebum lets out as he realizes that’s exactly what he just done. 

Laughing, Youngjae turns onto his side and props his face against the palm of his hand,

“You so owe me by the way.”

“Owe you what? For getting me a job I didn’t ask for?” 

“No!” Youngjae exclaims as he slams his hand down and sits up to get closer to Jaebum,

“For being cupid here! I saw the looks you two were giving each other. And oh yes, I saw when you were flirting and Mark was totally checking you out. You can’t fool me here. You two are perfect for each other!”

“You’re telling me you were actually trying to set us up? Do the others know?”

“Ok, look. The main reason is because Mark does need someone with him so he can safely do his solo activities that he wants to do but I also wanted to help my brother and one of my best friends out by bringing them together.”

“Youngjae,” Jaebum growls as he gives a grumpy expression.

“Oh don’t give me that look hyung!” Youngjae states while moving to get in front of Jaebum as Jaebum was starting to turn away from him, “I wouldn’t have done this if I thought it was futile. It’s literally the perfect chance! It’s fate bro! Besides, when I had first mentioned you back in the day, Mark was very interested in learning more about you. More so in fact, that over the years of you being in the marines, Mark always brings up your name when we talk to see how you’re doing and such. I’m telling you, Mark is into you and with this, you can not only get to know him better, you can woo him and spend every waking moment together. Isn’t that what your sappy ooey gooey heart oh so desired since we were kids?” 

Jaebum’s expression becomes grumpier, “You’re making fun of me aren’t you?”

“No. I’m serious. Mark didn’t even know Jinyoung and I were going to do this or the fact that you like him nor with me telling you that he likes you too.” 

Jaebum narrows his eyes before the words sink in, “Wait...Mark likes me?” Jaebum points to himself, “Like, ‘like like’ me?” 

“You sound like you’ve been hanging around Bam and Jackson with that kind of talk but yes. He’s into you. I can’t believe you didn’t see that from earlier today.”

“I mean I found out he was attracted to me but a lot of people are just attracted to me cause I am sexy.”

Youngjae shoves Jaebum and rolls his eyes, “He’s not just attracted to you. He knows a bunch about you and has liked you before seeing what you looked like. I literally didn’t show him any recent pictures until you gave me the go ahead to show them to the world bro.”

Jaebum blinks several times, “That wasn’t until I got out of the marines a few months ago.” 

Youngjae cups Jaebum’s face, “Exactly. You guys are made for each other. I’ve never known two people could hold crushes that long without even meeting the other officially yet.”

Letting it sink in further, Jaebum starts to panic, “Why would you tell me this though?! I’m supposed to be professional. His bodyguard!” Jaebum is now standing up and cupping the side of his head, “Telling me all this is gonna make it so much harder to not do something!”

“Then do something! You’ll have plenty of moments alone and you can make things discrete. Jackson and Jinyoung do it and so does Yugyeom and Bam. Hell, no one knows I’m in a relationship with one of my staff members but you guys. So there’s no way that your relationship would be weird when you got a rapper with an actor. Another rapper with a dancer and a singer with a staff member. Just talk to him and then make a move!”

Jaebum thinks about it. He really does want to do something if Mark really does like him but he also doesn’t want to lose what they have going right now. What if he messes up and loses his job before it can fully take off? Or he moves too fast? He wants the others to know that he can be trusted and that he sincerely wants to keep Mark safe and protected. He also wants Mark to be comfortable and feel safe around him and not pressured to do anything he doesn’t want to do. Also taking into account of that obsessive fan from a while back…

Jaebum hears Youngjae sigh fondly,

“There you go, being so passionate and a gentleman again. Oh well, I know in due time it’ll happen whether it be sooner or later and I say sooner once you two spend more time together,” Youngjae moves to start putting more of Jaebum’s attire into the suitcase, “For now, let's get you ready for tomorrow shall we?” Youngjae smiles warmly at him.

Jaebum begins to help put his suitcase together as his mind starts to wander again. Just like earlier, it goes right back to Mark. Just picturing his face and the earlier memories make his heart beat faster and everything of him to react. And if Mark really does like him? It makes Jaebum’s heart skip a beat and thump strongly among the next heart beat. A giddy feeling comes forth as he really wants to see Mark again. Was Mark just as excited as he was? God, it feels like it’ll be another date just like how the interview felt. Another day spent with Mark sounded like heaven. Wait, does this make him sound crazy?

“Earth to Jaebum, did you hear me?” Youngjae voices and his face appears in front of Jaebum again.

Jaebum jerks back some as now a phone appears, “Does this ease your mind now?”

Looking, Jaebum sees it’s a text from Mark to Youngjae sent just a few seconds ago, 

Mark: Youngjae! Why didn’t you tell me you were gonna get your brother to be my bodyguard?! Are you trying to get my heart to explode?! I haven’t been able to calm down since he left and I messed up dance practice so many times like I was some newbie! How am I supposed to sleep tonight when all I can think about is him? Otter, help. I’m going crazy! Yugyeom has to hold my legs down cause I can’t stop them from bouncing as my nerves are everywhere yet I’m giddy at the same time seeing him tomorrow. What if I make a fool out of myself? What if I slip up? Does he even like men? Youngjae answer me right now! 

The texts were sent over a period of time actually as Youngjae had been busy talking with Jaebum and his phone had been on silent to not interrupt their private conversation. Jaebum soaks it all in though and before Youngjae can do anything, Jaebum reacts on instinct and types a message before sending it,

Youngjae to Mark: I like men.

“Bro!” Youngjae snatches the phone away and starts cackling away as Jaebum’s brain had short circuited over the fact that Mark really likes him that he didn’t realize he was answering on Youngjae’s phone and not his own. A reply comes back from Mark that has Youngjae keeling over as more laughter escapes,

Mark to Youngjae: I know that already! You’re not helping!

And now another text comes through but it’s through group chat,

Yugyeom: Youngjae hyung are you trying to get Mark to go L.A. gangster?  
Jinyoung: Excuse me?

Jackson: What is happening?

Bam: He’s now stress drinking all the chocolate milk again.

Youngjae is quick to gather himself though it's hard because his brother can be such a dork and make a fool out of himself at times and it’s adorable dammit! 

Youngjae: It wasn’t my fault I swear! I’ll explain in a minute. Let me tend to Mark.

“Bro, try to get some sleep. I got things to take care of,” Youngjae squeezes Jaebum’s shoulder as he gets up.

“How am I supposed to sleep now?!”

Youngjae is already at the door typing away something before looking up at his brother who is sulking like a two year old on the floor,

“Either you figure it out or you don’t. I’ll see you off tomorrow morning hyung, good night!” 

The door soon closes behind him and Jaebum just sulks further into a pile onto the floor before his mind goes right back to Mark again…

Meanwhile Youngjae,

“Mark, Markipooh. One of my besties for life. You’re not mad are you-” before Youngjae can properly finish, the line ends.

Yep Mark is mad. Still smiling, Youngjae is quick to text Mark,

Youngjae: How bout a picture of Jaebum to make up for it?

A ding is heard right after,

Mark: ….depends

Youngjae snorts before sending Mark a picture of Jaebum working out in a sleeveless shirt at the gym that Youngjae took the other day when they went together. It’s take a full minute for the ding to come but that’s because Mark couldn’t pull himself to look away for a moment there,

Mark: Fuck…  
The group chat soon goes off,

Yugyeom: Mark hyung just cursed really loudly and fell off the couch and hasn’t moved yet

Bam: He refuses to show us what he’s looking at on the phone.

Jinyoung: Can someone tell me what is going on now?

Jackson: Do I need to turn this plane around?!

Yugyeom: He’s now locked himself in the bathroom

Bam: Well would you rather it be the bedroom cause idk what you were smelling but Mark’s scent got really sweet there if you know what I mean. ;) 

Yugyeom: He wouldn’t! Is he?! 

Jinyoung: why are you two texting when you’re right next to each other?! And stop texting unless you’re gonna explain what is happening cause Jackson is demanding they turn the plane around!

Jackson: Jinyoung put my emergency seatbelt on and now I can’t get out! T-T

Youngjae: Guys guys, it’s all good I promise! Nothing to worry about here! 

…….

Yugyeom: What did you send him?!

Bam: What did you do?!

Jinyoung: Youngjae!

Jackson: Why is this seatbelt Jackson proof?!

Youngjae: :D Well what do you know, the time has flown by. Well got a busy day tomorrow so I shall talk to you all later. Bye! 

Youngjae left the chat.

Jinyoung: Oh you’re so lucky we’re already halfway gone! I will demand answers from you tomorrow!

Jackson: Now I’m stuck in a weird position

Jinyoung and Jackson left the chat.

Bam: Soooooo while we wait for Mark do you wanna. :P ;)

Yugyeom: …..

Yugyeom and Bam left the chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark’s alarm goes off and he groans in frustration. Not only did he not get much sleep last night, Yugyeom and Bam got way too loud having sex that it interrupted his own time in the bathroom. And when he thought they were about done, they decided to go more rounds in which at that point, Mark gave up and tried to sleep on the couch. Key word, ‘tried’. 

Reaching to blindly turn off his alarm, he finds his phone isn’t on the coffee table and that his alarm was being heard from above him. Opening his eyes and turning his head, he finds Yugyeom has a hold of his phone and has a big grin on his face. Turning off the alarm, Yugyeom then proceeds to turn the phone to show Mark why he was grinning and that reason is due to one picture. 

“What is it that we have here hyung? Is this the reason you were trying to masturbate in my bathroom?” 

Mark gasps before snatching his phone away, “It’s too early for this!” Mark lets out as he’s scrambling to get away but Yugyeom is hot on his heels.

“But hyung you know you can talk to me right? You can tell me all about the new bodyguard you have that you obviously want him to fuck you-”

“La la la I can’t hear you!” Mark puts his hands over his ears before managing to slide into the bathroom but Yugyeom just keeps going outside the bathroom door.

“I already saw all the other photos hyung. How come you didn’t tell anyone about your crush other than Youngjae hyung? You know I would’ve been supportive.”

Mark deflates against the back of the bathroom door, “I didn’t think I’d ever meet him to be honest. He was off in the marines and I’m doing my own thing so the probability of actually meeting was slim and even then it would’ve been futile because we would’ve had to part-”

“But you did end up meeting. And now you get to see each other every day. It sounds like fate to me and romantic in a way. You know, it even sounds like one of those romance sitcoms you find randomly and end up really liking.”

Mark can hear the softness in his voice and how he was showing how caring and supportive he was as his best friend. 

“Thank you…” Mark lets out and Yugyeom beams on the other side of the door,

“No problem. Now can you let me in? I want to hear your thoughts and feelings while looking at you.” 

There’s silence for a moment or two before the sound of the door unlocking is heard and Yugyeom slips inside.

“Is it weird that I had a crush on him for so long?” Mark asks.

He’s dressed in the attire he’s going to wear on the plane which is a big grey hoodie with some skinny jeans and boots.

“I think it’s adorable how you fell in love with someone before even meeting them.”

“L-love, I didn’t say anything about love,” Mark is quick to throw out there as he messes with his sweater paws.

Yugyeom is finishing getting ready himself, “Strong emotions and feelings for then. It’s so you though, Mark hyung. I mean look how Bam and I met. Literally in one of the dance practice rooms where we had sex in not even an hour later.” 

“It was romantic though! You were staying late to practice some new moves and Bam had snuck in to practice one of our routines without anyone knowing and then you two met, danced and well, other than making a ‘mess’ out of the room. It was like the movie dirty dancing! And look at you two now, still going strong after years.” 

Yugyeom finishes putting his accessories on, “Hyung, love makes you do crazy things! The fact that I slept with Bam that day when I don’t sleep with strangers is one example. Another is how Jackson and Jinyoung met on set and Jackson kept sending Jinyoung food trucks like a dork before asking Jinyoung if he wanted to practice one of the kissing scenes. Love is magical and indescribable and just...you know. You just know when you feel it. And it shouldn’t matter the time, it’s the memories and the feelings that come with it. Don’t worry about others. If you feel it, go with it. Don’t hold back and let things come naturally, especially if the person you feel for feels the same.”

Wow, Mark didn’t know Yugyeom could explain it so well and Mark’s supposed to be the older one here! I guess it helps when Yugyeom has already found his mate and has been with him for several years now.

“Look hyung,” Yugyeom says gently as he squeezes Mark’s hands, “Don’t even think about it. Just be you. Just do life and if it’s meant to be it’ll happen. If he’s meant to stay in your life, then he will. Fretting over it is only going to make things worse. So let loose. Have fun and enjoy the moment. Yolo right?” 

Mark ends up smiling toward the end as that’s something Bam would say, “You two are meant for each other you know that?” 

Yugyeom beams, “I know. And I can’t wait till you have that someone too. Now, let’s get going. Today is the first day of officially doing solo activities!” Yugyeom lifts his hands as he says, ‘fighting’ and Mark is starting to feel better already from the pep talk. 

“Will you keep this a secret from Bam and Jackson for a while though? I’m worried they’ll freak out and do something drastic.” 

Yugyeom nods, “You got a point there. I’ll keep it a secret until you’re ready hyung.”

Thanking him, Yugyeom helps Mark back onto his feet, “Now let's get it!” Yugyeom cheers and away they go! 

Youngjae to Mark: I heard from a little birdy that you thoroughly enjoyed the photo I sent. *evil smiley*

Mark to Youngjae: You guys excluded me from the group chat?! >:( 

Youngjae: Dammit, Yugyeom must be driving you right now for you to find out so fast.

Mark: Yep. He about ran the stop sign when I asked. And for you info, Bam was wrong. I WAS going to but they were too loud in the bedroom. Who knew using blindfolds would make them louder…

Youngjae: You poor thing. You must’ve gotten no sleep if you’re being so honest with me right now. Usually you’re shy about saying you’re thirsty for my brother’s dick.

Mark: ….I’m not thirsty for dick. 

Youngjae: …..

Mark: ….

Youngjae: Mark.

Mark: ….

Youngjae: I know you know that I’m giving you the look right now. Come on, we discuss our sexual fantasies with one another! We literally bonded over that one porn video!

Mark: I can’t admit it right before I’m going to see him in less than twenty minutes now. I need to clear my head and not think about his dick.

Youngjae: Oh, so you are thinking about his dick… ;)

Mark: Youngjae, please! Yugyeom is already asking if he needs to turn the air up because I’m red as a tomato right now! 

Youngjae: Do I need to send you another photo?

Mark: OMG! Don’t you dare!

Youngjae: Kidding. Kidding. 

It’s not even a few seconds later that a ding is heard and a photo attachment is sent. Mark hesitates but puts his thumb over it to open the file to find that Youngjae took a picture of Jaebum and my lord! Jaebum is just in a simple attire dressed for his first day on the job and he’s looking fine as fuck. He’s only driving as he has one hand on the top of the steering wheel and paying attention to the road but somehow it makes him look sexier. 

Youngjae: :D Now are you ready to talk?

Mark: No. But if it helps the car smells like marshmallows now.

Youngjae: I’m glad I could be of service. Well, we’re pulling up soon so I’ll see you when you get here!

Mark locks his phone before trying to hide further into his giant hoodie.

“Hyung sent you another photo didn’t he?”

“Yugs don’t. I’m trying to not think about him so I can calm down.”

Yugyeom laughs a bit before messing with his bluetooth and putting on some music they can jam too. The beat starts before dropping hard and Mark looks to see Yugyeom jamming to the beat to get Mark to laugh and it works. Mark soon joins in and the two act silly as they sing along. 

The rest of the car ride soon flies by before Yugyeom is parking and they’re here. Mark’s heart is beating fast again and he’s getting shy that he doesn’t want to get out of the car.

“Yugyeom I get clingy when I’m tired. We all know I get clingy when I’m tired. And guess what? I’m tired. I have never flown without the others before and flying makes me sleepy and I don’t have Gaga or Bammie to snuggle with.”

Yugyeom helps to pull Mark out of the car and Mark clings to his side as Yugyeom wraps an arm around him, “Looks like we all know what’s going to happen then and it’ll be fine. Besides, you were super excited yesterday about seeing him again.” 

Mark nods, “I still am. I’m like really excited to the point the butterflies in my tummy are going to make me throw up to oh my god, I’m going to make a fool out of myself.”

“Ah, this is like how you get before you perform but you know once you’re there and it starts, it all works out in the end. Just like with yesterday. Once you two started walking, everything fell into place.” 

“Ok, I can do this. I can so do this. When I see him I just have to act natural and---nope, I can not react on my instincts.”

Mark suddenly stops and leaves Yugyeom confused. Was Mark getting cold feet now? 

“What do you mean?” Yugyeom asks as he ends up following Mark’s line of sight to find Jaebum and Youngjae already outside and waiting.

“I want to climb him like a tree,” Mark whispers before he’s letting out little noises while forcing himself to not go over and do just that.

Mark wants to snuggle so bad right now as Jaebum looks so warm and inviting. He can get a piggyback ride and rest on those broad shoulders or wrap his arms around Jaebum’s front while smothering himself with Jaebum’s pecs. It sounds like pure heaven right now!

“Hyung, you’re saying all of this out loud,” Yugyeom whispers back and Mark goes beet red before burying his face into Yugyeom’s side.

“He didn’t hear did he?” Mark asks in a hushed whisper while Yugyeom pats his head in comfort.

“No hyung, just me. But they are looking this way.”

Mark ends up peeking through Yugyeom’s arm to see that Youngjae and Jaebum were now walking toward them. The moment Mark’s eyes lock with Jaebum’s, Mark can’t resist his urges and out of Yugyeom’s arms and straight into Jaebum’s he goes. Jaebum stills, taken by surprise before he’s grinning and wrapping his arms around Mark and pulling him in closer. 

“Morning to you too,” Jaebum says warmly and Mark lets out a happy noise as he nuzzles against him.

Youngjae laughs, throwing his head back and his whole body moving before leaning against Yugyeom, “Yep, Mark is definitely tired.”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow at this and Yugyeom explains, “When hyung is tired, it’s hard for him to resist his natural instincts and one of them is to snuggle.”

“Just wait till you see him begging you to take a nap with him. It’s too adorable,” Youngjae adds.

It’s true and Yugyeom has video evidence too. When Mark asks you, you do it as all of them have taken naps with him on multiple occasions. Mark has even interrupted Jackson and Jinyoung’s heated make out one time as he asked so cutely to take a nap with them. Mark ended up asleep between them and neither dared moved to disturb him.

“He’s like a cat,” Jaebum smiles as he runs fingers through Mark’s hair and finds him letting out a purr like sound.

“If you keep that up, he’s going to be asleep before you get to the airport,” Youngjae states and it causes Mark to pout as Jaebum stops his ministrations.

“Youngjae, stop,” Mark playfully pushes Youngjae to get going and Youngjae laughs some more,

“I’m going, I’m going. You two have a plane to catch after the debriefing. I’ll be out and about if you need to call me.”

“Yah, don’t hesitate to call hyung for I know how you are!”

“Text us when you land ok?” Youngjae and Yugyeom both say at the same time.

“I’ll text the group chat don’t worry,” Mark replies with a nod and the two smile before hugging him.

Parting ways, Mark watches his friends go about their day before looking up at Jaebum,

“Ready?” he asks and Jaebum nods,

“Ready whenever you are.” 

The debriefing went smoothly and Mark really appreciated having Jaebum there. With Jaebum next to him he was able to calm his nerves about doing his solo activities by himself. That meant flying by himself. Going through the airport by himself to doing interviews and such where it’s just him and Mark is the quiet one so he’s going to have to talk more. He’ll still have his manager along with his regular staff members that do his hair and make up and such but still. There is no Jackson or Bam. Or his other pack mates to be there so having Jaebum helps greatly. Especially when Jaebum’s hand came to rest on his knee in the middle of the debriefing to stop his leg from bouncing. Having Jaebum’s fingers rub soothing patterns did wonders as well as kept him awake because hello, Jaebum was touching him! 

With everything ready, they head to the van that will be taking them to the airport and things will officially start for both Mark and for Jaebum.

“Are you nervous?” Mark asks as they sit beside each other in the van.

“I’ll admit that I am. It’s the first day on the job and though it’s not like when I was in the marines, I know this ain’t no walk in the park. Fangirls can become your worst enemy,” Jaebum teases lightly toward the end to help ease Mark’s nerves more.

Giggling, Mark leans back in his seat, “Then you’ll have to do your best to not get on their bad side. Our fans are very nice and respectful. They’ll be a lot of them but they keep a safe distance and are a joy to be around.”

“But you’ve had quite a few that went over the line many times to get to you guys as well as invading your privacy.”

“We don’t call those people our fans. Our lovely birdies wouldn’t do that. Like the ones that follow us to get pictures at every fansigning, they’re very respectful and even let us borrow their cameras so we can capture some pictures for them. Then there’s those that go to great lengths to endanger everyone around them just to get a good shot. You’ll be able to tell the difference right away.” 

“Got it, thanks for the tip. Are you sure you even need me? I’ve heard from Youngjae that you have a gangster side to you that once it's set off, you become lethal.”

Mark gives Jaebum a wicked smile just to tease, “Even a mafia boss needs a right hand man.”

Jaebum playfully nudges Mark’s shoulder in response and Mark tries to hold back his grin but fails when Jaebum plays along,

“Well then Boss, you can count on me.” 

The ride fell into a comfortable silence until the manager started going over some things with Jaebum. Jaebum asked questions as well as stating that he took the liberty to research the airport to know the whole layout to the exit and entrance ways, etc so that they had nothing to worry about and he is licensed to carry out of sight. Before long, the van arrives at the airport and many fans are already there to see Mark off. Word has surely gone around when originally it was supposed to be Mark and Jackson but knowing Jackson left yesterday to proceed his original schedule, they now know that Mark is by himself. Seeing Mark take a deep breath, Jaebum gives his hand a light squeeze before getting out first. People are shocked when they see him, all of them going speechless as they wonder who this mysterious person is before Jaebum is helping Mark get out of the van and then sticking close to him. It took a moment for them to realize that Jaebum was a bodyguard as he makes sure to keep Mark at a safe distance and close to him if danger comes their way. 

Fans cheer and squeal as they wave back at Mark who has his facemask on but you can tell that he’s smiling underneath by how his eyes shine. Mark bows a few times and thanks them for showing their support before he’s moving forward with Jaebum keeping a hand against the small of his back. The airport is crowded and full of many fans as they follow or stand as Mark heads toward the terminal. The cheers and squeals are deafening but Jaebum knows how to tune that out so he can remain professional at his job in keeping Mark safe. And he does. He’s very protective of Mark and isn’t afraid to gently guide Mark toward another side of him or in front of him at one point when the path became narrower. Mark doesn’t mind it at all and feels quite safe with Jaebum that even if Jaebum thought to go off the path to go around the long way, he’d do it without hesitation. And Jaebum was very nice and a gentleman as he didn’t force any fans to part or say harsh words. He asked politely or used hand gestures and even thanked them with a smile that not only warmed the fans hearts but Mark’s as well. For this being Jaebum’s first day on the job, Jaebum was a pro and like he’s done this for years.

“You did more than just look up the airport layout,” Mark says once they get to the line to check in for their flight.

The staff were all around with the manager nearby as well as airport security and other bodyguards in place.

“Have I been found out already? I just wanted to make sure I could do the job properly. Though I’m your personal bodyguard, I am a part of your image and reputation and I don’t want to ruin that so I talked with some of the bodyguards as well as did it naturally.”

Mark’s bright blue eyes soften, “I know. You’re a kind and passionate alpha.”

Jaebum’s heart skips a beat at that before a slight blush forms. He ends up turning his head to hide it but the dopey grin is there for all to see.

Now seated on the airplane, Mark is getting quite used to having Jaebum by his side at all times. It doesn’t feel forced either. Though this is Jaebum’s job, it just feels natural. Instinctive to go to his side and remain close. But boy does Jaebum have to stop being such a gentleman. It’s not part of his job yet Jaebum keeps doing things that make his heart go wild. Like taking his hand if there’s a step to help him go up or down. To taking his bags and putting them up for him; all the way to checking to make sure everything is good before Mark takes a seat or touches his food or drink. Hell, he just opened his bottle of drink for him not even a moment ago! These are like things a lover does for their loved one, not the person they’re protecting. But Mark doesn’t want to tell him to stop because he really likes it. He loves to be pampered but refuses to admit it and if Jaebum ever slips up and praises him, Mark’s gonna explode. 

“You ok?” Jaebum asks sweetly as he checks over him.

God, can Jaebum stop being so perfect?! Nodding quickly, Mark looks away and fiddles with his phone to hurry up and get the heat from his face to go away. Already seeing multiple texts from his loved ones, Mark texts them in the group chat that he’s on the plane and when he should arrive.

Jackson: Our Mark is growing up! T-T

Jinyoung: I remember just the other day when Mark first came here and was so shy and quiet.

Bam: I know! I thought he was mute! 

Yugyeom: When he’ll cling to you when he gets super shy. Ah, my heart!

Youngjae: And then we corrupted him.

Jackson: I did no such thing! I raised him well

Jinyoung: He was raising you, what are you talking about? I know how you used to trash your room back in the day and fall asleep in your clothes. Mark would have to help clean you up and take care of you. 

Bam: Shall we talk about that day we don’t speak of where you worked yourself till you were sick and-

Jackson: Don’t you even think of finishing that sentence! I’ve gotten better since then.

Jinyoung: Exactly! Because of Mark.

Jackson: I miss him already!

Mark: Guys, you act like I’m going off to college. It’s literally for a month or two.

Yugyeom: You need to get some rest while you can!

Youngjae: Yes! I agree since you didn’t get any sleep last night.

Jackson: What?!

Jinyoung: He didn’t get any sleep?!

Bam: Bro! I’m so sorry! 

Mark: >-< It’s ok. I was excited about finally doing solo activities.

All of them ding in at the same time with multiple coos and awes at how cute Mark is.

Mark: Guys!

Bam: Yoh, not to change the subject but people are suddenly hitting up my social feed about the airport.

Jinyoung: Why? Did something happen Mark?

Mark: No. It went really smooth actually. 

Jackson: They’re hitting me up too. Fans as well as my mom are asking who this mysterious bodyguard is and if he’s single. Oh god, is my Mom trying to play matchmaker again?

Bam: Wait, wait...people are figuring it out now as someone mentioned Youngjae….dammit Youngjae, it was you! Why did you go and ruin the fun of telling them who it is?!

Yugyeom: Hyung! We wanted to see more comments.

Youngjae: What? I was simply tagging my bro and wishing him good luck on his first day.

Jinyoung: I didn’t know he had a social media account.

Jackson: You are not allowed to oogle any other guy but me babe!

Jinyoung: I’m not going to ‘oogle’ over his pictures. I’m curious to know more about him. Oh…

Jackson: Was that an ‘Oh’ as in ‘Wow, look at him’ ? Or ‘Oh’ as in ‘Really now’ ?

Bam: *inserts laughing smiley*

Yugyeom: Hyung! You didn’t tell me!

Jackson: Tell you what?! What is happening?! Where is his social media? Someone tell me right now.

Youngjae: I know right? 

Jackson: This isn’t fun-

Jackson left the chat all of a sudden. Jinyoung left the chat all of a sudden.

Youngjae: They’re currently in the hotel together right? 

Bam: Yeah, Jackson is probably trying to take Jinyoung’s phone right now.

Yugyeom: Mark hyung, are you still there? You got really quiet.

Mark: Kitties. Kitties everywhere.

Jackson and Jinyoung have entered the group chat.

Jackson: Why are there only pictures of cats?!

Jinyoung: This alpha is quite the softie.

Youngjae: That’s my bro! :) Should I add him to the group chat? 

Everyone starts to chime in that he should when Mark texts,

Mark: No. Mine!

Bam: Um wtf?

Jackson: Did he just-

Mark: No I meant to put no my phone is dying!

Jinyoung: Mark-

Yugyeom: :D 

Youngjae: :D 

Bam: Am I missing something here?

Mark: Gotta save the battery so I can tell you when I land. Bye guys!

Mark left the chat before anyone else can text. 

Mark takes it a step further to make sure it’s on airplane mode before leaning back in his seat. 

“Do I even want to know why my social media is being blown up right now?” Jaebum asks out of the blue and Mark points his finger at him,

“You! Why do you have to be so damn cute?!” 

Jaebum makes a face at the accusation as he’s taken back, “Excuse me? Cute? How am I being cute?”

“Your social media account is of cats! Not one is of you but just random cats. Random cute cats that I want to pet. And that is too much for my heart to take right now.” 

Jaebum pouts, “I’m not cute! Do I need to take a picture right now to prove that I’m sexy and post it onto my account?”

Mark can feel jealousy rising at others seeing how wonderful this alpha is. God, Mark needs sleep before he acts on impulse again. But he’s not asleep yet and Mark’s emotions are very strong to resist right now,

“Take one with me? That way they know for sure that it’s your real account and not just some old lady with a bunch of cats.” 

Jaebum snorts at the teasing as he prepares his phone to take a photo. Mark leans in until the sides of their faces are touching. His heart is pounding as Jaebum goes to wrap an arm around him, his hand touches the back of his nape where the collar is securely around his neck and Mark reacts strongly right as the camera goes off. Mark is embarrassed right away as he hides his face into Jaebum’s arm and clings. He can’t hear anything over how hard his heart is beating and how Mark is trying to will everything in him to not release his scent more and drip slick. Calm down. Calm down. For the love of god! Calm down. His scent comes off distressed instead and Jaebum is quick to apologize,

“Hey, shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to brush against that spot.”

“I’m fine,” Mark manages to get out as he starts to calm down with Jaebum wrapping his arms around his back and rubbing soothing patterns there.

As Mark’s beating heart slows down, so does his breathing as he finds it hard to keep his eyes open. With them high in the air and surrounded by Jaebum’s warmth and scent, Mark is about to fall asleep. Jaebum can tell as Mark leans into his side more heavily and now being able to see Mark come out of hiding, Mark is fighting to stay awake but failing. 

“I got you. Go to sleep.”

Mark protests but Jaebum’s fingers graze his face to help remove the mask so it’ll be easier for him to sleep before he starts running his fingers through Mark’s hair.

“Snuggle with me?” Mark asks cutely and Jaebum’s heart swells with emotion.

“I’m not going anywhere. Now sleep.”

Mark finds himself obeying Jaebum’s gentle order as he soon drifts off to sleep for the rest of the flight. Jaebum stays true to his word and doesn’t go anywhere but this is both heaven and hell because of two reasons. One, Mark is fucking adorable when he’s sleeping that Jaebum about drifts off to sleep himself. Until two, when Youngjae texts to ask if Mark is sleeping yet and he finally takes a look at the picture that ended up being taken and this is where it’s pure torture because the picture that was taken shows a very sexy Mark that’s going to haunt his dreams now!

Needless to say, that picture is never going to leave his phone and be seen by others. With Jaebum wide awake now, he seeks to text his brother to help distract him so he can will his boner away and pray that Mark doesn’t wake up anytime soon…


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m sorry?” Mark asks as he thinks he misheard cause there’s no way his manager just told him that he’s free to have a night out before tomorrow.

His manager cracks a smile, “You heard me right. We went over everything during the debriefing and your photo shoot isn’t until tomorrow morning so you’re free to do what you’d like tonight without the staff or other bodyguards since you have your own personal one.”

Mark’s expression is still shocked before the manager gently places a hand onto his shoulder.

“Why do you look so shocked? You think I wouldn’t let you go out and have some fun? Even though I’ve only been around him since this morning, I trust him,” the manager gestures toward Jaebum. “The entire time you slept, he kept watch and he did an excellent job both to the airport and to the hotel. Besides, he’s an ex marine. Someone would be stupid to try something with him around.”

The manager gestures again and Mark can’t help but smile because Jaebum is standing there nearby but enough to give them privacy. And right now he has a resting, ‘don’t fuck with me’ face while paying attention to his surroundings. Several people around are either in awe by how handsome he is or trying to quickly go past. But it’s clear that no one wants to approach him or come nearby within a close radius. One guy is seen literally going the long way and through traffic just to stay out of Jaebum’s path. 

“He’s got a lethal stare for sure,” the manager chuckles before patting Mark’s shoulder and then letting go. “Now you two run off but make sure you’re back in time to get some sleep. I’ll be knocking at your door at six o’ clock sharp in the morning.”

Mark gives a warm expression toward his manager, “You’re spoiling me.” 

The manager matches his expression with one of his own, “Enjoy life kid, you only get one.”

Mark bows in thanks before waving off his manager and Jaebum suddenly appears behind him. Mark lets out a noise as he feels a solid chest against his back and looks up to see Jaebum giving him a smirk,

“A whole night with me huh?” he teases and Mark turns around to playfully smack his chest,

“Yah! You were listening the whole time.”

“I have to know if there’s any changes in your schedule so that I’m ready at all times. Besides, I don’t think that’s why you’re reacting like this,” Jaebum’s smirk grows, “You’re blushing.”

Mark is indeed blushing and now goes redder as Jaebum points it out. 

“That’s because you suddenly whispered into my ear in that voice! And your smirk! Who taught you that because it should be illegal! You’re going to make the fans faint.” 

Jaebum is thoroughly amused as he steps closer to Mark, “Are you sure you’re not just turning into a fanboy? Youngjae did always say I should’ve become an Idol instead.”

Mark ignores his fast beating heart and pouts, “You’re not playing fair.”

Jaebum laughs and it sounds like some kind of dinosaur that makes Mark have a fit of giggles. It takes a few seconds for both to calm down but when they do, Mark goes all soft with his eyes shining brightly as he says,

“You got me. Now I’m a huge fanboy.”

Jaebum beams at this for it meant Mark wasn’t just thinking about his looks but his personality too and that made Jaebum grin happily. They spend a moment just staring at the other before Jaebum tries to distract himself,

“We have all night so where do you want to go?” Jaebum asks as they start to walk down the sidewalk.

Where they’re at, it’s not that busy and everyone is doing their own thing. Mark has to admit that it’s kind of nice for him to enjoy nature and not have to rush or be blinded by the many lights of cameras and paparazzi. 

“I honestly don’t know for I didn’t think I’d get this chance.”

“Really? You haven’t thought of one thing you wanted to do here when you found out you were coming?” 

Mark hmms and Jaebum can tell that Mark has but is hesitant to say. Gently bumping into his side, he tries to ease it out of him,

“Come on, you can tell me.”

Mark bites his lower lip as he gets shy, “I’ve wanted to go to an amusement park for a long time now but Gaga is scared of most of the rides so I never suggested it.” 

How sweet can Mark be? You can tell he’s really been wanting to go but for the sake of his pack member, he didn’t want to make Jackson uncomfortable or not have fun so he never brought it up. This pure person…

Mark takes in Jaebum’s sudden warm expression before his hand is being taken and he finds himself moving at a faster pace,

“Then come on! We can go together!” 

Smiling, Mark matches Jaebum’s step, “Do you even know where to go?”

“I might’ve done some research while you slept on the plane. It was also hard to miss the ferris wheel as we were heading into the city. So don’t worry, I won’t lead you astray.”

Arriving at the amusement park, Mark is like an excited child and so ready to try out everything as he bounces on the balls of his feet. 

“What should we try out fir-” Jaebum couldn’t even get out the full sentence as Mark takes his hand and away they go! 

With tonight being a slow night, they didn’t have to wait long and soon they went on many rides. Their smiles became full on grins as they were having a blast and at one point the two didn’t let go of each other’s hand. With it being night time, it was sort of more magical with all the pretty bright lights and the soft illuminated glow in the background from the many light poles that lit the way. They conversed while waiting for some all the while being glued to the other before they ended up just staring at the other during the other times. Neither voiced it but the pull was strong. The emotions rising and filling their entire bodies that were calling for the other and though it wasn’t said, this felt like a date. A very special moment between the two as they get lost in their own world. 

“Oh my god! How uncool is this?” Jaebum sulks as his third attempt at winning the prize fails once again.

They had been walking by when they passed a little arcade area and Mark’s eyes instantly glued to the pikachu plush doll. Mark even tugged on Jaebum’s sleeve and pointed right at it and said, “I want.” And who could Jaebum deny? But boy, this game had to be rigged or Jaebum just has bad luck with games. It’s obviously the latter right? 

“Nice try Sir but it ain’t happening,” the guy says as he feels slightly bad for him.

“Can I have a try?” Mark asks and the guy nods,

“Tell you what, I’ll let you play the first round free.”

Mark thanks him sweetly as Jaebum sulks beside him. He wanted to be a badass and win Mark the prize dammit! Huffing with his hands crossed over his chest, Jaebum is taken from his thoughts as he hears a sudden loud noise before flashing lights appear and a sign comes up that says, ‘You win!’ in big letters. Jaebum’s mouth becomes agape as the guy behind the counter is amazed as well, all the while Mark is being his cute, innocent self.

“I won!” 

Jaebum can’t believe it. Mark got it on the first try. Literally, the first try! Mark points to the pikachu that the guy soon hands him and Mark squeezes it close to his chest and lets out a happy noise. Oh how Jaebum wishes to be that pikachu. Surely if he had won, Mark would’ve hugged him just like that and thanked him as well as maybe even giving him a kiss on the cheek-

Jaebum blinks as he feels soft lips pressed against the side of his face for a few seconds before they’re gone. Putting a hand to his cheek, he looks down to see Mark showing off his two canines as he beams at him. Blushing Jaebum asks,

“What was that for?” 

“Thanks for bringing me here and for being you, Bummie.” 

God, Mark is so precious right now and with laughter all around with the pretty scenery that’s highlighting Mark’s beautiful features...he really wants to kiss him. Really really wants to kiss him badly. So much so that he’s already reacting on instinct and pulling Mark in closer by placing hands onto his hips and his eyes glancing down to Mark’s lips before back into his eyes...and then Mark’s stomach growls in hunger. 

Mark gets super shy as he buries his face into the pikachu as the moment is suddenly broken and Jaebum ends up throwing his head back in laughter before he’s wrapping an arm around mark’s shoulder and leading him toward the food court,

“Let’s get you some food,” he states, all the while ignoring his beating heart and how he almost kissed Mark right then and there.

“Here. Take a bite,” Mark says as he holds out his burger for Jaebum to take a bite.

Jaebum stares at it for a few seconds before Mark snorts, “Don’t look it like I poisoned it! It’s good I swear! Have you and Youngjae not shared anything before? It’s become like a habit when I go places with the others to just share everything.” 

Eyes meeting Mark’s, he takes a bite out of Mark’s burger. Mark’s eyes soon went wide as Jaebum just took a huge bite and about half his burger in one go! Jaebum lets out noises of laughter as he chews and you can even see his cheeks are like a chipmunk.

“How big of a mouth do you have?!” Mark is in awe and his expression just makes Jaebum lose it even more as he beats the table before swallowing.

“To answer your question, no. Youngjae doesn’t like sharing with me because of this very reason.”

“You should’ve told me that before!”

“But you insisted I try it!”

Mark’s eyebrows raise in mock shock before he throws a fry at him but Jaebum ends up catching it with his mouth. Mark giggles and gives up in defeat but Jaebum decides to tease him some more by trying to take a handful of fries. Mark is quick to move them out of the way and hide them against his chest but Jaebum just ups him by pulling him into his lap. They’re both smiling and laughing by this point as they become very playful and the food is long forgotten as Mark tries to get out of a tickle match. With his head thrown back against Jaebum’s shoulder and Jaebum’s arms wrapped around him, this moment feels perfect. Hearing Mark’s laughter is music to his ears and seeing him so happy has his heart oh so warm. Finally stilling as Mark gives up, he doesn’t move as he lets Mark calm down just to find Mark with his head still on his shoulder and now looking up at him. And god, such a breathtaking sight that makes his heart skip a beat at the genuine expression he gives him. Such bright and warm blue eyes and his flawless features. Jaebum never wanted to hold onto someone so tightly and never let go before. Much less find someone he could stare at for hours and never grow bored.

“Bummie?” Mark asks and Jaebum hums back in reply that he’s listening.

“I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Mark’s voice had gone so soft and he meant every word. Jaebum can’t help how he feels in this moment that he lifts his hand to gently caress Mark’s face and causing Mark to lean into the touch,

“I’m glad to be here with you too.”

Mark bites his lip as his smile widens. They just remain like this for a while as neither say a word and just enjoy the other’s company. Jaebum looks at the time on his watch after a while and asks if Mark wants to go back to the hotel yet.

“No. We haven’t done the next best part which is going through the shops they have!” Mark exclaims before he’s hopping up and pulling Jaebum to his feet, “You have to try on every mask and headband they have before we can even think of leaving this park.”

Oh boy.

Oh boy indeed. We’re talking about silly masks. Masks that have glitter on them to masks of animals including headbands to boot. And a princess crown of course. And what did Mark do? He put every single one on Jaebum as it soon became a playful match of trying them on together. Both were so engrossed in the other that they didn’t realize they had an audience that was watching the scene fondly as Mark and Jaebum cracked up at the silly masks and how when they tried on the cutesy ones, they tried their best to up the ante to make the other laugh even more. 

“I swear you can make anything work,” Jaebum states as Mark looks super duper adorable with the flower hat on.

Mark’s eyes shine bright at the compliment before taking the hat off, 

“I don’t know. You and the fairy tale hat was mighty impressive.”

Jaebum shakes his head fondly, “My cool reputation is ruined now. How are you going to make up for it?” 

Mark tilts his head to the side curiously, “Ruined? I think it’s cool that you didn’t even hesitate to put it on when I asked. Not many men would do that and I think that’s more than badass.”

Jaebum perks up at this, “Oh? So you do acknowledge I’m badass and sexy then.”

Mark playfully nudges him before leading him toward the exit,

“Come on now before your ego gets too big that your head won’t fit through the door.”

Laughing, Jaebum let's Mark lead him out and they soon head toward the hotel.

It was late and really Mark should’ve been asleep an hour ago after arriving at the hotel but he’s wide awake for several reasons. One is because he’s nervous about tomorrow’s first solo photo shoot and two, because of the alpha in the bed next to his. Every time he closes his eyes, he goes back to tonight and his heart swells and his emotions rise. He gets giddy and warm and is smiling like a dork that he has to turn to face the closed curtain so Jaebum won’t think he’s some smiling mad man. Well, maybe he wouldn’t because he’s asleep.

“I can hear your brain turning from here,” Jaebum’s voice is heard from behind him.

Oh, so he’s not asleep either. Turning back to face toward him, Mark can see Jaebum already looking at him.

“I can’t sleep,” Mark says honestly.

“What’s on your mind?” Jaebum asks softly and Mark almost slips and says, ‘You’.

Instead, he wraps the blankets tighter around him as he curls up in a ball,

“Tomorrow.” 

It’s not a lie. He is nervous and wondering how tomorrow will go without having Jackson and Bam there. It’ll mean he’ll be the main focal point and having all that attention makes him shy and anxious.

“I’ll be there,” Jaebum reassures and Mark can’t help but feel himself calm at that right away.

“I know but like...I’m used to the others there to make things run smoothly. They usually do all the talking and can make the staff laugh and have a good time and then there’s me. I’m quiet and only confident when I’m with the others. I’m even forgetting how to pose and do expressions for the camera.”

Mark sighs as his mind is really dwelling on it now before he feels a dip in the bed and finds Jaebum coming closer,

“You got this Mark I know you do. You’ve been doing this for a while now so it’ll come to you naturally. You just have to get into the groove of things without having the others around.”

Mark nods as he fiddles with the bed sheets, “I think if I could practice it would help before I got there.”

“We can do that right now if you’d like. I have a camera in my bag.” 

“You brought your camera?”

Jaebum starts to get up to find his one bag that he brought with him in his suitcase as he’s aware of Mark’s eyes against his back and shoulders,

“I did.” 

“You should’ve brought it when we went out. You could’ve taken pictures of that one stray cat we found along the way,” Mark says as he feels bad that Jaebum missed out on that chance.

Jaebum pulls the camera out of the bag and stands up, “Cats aren’t the only thing I take pictures of you know.”

Mark is genuinely curious, “Oh? But you never posted anything else on your account.”

Jaebum fiddles around with the camera gently, “That’s because the other pictures I captured are special to me and for my eyes only. I don’t want others to see those private moments.”

Mark sits up as Jaebum continues, “You know how acting is like trying to recreate those moments. To create a scene that is perfect is only if it’s actually happening in that moment. Whether it be over something sad or really funny. Something that reveals your soft or harsh side. Something breathtaking that only that person can see of something else. Photography is the same way. It’s best if you can catch it at that exact moment of what you’re feeling or what is happening at that time for it to be perfect. And if not, you try to recreate it by recalling something that’ll bring you to that exact moment again. You can think of your loved ones during happy times or something you loved that is no longer there for a raw scene. You want it to be natural. Not fake.”

The lights are turned on but on low to create a nice soft lighting.

“What if the photo shoot has to be sexy?” Mark questions.

“Then think of someone you had or have strong feelings for. Someone you’d want to get their attention of and captivate them,” Jaebum has the camera ready and holds it up now to start taking pictures, “Come on now, whenever you’re ready.” 

Mark doesn’t know why but knowing Jaebum’s looking at him through the viewfinder sends shivers down his spine in a pleasant way. At this moment he literally has all of Jaebum’s attention and he’s supposed to act sexy? Given, that’s the theme for the photo shoot but it means Jaebum is going to see every second of it. And what Jaebum doesn’t know is that it’s him. He’s the one that he has all these building and wild emotions for that he can’t keep under control. And the thought that he might be able to captivate him has him more than ready as he wants to drive Jaebum as wild as he makes him feel. 

In a blink of an eye, Mark’s curious and cute expression turns into a sexy one. Mark doesn’t have to think back to a memory or person in order to become like this. He just has to look at the alpha before him and he does. He keeps eye contact directly with the camera. Having those eyes on him heat up his body and he lets out a slight gasp before biting his lip and clutching the comforter.

“Shit, baby, just like that.”

Mark reacts to Jaebum’s slip of the name along with how much he sounded affected with his voice going deeper. He can soon pick up on Jaebum’s scent growing thicker and how Jaebum stepped closer toward the bed. Mark’s own scent is growing stronger, sweeter as he moves slightly closer. Showing off more of his body and curve of his neck as his hands move along down his body slowly. His eyes are dilated with arousal as he unbuttons the top few buttons on his shirt that get a low growl out of Jaebum,

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful and sexy.” Jaebum keeps letting more words slip out as he can’t look away from Mark and snaps one photo after the next. 

The way Mark is looking at him like he wants Jaebum to take him right then and there. How bits and pieces of his skin are showing and just begging Jaebum to mark and worship that body. The way Mark is now crawling toward him on his hands and knees and Jaebum really wants to kiss that mole in the center of his chest... 

“Bummie,” Mark lets out breathlessly as Jaebum slips up again. 

He can’t help himself as everything is screaming for Mark. Yearning. Aching. His heart, body and soul wanting to connect and meld with Mark’s till they become one.

“I want you,” Jaebum lets out breathlessly with arousal clear in his voice.

Mark can’t help but feel elated at hearing those words. Makes him feel so wanted and that his feelings are returned. It brings a brief smile to his face as Mark can’t hold it back and though it breaks Mark’s sexy expression, Jaebum just finds Mark all the more attractive.

“You make me want you so bad. To take you down and fall deeper,” 

Mark’s blushing, his heart beating faster at Jaebum’s declaration. Of his strong and passionate self that’s pulling Mark closer and closer. His desire to be with this man is growing tenfold and Mark’s about to break and beg this man if he doesn’t stop.

“To hear your sound that I want to hear endlessly as we fuck all night…”

Shit. Jaebum’s a dirty talker and Mark let’s a light moan escape as he wants this. He wants Jaebum so bad.

They’ve both been slowly moving toward the other this whole time and with Jaebum telling all the things he wants to do to him. How he wants him. How he wants to take him. Fuck him. Mark moans again, his eyes flashing of his omega’s with everything screaming in him for Jaebum to do just that.

“Who? Who are you thinking of for he’s got to be one lucky man,” Jaebum lets out in frustration and they’re now mere inches apart now as they’re kneeled on the bed together.

Mark takes a hold of the camera and slowly moves it away to reveal how affected Jaebum is by his expression and his eyes that are blood red,

“You, Jaebum…” The camera is set down on the table as they both keep eye contact.

You can feel the charged energy, can feel the urge, the need for the other in the room growing tenfold between them and when Mark lets out those words into a whisper as he stares deep into the alpha’s eyes, the last of the barrier breaks between them and they move together as mouths are now slowly meeting the others. The moment their lips touch, both let out pleased noises as they can feel the other’s emotions. Can taste the love that’s burning among the fire within them. 

They only pull apart for a brief second and then their mouths come crashing together. Both let out a noise of pleasure as hands grab for the other and the kiss is turning heated fast. Tongues collide, hands slipping and sliding as they fumble to get the other’s clothes off.

“Jaebum...” Mark is already becoming a mess as he can feel Jaebum’s strong and passionate love as his top is off and Jaebum has him caged in on the bed and marking where he can reach.

He shakes and moans as Jaebum mouths around the collar on his throat and he knows Jaebum can feel his pulse point thumping away. He’s so warm and each touch, each breath against his skin is riling him up more. Every place Jaebum moves from is on fire and yearning for him to come back to. To do more. God he’s a mess. He’s not even aware that he’s letting out all these noises as his mind is short circuiting with only Jaebum being what’s grounding him.

“Jae...Jae...” Mark voices before lips find the other and more clothing is removed.

Mark lets out a noise of arousal as his hands map out Jaebum’s body. Feeling the solid warm muscles ripple underneath his touch to feeling how hard Jaebum is against him. They push and pull, both wanting the other just as badly and with their emotions overflowing, they’re becoming like wild animals with the urge to fulfill that need. Mark gasps into Jaebum’s mouth with the next kiss as fingers slip past the slick and right into his tight heat. 

“Fuck you’re so wet for me baby.”

Mark moans once more, his breathing coming in pants now as Jaebum stretches him with more fingers. 

“Bummie...alpha….alpha please…” 

Mark’s never felt like this before. Felt this crazy. Like if he doesn’t connect with Jaebum soon he’s going to go mad. The heat is so strong it’s like he’s on fire. The need boiling underneath his skin and the emotions he’s feeling are taking over. Like they’re controlling his instincts and he needs Jaebum. 

Mark tries to straddle Jaebum but Jaebum pushes back and traps Mark on his back and growls into the kiss. Mark lets out little noises and tries to entice Jaebum to shove his cock inside him by rutting against him. Jaebum groans, his cock sliding past Mark’s and between the slick and against his hole. 

“Alpha...please…” Mark can’t stop begging. He can’t stop these strong feelings.

“I got you baby,” Jaebum reassures by nuzzling his face with Mark’s.

He can feel how Mark reacts to the word, ‘baby’. Can feel how Mark trembles under his touch when his hands sprawl out and spread Mark’s thighs for better access. 

“You like me calling you baby?”

Mark nods, another moan escaping as Jaebum leans down to reach another spot to mark. To bite. To suck a love mark into. Jaebum is dangerous. So dangerous for he’s just as passionate in bed as he is in real life and Mark is ruined. So ruined from ever being with anyone else. 

“So beautiful. So perfect. I can’t believe I get this honor...I must be dreaming. I got to be…”

Mark meets his heated gaze with one of his own, “It’s real. And if I happen to be dreaming too then I never want to wake up,” Mark’s fingers slide up Jaebum’s arms to wrap around Jaebum’s neck to pull him back down toward his lips, “Take me. Make a mess of me…” 

Lips move against the other, breaths mixing and pants coming forth as Jaebum asks about a condom but Mark replies he’s on birth control before Jaebum can’t take it anymore and grabs Mark underneath his thighs and starts to slide in.

“Yes, don’t stop.” Mark draws out in a moan as he throws his head back in bliss at being filled to the brim.

And Jaebum filled him up so well. Going all the way to the hilt that Mark felt like he was being split open with how thick and long he was. And it felt so good. 

“Jae...Jae…” Mark was a moaning mess as Jaebum starts a fast pace but neither can stop nor help it.

They clung, nails scraping, moans loud in the room and the bed creaking. It was perfect as it was both too much and not enough. The pleasure was blinding and Mark was far gone that he came once already but Jaebum didn’t stop like Mark asked him to and kept going. And god Mark was breathtaking. From the sounds being torn from within to how he’s looking up at him right now. These are moments only Jaebum wants to be able to see. Of how he can rile him up and take him apart as he holds him like this. Of how crazy he’ll get if he isn’t able to hold Mark everyday after this.

“Gonna...cum...again...Bummie...cum with me please...please...I want it…”

Shit. Mark has no idea the things he does to Jaebum. How much Mark affects him from just simple words to touch alone. From just everything of him. 

“Mark…” Jaebum moans as he speeds up faster at the same time of pulling Mark into a bruising kiss.

Mark wraps his legs around Jaebum’s waist and with a few more thrusts, the two come undone at the same time as they moan each other’s name against the other’s lips. Panting, the two slowly come to a stop but remain wrapped up in each other’s arms.

Mark is fully content burying his face into Jaebum’s neck as he’s coming down from his orgasm while Jaebum’s fingers move softly over his frame. Jaebum maps out where he left marks, knowing they’ll be hidden from view of the photo shoot tomorrow though he really wanted to mark Mark completely from head to toe. A shaky moan comes forth from Mark as he peeks up at Jaebum with that sexy look again,

“You’re trying to rile me up again aren’t you?”

Shit, Jaebum hadn’t realized he slipped up and spoke his intentions out loud again. But damn at how Mark liked hearing that. How it turned him on at Jaebum wanting to show a partial claim on him. Fingers end up playing with the back of his nape before Mark is pressing tiny kisses up and along his neck to his jawline,

“Bummie...I thought you were going to fuck me all night?” Mark purrs into his ear.

Jaebum groans, his cock twitching while still inside Mark and causes Mark to let out a pleased noise at this before he finds himself being kissed passionately once more…

It’s a good bit later and Jaebum is awake before Mark’s alarm which should be going off in the next thirty minutes. But for now, Jaebum is thoroughly enjoying this moment as he watches Mark’s sleeping face. They’re tangled up, bodies flush together and Jaebum can’t stop the dopey grin as last night wasn’t a dream. He hadn’t fallen asleep in the other bed as their naked bodies and markings on them are more than enough proof. And his heart. God, his heart is thumping with the feeling of being alive. It’s hard to explain for of course he’s been alive till now but he feels more alive. The emotions he’s had before for Mark have grown already and the bond between them has gotten stronger and will only continue to do so. He can’t help but think about the stories of true love. He believes them and he swears he’s experiencing it right now and Jaebum doesn’t want to let go of it. And he hopes when Mark wakes up, he won’t ever let go either…


	5. Chapter 5

Youngjae: Yoh bro! How is it going? You never texted me back last night after you went to the hotel. What did you and Mark go do?

Youngjae was texting while he had a little break. He knows Mark will be waking up soon to start getting ready for his first photo shoot so he figured Jaebum would be up by now. What he wasn’t prepared for was what Jaebum replied with and Youngjae should’ve opened it while he was sitting down and not standing. For Jaebum didn’t say anything other than sending a picture attachment. Opening it up, Youngjae smiles at first because how cute! They’re snuggling but then Youngjae keeps looking at it and can see that they’re not just shirtless. They’re naked and there’s hickies and love bites and marks on both of them and Jaebum’s fucking smug grin.

“Oh my god!” Youngjae shouts and scares half the crew as they all look at him. Youngjae fumbles to keep the phone to his chest before excusing himself and dodges toward the bathroom.

Youngjae: You’re so lucky that Mark is still asleep or I’d be calling your ass! I can’t believe it! You two slept together?!

Jaebum: *Dreamy smiley* 

Youngjae: God you’re so whipped already.

Jaebum: Says the one who buys Danny treats everyday and wakes up earlier just to sneak him kisses.

Youngjae: We’re not talking about me here! Don’t change the subject! Tell me how it happened. 

Jaebum: My lips are sealed.

Youngjae: I’m sure they were sealed last night but now you can tell me.

Jaebum: You’re a bad influence on Mark. How did you two meet again?

Youngjae: We met through Jinyoung but bonded over a porn video remember? So if Mark can tell me what he likes, you can tell me about how you two ended up fucking.

Jaebum: Mark told you what he likes?

Youngjae: Focus, hyung! Focus! Tell you what. You tell me and I’ll tell you one kink Mark’s into.

Jaebum: …..

Youngjae: I can see you’re thinking about it.

Jaebum: It involved a camera. 

Youngjae: You sly dog! You took naughty photos of Mark! *inserts bunch of smileys*

Jaebum: I was just helping him be less nervous for the upcoming photo shoot and one thing lead to the next.

Youngjae: pfft. I bet you let your tongue slip. You’re very blunt and honest Jaebum. Your eyes are very expressive too.

Jaebum: Yeah yeah, now tell me! 

Youngjae: Alright, calm down. I can feel your stare all the way over here. Manhandling. He likes guys that are twice his size and can pick him up and aren’t afraid to bend him in half to dick him down from time to time. He’s also been really curious to try being fucked up against a wall. 

Jaebum: …..

Youngjae: Trust me. Mark is still a precious soul but he’s a naughty kitty in bed. He’s not afraid to present himself or to try and take it for himself. He tried straddling you didn’t he?

Jaebum: ….

Youngjae: :D *a bunch of laughter*

Jaebum: Tell me more.

Youngjae: No can do sir! He’s my best friend and now my lips are sealed.

Jaebum: Yeah, over Danny’s dick last night but you can tell me. I’m your hyung.

Youngjae: Rude! 

Jaebum: Fine. I don’t need your help and I have better things to do.

Youngjae: Like doing Mark? ;P

Jaebum: ….

Youngjae: Oh my god! You’re still thinking about what I said earlier? Is Mark up already? 

Jaebum: He just got up a few minutes ago and has been in the bathroom getting ready since you started texting me actually.

Youngjae: Oh?! Details. 

Jaebum is smiling like a dork as he recalls it. Mark had groaned at the alarm raising hell but the moment he noticed Jaebum, he got all shy and then became a blushing giggling mess. It was perfect. And it got even better when Mark snuck a kiss before darting off to the bathroom. 

The sound of the phone is heard. Seeing his brother’s name, Jaebum prepares for Youngjae’s loud voice that comes as soon as he hits the green button,

“I could've been talking to you this whole time instead of texting!”

Jaebum is zoning out though as he keeps staring at the closed bathroom door. He can hear that the shower had just stopped too,

“Bro? Hello?!” Youngjae calls out.

He can hear background noise and knows that Jaebum is there and is just not answering. It’s not like Jaebum is ignoring Youngjae on purpose. He’s just preoccupied at the moment as he can’t stop thinking about Mark and the things he wants to do to him. From the second Mark woke up, he looked so breathtaking with his messy hair and wearing his markings. Fuck. Control. He needs to control himself. What is he? Some teenager just going through puberty? He’s gone through years of training to be a marine here and he’s having a hard time controlling his urges now? But since getting a taste last night and from having Youngjae tell him about one of Mark’s kinks...Shit. He keeps thinking about fucking Mark against the bathroom door.

“Hyung-” 

Jaebum will deal with Youngjae later but right now he can’t stop himself. 

“I have to go,” Jaebum is quick to say before ending the call and throwing his phone on the bed.

Youngjae surely had heard how affected he sounded but Jaebum’s main focus was getting to the bathroom right now.

Meanwhile, Mark hops out of the shower and dries off before moving to stand by the mirror. Looking at his reflection, he can see all the love markings standing out. It causes him to shiver and bite his lip as last night’s events race forth. Lifting a finger, he barely brushes against one and his body reacts, a gasp escaping and Mark has to clutch the counter. The bathroom was filling up with his scent as his arousal was growing. He needs to get control over himself but he can’t stop thinking about it. About how Jaebum is right outside the door and how even now, it still feels like Jaebum is touching him; all around him. How was he going to go through that door and contain himself when he’s seconds away from begging Jaebum to come in here and take him right now. Shit. He really is going crazy. He’s becoming very needy but he’s forcing himself to not act on his instincts.

Suddenly, the door opens and Mark jerks in surprise as he wasn’t expecting Jaebum to barge in nor to be assaulted by his strong alpha scent. But seeing the heated look and Jaebum’s eyes flashing as his own control was slipping had Mark letting out that needy noise he was holding back. 

“Bummie,” Mark’s own eyes flash in return and soon finds himself being kissed passionately.

Hands come to hold him possessively and Mark moans into the next kiss before he’s being lifted by the back of his thighs. Mark instinctively wraps his legs around Jaebum’s waist and purrs at being manhandled. The fact that Jaebum isn’t even straining and holding his weight with ease turns Mark on even more and he knows Jaebum can feel his slick soak the front of sweats. 

“Shit, Youngjae was right,” Jaebum gets out before Mark is pulling him into a needy kiss.

Both are rock hard and Mark isn’t afraid of rutting down against him as he begs so sweetly against his lips,

“Bummie...please...take me...need it...need you.” 

How can he control himself when Mark’s begging like that? He can’t. He snaps further before moving Mark. The moment Mark’s back touches the back of the door, Jaebum’s claiming those lips against his again. His sweats pool down to his ankles and his cock springs free to line up to Mark’s tight heat.

“I can’t...I need you baby. Need you so bad right now.”

Jaebum’s attacking him hungrily and Mark’s loving every second of this,

“Shove it in, Jaebum. Take me, take me take-” Mark is cut off as a loud moan is punched out of him as Jaebum dives into his tight heat with one stroke.

Mark doesn’t even have to urge Jaebum on as Jaebum can’t stop his hips from moving. Big hands grasp his inner thighs and spread him as he fucks into Mark at a fast and brutal pace. And Mark is a writhing mess of pleasure. 

“Fu-good...so good...Jae...Jae...there, right there! Ah ah ah!”

His moans echo throughout the bathroom and only get louder as Mark catches his reflection in the mirror and can see how Jaebum is fucking into him. How he’s holding him against the door with just his hands and god, those muscles were rippling--

His orgasm hits him so hard and fast that he doesn't have any warning as he cries out and clenches down on Jaebum’s cock.

“So tight and wet...fuck, so beautiful and perfect,” 

Jaebum is falling apart at seeing Mark come undone that he comes right after but Mark’s still begging,

“Don’t stop...more…”

The look he’s giving him as that sinful voice pleads and moans. Jaebum keeps thrusting, Mark’s cock still an angry red and leaking precum all over even though he just came a minute ago between them.

“Alpha…” 

Mark’s hands slip from Jaebum’s shoulder to grip and dig nails against Jaebum’s chest. Mark can’t stop moaning and he sounds like some needy whore but he can’t help it. This alpha was driving him crazy with pleasure. Jaebum only stops for a second before he’s moving Mark and he finds himself bent over the counter and he screams in pure ecstasy as Jaebum nails into his sweet spot over and over. Mark’s not going to last much, especially not as he sees how Jaebum is twice his size and cages him in against the counter. How easily he manuevers him and fuck, their eyes meet through the reflection and Mark comes undone at Jaebum’s hungry and possessive gaze. Shaking, Mark calls out his name as he spurts onto the counter and clenches down on Jaebum. He ends up moaning again as he feels Jaebum grip him and shoves in all the way to the hilt and holds Mark there as he cums deeply inside him. 

Panting is heard as both start to slowly come down. Mark is still in so much bliss and happily sedated with Jaebum keeping him caged in and pressing soft kisses where he can reach that he starts to whine when Jaebum tries to pull away.

“Shh, I got you baby. I’m just moving you to get you more comfortable.”

He pulls Mark off the counter and checks to make sure no indents of the counter started to dig into him.

“I hope I wasn’t too rough,” Jaebum pouts as he’s checking over Mark’s body.

“No, it was perfect. So stop being more perfect,” Mark says as Jaebum was making his heart melt with how sweet he’s being.

Jaebum doesn’t stop though. He makes sure Mark is fully ok and not hurt anywhere before helping to clean him. He even rubs Mark’s hips and back so they won’t be as sore later. All the while Mark can’t stop from feeling for this alpha even more. God why does he have to be such a gentleman and a great alpha? He’s not going to last if Jaebum ever left his side. 

“I’m going to need another shower now on top of you needing one,” Mark says.

Jaebum hums in agreement but neither move as they’re fully content being this close.

“How bout you shower with me but just showering?” Mark asks and gives Jaebum a cute expression so he can win Jaebum over.

Really Mark doesn’t have to do anything and Jaebum will follow or do it but he’s not going to tell Mark that because he wants to see more of Mark being adorable.

“What if I can’t keep my hands off you in the shower?”

“I have Mr. Ducky to keep you at bay.” 

Jaebum raises an eyebrow, “Mr. Ducky?” 

Mark pulls away to show him and reveals a big rubber duck,

“He’s my bathing buddy.”

Jaebum narrows his eyes at the thing and if anyone asks he is NOT suddenly jealous of a rubber duck.

“I can be your bathing buddy,” Jaebum says as he comes forth and Mark giggles as Jaebum is definitely jealous of a rubber duck.

Mark’s laughter soon grows as Jaebum picks him up to step inside the tub and starts the shower after setting him back down but keeping him close. With the hot water running, the two take a moment to just gaze into one another’s eyes before soft smiles were growing and hands seek out to touch. They felt giddy; oh so happy and it was a wonderful feeling of their hearts beating this steady rhythm that continues to grow stronger. 

Fingers graze, mapping out the other in awe before it turns playful and their smiles turn into grins as they mess one another’s hair up under the water. Little bubbles form as they soap up each other's body and Mark can’t hold back his fits of giggles when he gives Jaebum a bubble beard before Jaebum is gently and carefully rinsing out Mark’s hair so he doesn’t get any soap in his eye. With both soon clean again, they share a towel as they get out to dry off when they hear knocking at the door. Both their eyes go wide as they realize how late it is and both gasp before rushing to get their clothing on and make it to the door before Mark’s manager gets too upset. And when they both stand at the door after their rush, hands on the doorknob together, they both can’t help but smile once more as this felt so right. 

And thus officially started their secret relationship.

Though not so secret from the others and Youngjae who is the current one to know what had gone down last night.

Youngjae to Mark: Did you live out one of your fantasies? ;P 

Mark to Youngjae: Normally I’d be upset that you gave away such information but I surely crossed that one off my bucket list so thank you. Also, I fully understand now why you guys all use this certain body wash.

Youngjae: Comes in handy don’t it? You won’t smell like sex or like you rubbed Jaebum’s nut all over you cause we both know he came inside you.

Mark: You didn’t tell him about that kink too did you?

Youngjae: No! Not yet anyway. I’ll give it a few days before I mention anything.

Mark: Youngjae! 

Youngjae: Kidding, kidding. Only if you tell me one thing about this morning.

Mark: ….

Mark: Jaebum doesn’t like rubber ducks.

Youngjae: Excuse me?

Mark: Oh, gonna arrive at the photo shoot soon, gotta go!

Youngjae: Wait, Mark you can’t leave just yet! Why does my brother not like rubber ducks? Are you talking about the one Suga hyung got you as a birthday gift one year?

Mark left the chat.

It was exactly ten minutes later when Jaebum receives a text as he’s standing guard outside the dressing room,

Youngjae: So I heard you’re jealous of ducks

Jaebum: If you even think about sending Mark a truck full of ducks I will find you and I will end you

Youngjae: :D Tell me how his photo shoot goes!

Youngjae left the chat.

Hoo boy, Jaebum has a feeling…


	6. Chapter 6

Mark was nervous. So nervous that he kept biting his lip and his leg was bouncing during the car ride there. He managed to distract himself for a bit when Youngjae texted but now that he’s here, his nervousness came rushing back.

“You got this baby,” Jaebum whispers into his ear as he helps Mark out of the van.

Mark flushes, instantly putting his head down so no one else will notice. It was just a few words and Jaebum’s pet name that he loves to call Mark when only Mark can hear. But it does wonders. Having Jaebum here beside him does wonders too and though he’s shy, he’s able to walk into the building with confidence and shake the photographer’s hand.

“Hello! It’ll be a pleasure working with you today.”

Mark bows in respect to the photographer after her greeting,

“Th-thank you. I’m honored to be here.”

“Oh nonsense! Everyone would love to do a photo shoot session of you! Like wow, do you not know your own beauty?” 

She gently tilts Mark’s head back up, helping him out of the bowing stance so she can look at him some more.

“Such natural beauty. Our stylist is going to have fun dressing you up today.”

As if on cue, a loud gasp is heard before clicking of high heels and then a bubbly blonde appears,

“He really is ten times more beautiful in person!”

“I know right? It’s going to be hard to even capture a glimpse of that beauty in a photo,” the photographer adds.

Mark stands there in a blushing mess and it just makes him cuter.

“He’s just too cute!” the two squeal.

“Come with me doll, I’ll show you where the dressing room is before bringing you some clothes I want you to try on.”

The stylist hooks her arm through Mark’s and starts to lead him away as she takes notice of Jaebum following right behind him,

“Oh, wow, you have a mighty handsome bodyguard there.”

Jaebum was polite but he also kept his eyes on her and he did not like how she was hanging off him. Gently guiding her away from Mark, he offers his arm instead,

“Is the dressing room far?” 

She doesn’t complain at all as she hangs off his side, “Not at all, right this way.” 

It didn’t take long and to get settled in the dressing room with the clothes he’ll be wearing for the shoot. After some small talk, she leaves Mark to get dressed and for Jaebum to come get her when he was ready for the finishing touches and hair to be done. The moment the door closes, Mark kisses Jaebum’s cheek.

“Oh? What’s that for?” Jaebum asks as a smirk if forming.

“For being you again. Though she’s honestly just a friendly person like Jackson, you still kept it professional and pulled her away without force.” 

“So all I have to do is keep being me to get kisses from you?” Jaebum teases lightly and Mark smacks his arm playfully,

“I’m being serious here!” 

Jaebum chuckles before cupping Mark’s face and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Mark stills, breath hitching before Jaebum is pulling back some.

“What was that for?” 

“I’m lending you some of my strength and protection. Can you feel it? I can tell you calmed down instantly.”

He’s not lying. His whole body relaxed and he now has a warm tingly feeling left behind.

“I don’t know, I think you need to try it again,” Mark insists and Jaebum smirks because he knows Mark is lying but for Mark he’d do anything. Besides, he wants to kiss him again as well, but this time it’s on the lips. It’s short and sweet and catches Mark off guard before a dorky smile appears next.

“Oh you sly alpha,” Mark says while remaining close.

“I have to get one before the long day ahead for I know it’ll be awhile before I can get you alone again. Now, if you need me I’ll be right outside the door. And don’t worry. No one will go in and out without going through me first.”

Mark nods, thanking him before they’re forced to part. Mark watches Jaebum leave the room before starting to get dressed, making sure to snag some of the makeup off the counter to cover up Jaebum’s love marks from last night just in case.

Pocketing his phone, Jaebum shifts his weight to his other leg when he hears the door opening and turns to see Mark poke his head out,

“I’m ready.” 

Grabbing Mark’s own make-up artist and staff, the stylist joins in as they’re now all in the dressing room adding the finishing touches and such. Jaebum can’t keep his eyes off Mark as he sits in the chair with the ladies moving about around him. His hair was so fluffy and styled cutely with the black hat that rested on top down to his dark flannel long sleeve that was bigger than him and some dark pants and shoes. 

“Perfect! Just look!” the stylist exclaims as she points for Mark to look at his reflection.

Mark does look but all he sees is Jaebum meeting his gaze and finds himself trying to hold back the smile and feeling of happiness but failing. Ducking his head and attempting to stop his flush he answers,

“Thank you.” 

They move back to the set and once Mark is told what the theme is and some pointers, the photographer starts her session. The moment the first flash goes, Mark goes right into professional mode naturally. This photo shoot isn’t about being sexy as it is more cute for the moment as she wants to show off several sides of Mark to the fans. Adding in yellow flowers, Mark looks ethereal in his many poses and Jaebum’s favorite is when Mark is up on the staircase while looking down toward the camera. The flowers are in front and being held by Mark as they rest along the railing as well as Mark is leaning against his arm. From the angle, it’s like Mark is peeking over the flowers and his eyes really pop as they gaze deeply into the camera. 

As the photo shoot continues through many different outfits and hairstyles, the photographer captures many breathtaking moments. For this being Mark’s first solo shoot, it’s like he’s been doing it solo for years from the professionalism and what he’s learned along the years of being with Jackson and Bam.

But when they get to one part, Jaebum is having a hard time hiding his reactions. It was already hard but he had to remain professional himself. This was his job to be Mark’s bodyguard but boy was a higher being above testing him. A see through shirt really? It was silky and though it was see through, you had to get up super close in order to see more details like the front of the chest. With the lighting effect, It was a real tease and it was riling Jaebum up as they’d have Mark turn just enough for him to show off some skin but cover the other parts like the mole on the center of his chest that he wants to see dammit! 

Jaebum’s eyes go real wild when they get Mark to change the angle again and this time Mark is half bent over as he’s picking something up and his fat ass is in perfect view of Jaebum. Jaebum curses as Mark’s small frame starts to come back up and Jaebum can see his back muscles ripple along with the delicious skin peeking through the see through shirt. And Jaebum can spot where some of his love marks are showing as parts of the makeup must’ve gotten rubbed off sometime during the photo shoot. The photographer doesn’t seem to notice yet as she is busily snapping away photos and Mark ends up looking to the side as he stops and she gets the perfect angle of Mark being sensual. Luckily in the photos she took, you can’t make out any of Jaebum’s marks except for one, the one where the photographer takes notice of finally

“Oh? Is the material affecting your skin?”

Only Jaebum and Mark know where those marks have come from but Mark just nods along,

“I’m ok though, please don’t worry.”

“We can try the photos again if you’d like but I honestly like this one. The markings make a pattern too that adds to the sexiness and allure of the pose and photo.”

Mark’s heart thumps faster and he’s quick to agree that it was perfect and they should keep it. 

Oh Jaebum feels for the fans that are going to see the reveal of this photo shoot in the upcoming magazine. They’re all going to go crazy like Jaebum currently is because his love mark is gonna be in one of the main photos! Don’t react. Don’t react. Resist. Must resist...

“I think this will drive your fans wild. They’ll think it’s part of the photo shoot so you have nothing to worry about either but let’s hurry and get you into another outfit so the material doesn’t rub you raw.” 

Mark tries not to look toward Jaebum as he passes by to head toward the dressing room. Just looking at the photo and seeing Jaebum’s marks on him makes him not only happy but loved. To show off in a secret way that Jaebum is his alpha makes it exhilarating and wanting him to do more things like that. Of course Jaebum wasn’t planning this when they had sex last night. He had tried to do it where no one would see but neither knew about the see through shirt coming into play. Still, Mark was going to take this opportunity and let it be in the magazine. And in a way, the whole world will see.

The second the ladies gave Mark privacy to change, Jaebum shuts and locks the door behind him before he has Mark up against the dresser the next. Mark’s moan is muffled by the intense and possessive kiss before both are left panting when they pull back for air.

“Dammit Mark, you had no idea how hard it was to not snap right then and there. Seeing my marks showing. How you even agreed,” a low growl comes forth as Jaebum is having a hard time now from not taking Mark against this dresser and marking him all over again.

Mark’s just as affected though as he clings to Jaebum’s front, his body more than willing to have Jaebum take him here and now but it’s not the right time or place. So he bites back the needy moan and nuzzles against Jaebum sweetly to try and calm them both. It takes a few minutes but both are slowly calming down as they hold the other close.

“I’m sorry for doing that without asking you first but I don’t regret last night and I’m proud to wear your markings,” Mark admits softly.

Moving back some more, Mark tilts his head up to look at Jaebum more properly,

“I...I don’t want this to be some fling. I want a real relationship with you and I know it has to be in secret so I don’t expect you to want one with me but if you don’t, I’m afraid I can’t keep doing what we’re doing now and we’ll have to go back to just being an idol with his bodyguard for I don’t want to get too attached as I already am.”

Jaebum ends up grinning as he rubs soothing circles against Mark’s waist,

“I wanted a relationship with you since before last night, Mark. If you would’ve told me you wanted a fling, I’d be trying everything in my power to convince you otherwise because I’m already going crazy over you. You don’t know how much I loved it when you told her to keep that photo so you could show off my markings. To show off my claim. You make me want to mark you more and before every photo shoot so everyone would know you’re taken. That you’re mine.”

“So that means-” Mark is growing excited with his happiness shining through.

“Yes baby, I’m yours too.” 

Mark lets out a happy noise before wrapping his arms around the back of Jaebum’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. They both can’t help but grin during it as happiness radiates through both. 

“I wanna keep kissing you but we’ve already wasted enough time,” Jaebum pouts as he has to force himself to stop kissing Mark.

Mark giggles as Jaebum still hasn’t let go of him despite him saying they need to hurry. His expression soon softens before he leans up to kiss Jaebum’s forehead.

“What was that for?”

“I’m lending you my strength to get through the rest of the shoot.”

Jaebum chuckles before they both reluctantly let go.

“See you in a few,” Mark says and Jaebum smirks before winking.

It ends up turning into his dinosaur laugh as Mark flings his shirt and it hits Jaebum in the face,

“I told you that look is illegal!” 

But Mark is giggling too before Jaebum leaves the dressing room to stand guard. And as Jaebum stands guard, he can’t stop smiling. Nor can Mark stop his own as both keep thinking about the other. Of their boyfriend. Of their lover.

Neither can stop that warm feeling thumping steadily from within and both of them never want it to stop. Ah, love was such a wonderful feeling…

The photo shoot ended after a while and now they were heading back to the hotel where Mark can shower and then can order some take out or something before relaxing some as Mark’s busy schedule is only just beginning. For tomorrow there’s another photo shoot and then the day after that, they have to travel again and Mark is going to be doing a meet and greet. 

Jackson: How did your first photo shoot go?!

Bam: I’m sure it went well and had them wrapped around your finger.

Yugyeom: Did you get shy? You got shy didn’t you?

Jinyoung: You guys have to let him respond first before bombarding him all at once.

Youngjae: heheh

Mark: It went really well. Better than well. It was great. So great.

Jackson: I’m so happy for you! 

Yugyeom: We told you it would be fine!

Bam: Do you have any sneak peek photos to show us? ;)

Jinyoung: Bam don’t make me fly my ass to where you are.

Bam: What? I can’t hype up one of my bros? 

Youngjae: I bet it was great. My brother took good care of you?

Mark: ....

Youngjae: Bahahaha

Yugyeom: Am I missing something? Is this another inside joke?

Mark: Yes

Youngjae: No

Bam: Sounds suspicious here.

Jackson: Is Jaebum not doing his job properly? Do I need to come to you?

Mark: I’m fine Gaga.

Jackson: Are you sure? You do remember our S.O.S. signal right?

Jinyoung: He’d be better off calling the authorities before you since you guys aren’t even in the same country right now.

Jackson: You underestimate me, babe. I’d find a way to reach you before anyone else no matter where I was.

Yugyeom: No flirting over group chat!

Bam: Yeah, gross. What do you think this is? 

Youngjae: Bam, you love hearing about our sex stories but if its mushy mushy, its too much?

Bam: Do I need to explain why? 

Youngjae: Ye-

Jinyoung: No! And Babe, I can’t concentrate at work if I know you’re making heart eyes at me from across town.

Bam: You’re literally on group chat right now! How are you working?!

Jaebum: You guys talk a lot on here.

Yugyeom: …

Bam: …

Jackson: …

Jinyoung: …

Mark: Youngjae I told you no! >:( 

Yugyeom: Welcome!

Bam: Holy shit! He’s finally added to the group chat!

Jackson: Are you treating my Yien right?!

Jinyoung: Hello cat lady

Youngjae: What? My finger slipped.

Mark: Your finger can’t slip and accidentally add someone to the chat unless you type in their name and push more buttons to add them!

Youngjae: Says the one who meant to say his phone was dying like he was talking on the phone and not texting!

Jaebum to Jackson: Of course

Jaebum: Mark is growling at the phone. Should I be scared? 

Yugyeom: Oh! He’s going into L.A. gangster mode! He needs chocolate milk stat!

Bam: Never stray far without chocolate milk bro. It’s a huge lifesaver.

Youngjae: You can’t be too mad at me, Mark. I sent you a gift this morning!

Jinyoung to Jaebum: So you reply to Jackson but ignore me?

Jaebum to Jinyoung: Yup.

Jinyoung: O.O  
Bam: *laughing face* The brunt reply. Jinyoung I think you’ve met your own match

Jaebum: His manager had some chocolate milk ready to go.

Jackson: He’s learned well and he’s also wrapped around Mark’s finger.

Bam: Like you aren’t. You sent him an ice cream truck that is full of chocolate milk

Jackson: Bam! He doesn’t know that yet! 

Mark: I’m getting an ice cream truck?!

Bam: Shit! I’m sorry bro!

Jinyoung: Looks like us spoiler Kings live up to our name

Yugyeom: If it helps, Bam is gonna up Jackson hyung’s truck with a smoothie one the same day

Mark: Smoothies too?!

Jaebum: Mark is literally bouncing in his seat now

Bam: Yugs! You’re supposed to have my back!

Yugyeom: I always have your back, especially when you’re wrapped around me-

Jackson: Oh, whose flirting now?!

Jaebum: this group chat is weird

Everyone to Jaebum: You’re welcome

Mark: We’re almost back to the hotel guys

Youngjae: Ooo, I’m excited for you to see what I got you!

Jaebum: Oh god, you did go through with it

Mark: Through with what?

Jaebum: Well lookie here, the hotel is here and I got to make sure he gets inside safely so goodnight everyone. Youngjae, remind me to murder you later. Bye.

Jaebum and Mark left the chat.

“What did he do?” Mark asks as he sips on his chocolate milk.

Jaebum is already sulking as he pockets his phone,

“We’ll find out once we get inside I’m sure.”

Curious, Mark thanks everyone as the van stops before hopping out with Jaebum. He really wants to run to his room so he can find out but he remains at a nice slow pace because he wants Jaebum to keep touching him. Feeling his hand against the small of his back as Jaebum keeps him close to him has Mark on cloud nine. And Mark isn’t going to lie, watching Jaebum doing his job is hot as Jaebum goes all professional and is downright sexy while he does it. 

Finally getting upstairs, Mark excitedly slides his key into the card slot and when the light turns green, he flings the door open and turns on the lights. Instantly, his eyes go wide in awe before he’s letting out a huge noise of glee and rushes inside.

Yellow. Yellow fucking everywhere from the ceiling to the floor as it surrounded the living room and walkway as it was full of ducks. Giant to tiny little ducks.

“I love it!” Mark shouts as Jaebum slowly closes the hotel door and sighs in defeat as he accepts this fate.

“Bummie, look! It’s so Fluffy!” Mark exclaims as he holds a giant stuffed duck that’s as big as him and squeezes it against his chest. 

Jaebum’s frown grows as the jealousy rises. He can already hear Youngjae laughing away in the background before an actual ding is heard. He knows he shouldn’t because it’s only from one person that knows he’s arrived at the hotel by now. Still, he pulls out his phone and checks to find it’s from said person.

Youngjae: I know you love me! Enjoy!

Jaebum feels a sudden tug on his hand before he’s looking up and finds himself being moved to the center of the yellow ducks.

Youngjae is chilling in a hot tub built into the hotel bathroom with a wine glass in one hand and his phone in the other when he sees Jaebum posted a new picture on his social media. Going to the page, Youngjae squeals loudly as he can already see the bright yellow surrounding in the background but in the middle is both Mark and Jaebum. And Jaebum is wearing a bright duckie headband with the cutest pout ever! With Mark unable to hold back his giggle at Jaebum being so cute. Youngjae smiles fondly at the photo as Mark looks so happy and though Jaebum is pouting like a two year old, the fact that he even put it on for one, took a picture of it and then posted it on social media showed just how far gone he was for Mark. Youngjae knows the reason he posted this picture too and that’s because of Mark being so happy naturally. It was a perfect moment caught on camera as Mark couldn’t hold the camera upright as he was in his fit of giggles. And he wanted to show this off even if it meant ruining his own badass and sexy reputation for the sake of it. He even went one step further and put his sulky face as his profile pic because Mark asked him too.

Youngjae to Jaebum: I’m happy for you Hyung. It seems like you finally found the true love you’ve been looking for

Youngjae doesn’t have to wait long for a response and it’s a picture attachment. Opening it, Youngjae sees a photo of Mark passed out with his head on Jaebum’s chest. Their limbs are entangled with leftover take out on the nightstand and some show playing in the background on the T.V. Jaebum has the most genuine and loving expression on his face.

Jaebum: I have


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving where the photo shoot was taking place, the two found the food stands that Jackson and Bam had talked about sending. Mark was instantly excited and in awe like a child as he ran over to enjoy the goodies before anything else would be done. No one had the heart to tear Mark away from it as they watched him cutely sip from a straw and hum in happiness. Jaebum took that chance to snap some photos with his phone to post on the group chat.

Jackson/Bam: I told you he’d like mine better!

Bam: Um, excuse you. You can obviously tell he’s smiling more while at my smoothie stand

Jackson: You might need to get your eyes checked for Yien is definitely doing heart eyes at my stand

Yugyeom: And it begins…

Youngjae: Mine was the best with all the duckies!

Jinyoung: Yours was fully amusing with the profile pic Jaebum posted

Jaebum: What can I say, I’m a badass duck

Youngjae/Yugyeom: *laughter emojis

Jinyoung: Oh yeah, totally

Jaebum: I can feel your eye roll from here

Mark: There’s another truck! 

Bam/Jackson: WHAT?! Who would dare?!

Mark: It’s full of candy!

Jaebum: Oh wow…

Yugyeom: Who would send a candy truck? Youngjae?

Youngjae: I sent him the duckies yesterday so it wasn’t me today

Bam: I demand to know who sent this truck right now! 

Jackson: Yeah! Someone tell me so I can fly over and kick their ass!

Jinyoung: …

Mark: Thank you Jinyoungie! I love it!

Bam/Jackson: *shocked and gasping emojis*

Jaebum: Did you really have to go and put your face on everything? Even the napkins? 

Youngjae: Oh my god, I can’t! *rofl*

Yugyeom: That’s our hyung

Bam: Well now you got to go over and kick your mate’s ass

Jackson: I can’t harm that lovely peach! I can make sweet love to it

Bam: He sent a food truck on our day! He betrayed us!

Jackson: You’re right. Rough sex it is. Babe, when is your lunch break?

Jinyoung: In an hour

Jackson: Good, I’m on my way. You better be ready

Jackson and Jinyoung left the chat.

Jaebum: Why do I get the feeling Jinyoung knew this was coming?

Youngjae: Because he did. There’s only very few ways to get Jackson riled up. Plus, Mark is everyone’s favorite and we fight over him all the time

Mark: No fighting! Don’t make me put you guys in time out again

Yugyeom: No, I like that idea. I got to snuggle with you while everyone else was in trouble

Bam: That’s only because you were too shy to voice your feelings at the time but I know you! 

Youngjae: I would hope you’d know him. He’s your mate

Bam: Mark!!! Tell me how my smoothies were.

Mark: delicious

Bam: Better than Jackson and Jinyoung’s?

Mark: I like everyone’s the same

Youngjae: But if you were doing a competition based on appearance and taste, whose was better?

Yugyeom: Yeah, you can tell us. 

Jaebum: Oh, he’s thinking hard looking at all three. I think he’s going to ask for my opinion

Bam: Yours can’t count! Don’t you persuade him!

Mark: Bummie. I liked Bummie’s the best

Yugyeom/Youngjae/Bam: ….  
Yugyeom: But he didn’t do a truck?

Mark: Nope. But he appeared with breakfast this morning after going downstairs to get me some before I woke up. The plus was that I got to look at him and conversate with him while I ate it

Jaebum: *happy grin*

Youngjae: If that isn’t the cutest shit I’ve ever read

Bam: That’s not fair, he’s your bodyguard so of course he gets to be there---Wait, are you flirting?

Yugyeom: :O

Mark: It’s too early to process this information

Yugyeom: Oh hyung is too cute

Youngjae: I can’t handle it

Bam: Too early? It’s ten there is it not?

Mark: Sorry, you’re breaking up. I didn’t quite catch that…

Youngjae: *dying of laughter*

Bam: You’re texting! This is a group chat!

Mark and Jaebum suddenly leave the chat

Groaning, Mark buries his face against Jaebum’s pecs. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark lets out.

He slipped. He couldn’t help it. It’s been such a great morning from Jaebum waking him up to breakfast, to the two sharing food and hand feeding the other with stolen kisses in between before arriving to see the food trucks. Add onto the group chat where he feels safe and loved that it just came out naturally. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, baby. I liked it that you felt comfortable to flirt with me around your pack,” Jaebum whispers softly.

Mark backs up some with a happy gasp, “I can tell them that we’re together?” Mark whispers back.

Jaebum smiles, “Of course. I told you I want a relationship with you. If it was up to me, I’d announce it to the whole world because I want to show you off and love on you no matter where we are.”

Mark’s heart skips a beat before he has to bite his lip to keep himself from reacting because right now he really wants to kiss Jaebum. It’s too late though for Jaebum saw it and can tell that Mark’s holding back. Jaebum glances up to see everyone is minding their own business and no one is nearby. So without further ado, Jaebum gently moves Mark till they’re behind the giant sign that has Jinyoung on it before the two are pulling each other closer to seal their lips together. It was needy and passionate that Mark was having a hard time from not making noise as Jaebum affects him so much. Jaebum is in the same boat as he wants nothing more than to take Mark back to the hotel where he can make love to him all day. It’s torture to be out in public and so close but he can’t do what he wants to do which is love on Mark freely. 

Mark whines lowly when they have to stop and pull away.

“It’s not fair of you to say that and leave me like this.” 

Jaebum growls as kisses at Mark’s ear while caressing his face,

“Trust me baby, I don’t like it either but I don’t want to lose being your bodyguard.”

That’s right. Even though Youngjae and Jinyoung technically hired Jaebum, it still had to go through the company’s contracting and if Jaebum broke any of the rules, he would be pulled from being Mark’s body guard and Mark could also lose his contract with the company as well for violating rules like the strict no dating rules that were set up in place. 

“I wish I could tell everyone about us. I want to tell the others so bad too but Gaga and Bam might try and take you away…”

“Shh, it’s ok,” Jaebum eases softly to calm Mark down, “I understand completely so you don’t have to worry. I’m not going anywhere baby and I know we can tell them one day. Youngjae already knows so he can help persuade them if anything happens before then.”

“Yugyeom knows too. Well, not that we got together, but he knew I liked you a lot before we left for my first photo shoot.”

“See? We have nothing to worry about. I think they’d take it well but we’ll get to that when the day comes.”

Mark nods, relaxing in Jaebum’s hold,

“I don’t know how they do it,” Mark admits. “How they can act like they’re just good buddies out in public while I want to shout that I’m yours and that you’re mine. When all I want to do right now is kiss you again and keep you close.”

“Shit, baby, you can’t rile me up like this.”

Right. They need to calm down. They’ve probably wasted enough time already and Mark needs to get ready for the photoshoot that’s about to take place. Closing his eyes, he forces himself to calm down; fighting with his instincts that are screaming, Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum. When he feels Jaebum rest their foreheads together, he releases the breath he’s been holding. He hopes with everything in him that nothing will take Jaebum from him and that he can continue to remain by Jaebum’s side for many more days to come…

Luckily they continued on with the day with no one suspecting or noticing a thing. To everyone else, Jaebum was just Mark’s bodyguard, though the others knew their relationship was special by how close they were. No one pried though as they just thought it was sweet and adorable. Especially with how Jaebum would help fix Mark’s attire instinctively or move to block him from view if he had an attire mishap until Mark could fix it. Jaebum would naturally bring Mark something to eat or drink during the small breaks so Mark would keep his energy up and be hydrated, all while making sure staff remained professional and no one that wasn’t personal try to slip into the room. The staff honestly loved Jaebum by this point. He was friendly and respectful and got along well with them and the manager and him would crack a few jokes here and there. It was a nice little team that Mark had working for him and Jaebum knew Mark was being well taken care of by them wherever they went. 

The photoshoot was a long one but it went by fast before it was soon finishing up. Mark thanked everyone for having him while bowing politely before he headed back to the dressing room where he’d change back into his first attire. From there, they’d go get something to eat before heading to the hotel. It would be the last night at this hotel for they’d be flying out first thing in the morning for the meet and greet event the same day. Entering the dressing room, Mark lets his professional expression go as he plops into the chair for a moment to gather himself. When he feels hands start to work his shoulders, Mark groans as he leans into it.

Mark was tired. He was in all sorts of positions and attires today. Moving from set to set to the constant pace of one photo to the next. Then you had the giant lights that shined blasts of heat on you all day that was a bit suffocating and had him all sweaty. He gives props to models who do this for a living.

“Youngjae wasn’t lying when he said your hands were lethal,” Mark lets out as Jaebum worked wonders on his muscles.

When he hears Jaebum chuckle, Mark opens his eyes to see Jaebum looking down at him with a fond smile,

“Lethal huh? I never gave him a shoulder massage before so he must’ve been talking about with me being a marine.”

“Well you’re not allowed to ever give him one or he’ll be demanding one every time and then the others will be next in line and I’ll never get a chance at one again.”

“Understood, Boss.”

Mark giggles before he’s leaning forward to start the process of taking the accessories off when he spots something on the desk near the mirror. It's a vase full of flowers that to anyone else they would be very pretty and would be a joy to receive but to Mark, they’re not. Because these are the exact flowers that he used to receive from someone over and over no matter where he went with little love notes before the last one came back in that dressing room where his stalker had slipped into. He was back. His stalker was back.

Mark jerks up and out of his chair so he can get away from the flowers, 

“No,” he lets out in distress as he starts to get worked up.

“Mark?” Jaebum calls out at Mark’s sudden change in demeanor. 

Mark can’t look away from the flowers as he shakes his head and his hands start to tremble. He looks so pale as he keeps backing up slowly.

“He can’t...he’s supposed to be in jail still. How did he…” A pitiful noise escapes him before Jaebum is wrapping him up in his arms.

“Breathe Mark. Just breathe for me,” He pleads softly as he could hear Mark’s breathing had been picking up along with his chest heaving.

Another scared sound comes out but Jaebum continues to hold him steady and with encouraging him with sweet words into his ear, Mark manages to get his breathing in check. Jaebum doesn’t know what’s happening but Mark is shaken up over it and when he goes to ask, Mark beats him to it with a question of his own,

“Is there a note in the flowers?”

Frowning, Jaebum pulls back just enough to look back and sees a tiny white folded note sticking out the center of the flowers. When Jaebum doesn’t reply right away, Mark grows upset.

“I...I n-need to go. Take me back to the hotel please.” 

Mark clings to Jaebum as he begs. Jaebum doesn’t pry as Mark’s safety is his first priority and Mark doesn’t feel safe in this building right now. 

“Shh, baby, I got you. I’ll take you back to the hotel. Let me get the manager first.”

Jaebum doesn’t leave Mark’s side as he calls the manager over the phone. He tries to explain the situation but the moment he speaks of flowers, he hears the rushed footsteps of the manager before the door is swinging open. The manager looks just as shaking up but with anger and concern as he comes inside and heads right over to the desk.

“When did these arrive?” the manager asks but he’s talking to the others that have appeared now too.

“Um, it was delivered just an hour ago,” one of the buildings staff admits.

Mark’s staff members notice the flowers and right away, they go to console him,

“Oh honey.”

Mark hides in their arms as he tries to not think back to that day. 

“Is there something wrong with these flowers?” Jaebum asks in a whisper as he stands next to the manager.

The manager glances over to Mark before turning his attention back to the flowers,

“It seems Jackson and Bam didn’t tell you the full story did they?”

Full story? And then it clicks. Mark’s stalker. He had only heard bits and pieces of it but as far as Jaebum recalled, the stalker was locked up for life.

“This can’t be him. He should still be in jail,” Jaebum lets out.

The manager had picked up the note and had read it before he holds out it in front of Jaebum’s face,

“Then how do you explain this?” 

‘I’m back my love and soon I’ll have you in my arms once more’

Jaebum enters the group chat

Jaebum to everyone: I need to know right now the full story of Mark’s stalker

Jinyoung: Is something wrong?

Youngjae: What happened?

Yugyeom: Is hyung ok?!

Bam: He had a stalker. 

Jackson: He got locked up for life a while back

Jaebum: *sends attachment*

Instantly the group chat became a group call.

“Where is Mark?” Jinyoung asks first while the others are all asking the same thing in the background.

Jaebum glances over to the bed where Mark is currently resting. Ever since leaving the building, Mark was quiet and still shaken up. He didn’t want to eat and had a hard time focusing. Jaebum helped to clean him up and held him until Mark fell asleep listening to Jaebum’s humming and soothing ministrations. Jaebum had laid there for a while but he needed answers and he needed them now.

“Getting much needed rest so everyone needs to be quiet. It’s why I texted instead of calling.”

Bam curses in the background,

“Bro this can’t be happening.”

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Jackson states.

“There was no way we knew this would happen Jackson. He was sentenced to life in prison. We went to the hearing. We saw him get taken away in handcuffs,” Jinyoung defends.

The stalker’s court dates and such were all hidden from the media and public knowledge for Mark’s safety. He was traumatized from the events that took place that they wanted this dealt with fast and privately. The only ones that even know that Mark had a stalker was the pack, close family and the company along with the staff that works alongside Mark, Bam and Jackson. 

“But those flowers...that guy always sent the same flowers and vases everywhere hyung went,” Yugyeom informs.

“Could this be a copycat? Could someone have found out about his stalker?” Youngjae questions back.

“It’s a possibility but what would a copycat gain from doing that? That guy was a feral alpha that was obsessed with Mark,” Jinyoung replies.

“I need to know his name,” Jaebum cuts in. “I could look it up myself but it’ll take more time. If I have a name now then I can research him faster through a buddy of mine.”

“Norman Khan,” Yugyeom doesn’t hesitate.

“Bro!” Jackson lets out.

“Bae!” Bam lets out too.

“I trust Jaebum hyung. Out of all of us and the authorities, I know he can keep Mark hyung safe.”

“I agree. He’s far more capable with his marine abilities and this is what we hired him for,” Jinyoung adds.

“Be careful hyung. I know you’ll do whatever it takes to keep Mark safe but don’t do anything foolish,” Youngjae pleads.

“I don’t like this. I don’t want Mark far away during this time,” Jackson admits.

“I don’t either but Mark’s been so happy to finally be able to do this,” Bam states.

“You know how hard Mark’s worked to get to where he is today on top of trying to not let his trauma overcome him. He’s been wanting to do solo activities to really prove to himself that he can overcome this and not let his stalker win. Please don’t take that from him,” Youngjae says full of emotion.

“Mark told you that?” Jackson and Bam asked at the same time.

“He did. From the nightmares to panic attacks that we’ve all witnessed. Mark wants to get better so no one will worry about him. He wants to get better for us…” Youngjae starts to get choked up. “That day he told me that the most painful thing about this whole thing wasn’t the events that led up to the stalker getting into the dressing room. Nor was it when the stalker tried to do those horrible things...he said it was when he saw our expressions after every time he had an attack or breakdown that hurt him and that he never wanted to make us feel like that. To make us hurt...but it's not his fault. He didn’t do anything wrong...and yet he feels so bad about it and blames himself…” Youngjae breaks down as he recalls that conversation. 

It’s why Youngjae swore he’d do whatever he could to help Mark get better and that he’d find someone that could help him achieve that. 

“Youngjae?” The others can hear Danny’s voice before some shuffling is heard as Youngjae can’t stop the tears or sobs.

The others are crying themselves and trying not to break. Hearing all of this went straight to their hearts and their love swelled more for Mark. Their precious Mark. He didn’t deserve for this to happen to him at all. 

“I promise you that no matter who this is, I won’t let them have Mark. I’ll protect him and keep him safe. I’ll help him through this. No matter how many steps it may take, I’ll be his anchor to keep him going so he can overcome this. You guys just have to trust me. Rely on me. Don’t be afraid to tell me anything or ask anything of me. You may have hired me as his bodyguard but this is more than just a job to me. Mark is more than just a person. He’s very special to me so with or without your permission, I’m going to remain by his side. I just hope that I can gain your approval one day because Mark cares about you guys a lot and I don’t want to cause any strain between you and him.”

The others are blown away by his determined and passionate speech of a true alpha. Youngjae had managed to get a hold of himself and was giving a watery smile,

“Bro you totally gave it away.”

Jaebum knows that but he’s serious. He knows he told Mark they’d wait till the right moment and in due time but he’s not about to let anyone try and pull him from Mark, especially not now when this stalker could be back. 

“It was flirting earlier!” Bam exclaims.

“Not gonna lie, I saw this coming,” Jinyoung says next.

“I’ve already approved from the start,” Yugyeom agrees.

“You...and Yien...and...together...ah shit,” Jackson is going through a range of emotions right now.

“If Mark wants this and is happy-” Youngjae starts before Jackson cuts in,

“I know, I know. Listen, Jaebeom. I may not know you but you’re Youngjae’s brother so I’m going to let it slide. On top of that...I can tell from your words and your tone of voice how strongly you feel for Mark. So from alpha to alpha, I trust you to not only keep Yien safe but happy too.”

“I’m all for it too man. It’s about time Mark got some dick,” Bam says.

“Bam!” Everyone calls out and Bam laughs,

“I’m sorry, I had to lighten the mood somehow. No really, thank you. Though I’m not happy about another stalker or whoever this is, I’m glad that it’s happening with you around and not some random guy we ended up hiring.” 

“Thank you. Now can I know everything you know about this guy?” 

The phone call ended a bit ago and after that one, Jaebum had contacted his buddy who said he’d look into it right away. Placing his phone back onto the nightstand, Jaebum only has a few hours of sleep he can catch before they’d have to get up to go to the airport. Quietly getting back into bed, Jaebum finds himself smiling as Mark instantly moves closer to him in his sleep. Curling around him, Jaebum keeps an arm wrapped around Mark protectively,

“I got you baby. I won’t let anything happen to you,” Jaebum declares passionately before leaning down and kissing Mark’s forehead.

I swear not by the moon as it currently shines down upon us through the hotel window, but by my heart and soul that will never waver. For my love for you will only continue to grow as my soul will forever want to connect with yours. No matter what may come our way, I will never stray from your side. As I am yours and you are mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Norman Khan; an alpha in his early forties who majored in engineering and weaponry in the Russian military. He served for many years but was honorably discharged back in 2014. Starting in 2015, Khan was first seen at a fan signing of AmeriThaiKong where he got to shake hands with Mark Tuan. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary then but it's to be believed where Khan’s infatuation with Mark might’ve grown significantly since he got to touch him briefly. From there, Khan is seen at every event no matter the time or place. He managed to find their schedules and knew exactly when and where they would be. He would take pictures which were all found covered along the walls of his room and floor to his entire house structures. There is even evidence of private photos showing of Mark entering and exiting hotels, friends and family’s homes and even one where Mark was asleep during a small break he had during a busy schedule. It wasn’t until the sending of flowers that Mark and the others started to really take notice of Khan and his stalker behavior. Where the same flowers and vase would follow wherever Mark went with notes that declared Khan’s love for him. When authorities and the company tried to handle the situation and ban Khan from events as well as to not receive the flowers, Khan went to extreme measures to start sneaking into places to put the flowers there himself. He would also change his identity, attire, etc so that he could blend in with the crowds or even security just so he could remain close to Mark. It all went unnoticed by even the staff and bodyguards hired by the company until Khan slipped in when Mark was in the dressing room where Khan tried to claim him by force but Jackson Wang had come back to grab something he forgot and stopped Khan before he could do so. 

Even though Mark did not stop work and acted like everything was fine in public and around fans, he had to undergo therapy and suffers from panic attacks to nightmares as his stalker led to some serious trauma. Khan was arrested and tried and found guilty of all accounts where he would be sentenced to life in prison back in his home country. 

Below the information were all the many photos taken of Mark. To the flowers and vase and many notes written. There’s even evidence of Khan having many weapons and such in his house that suggested Khan had planned to claim and take Mark back with him to hold him there at the house for however long. 

God, no wonder Youngjae said he was perfect for the job. This guy not only had military knowledge but were people that Jaebum was trained to take down. And it was more than clear that Khan was obsessed with Mark. Though he didn’t want any of this to be happening, Jaebum was hoping this would just be some copycat or someone that found out about the case and decided to mess with Mark. That way things could be easily handled and the threat would be minimal but after reading what Wonho dug up for him…

This wasn’t good. 

To make matters worse was that it would take more time for Wonho to find out if Khan is still in the prison he was sent to for it’s not easy to hack into a Russian military base and they’re ex marines so it’s not like they can find the clearance to do so. All of this was being done under the radar but he trusts his buddy to get him the information. Hopefully it will be sooner than later. 

For now Jaebum was going to be paying extra attention and preparing for anything he needs to do in order to keep Mark safe. 

A small whimper brings his attention back to the bed where he sees Mark starting to toss and turn. The features on his face are no longer peaceful but full of fear as another pitiful sound escapes him. Jaebum gets up and strides over to Mark as he wants to wake him up from his nightmare. As he nears closer, Mark’s chest is heaving and he’s crying out for it to stop. He’s breaking out in a cold sweat as stray hairs stick to his forehead. And right before he reaches out to wake him, he hears Mark calling out his name to come save him. To find him and save him. 

“I’m here baby. I’m here,” Jaebum answers as he gently yet firmly touches Mark.

Mark jerks with a gasp, a scream coming out as he struggles a bit before he can register who he is holding him.

“It’s me, Mark. It’s ok. I got you,” Jaebum says sweetly as Mark finally focuses on him.

The moment their eyes connect, Mark lets out a heart clenching sob before the tears are falling and he’s heaving through a shaky cry. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to pull Mark further into his arms and Mark lets it all out as he cries into Jaebum’s shoulder while clinging on for dear life.

“H-he found me...and abducted me...I couldn’t get away...no matter what I did...I was so scared, Bummie...I kept calling out for you but it felt like I was getting farther and farther away…”

“Shh, it was just a nightmare,” Jaebum softly soothes.

He keeps Mark wrapped up in his arms, willing everything in him that Mark will stop shaking and crying. That he can help ease his fear and anxiety. Running fingers through Mark’s hair, his hand comes down to caress Mark’s face as he lift his chin so they can look at one another,

“Look at me baby,” He urges and Mark looks up at him, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you but if there happened to be something that took you away from me I promise you that I’m coming. No matter when or where, I will get you back. So don’t be afraid when you call out for me because I’ll answer. Whether it be with my voice, my actions or my soul. I will answer. Always.” 

Mark ends up giving a watery smile as he lifts his hand and Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to take it and intertwine their fingers together,

“You’re like a dream, you know that? My walking fantasy as you’re not only perfect, you’re a gentleman, a dork, a romantic sap and a bad ass and sexy alpha all in one. How did I get so lucky to have found you?” 

Jaebum can’t help but grin at hearing those words before lifting Mark’s hand higher a bit more so he can kiss the back of his hand before moving to press a tender kiss to each knuckle,

“I’m the lucky one. I’ve been waiting for you all my life. For my one true love…” he trails off as he gets lost in those bright blue eyes, his free hand moving to stroke Mark’s cheek.

The love he holds for Mark is undeniable as it burns so strongly and wild. Others may call him crazy but for Jaebum he knows Mark is the one. That Mark will forever be the one. 

Mark lets out a little breath when Jaebum leans down to kiss his forehead,

“Are you lending me more of your strength?” Mark asks quietly in the night air.

Jaebum ends up nuzzling against him,

“And my love. Love is very powerful and my love for you is endless so don’t worry, I have plenty to give.”

Mark smiles more, his tears long since stopped now. Mark nuzzles back as he soaks up Jaebum’s love and affection,

“Another then,” Mark begs sweetly.

Jaebum complies and Mark lets out a happy noise.

“More…”

Jaebum moves from Mark’s forehead as he keeps kissing over Mark’s face tenderly. Each time, Mark’s breath hitches and his voice becomes needier. Their scents are mixing, Mark’s sweet smell of slick filling the air as it mixes with Jaebum’s own arousal. Emotions are thrumming strongly throughout their bodies along with the steady thumping of their hearts.

“Don’t stop…” Mark continues to beg and when Jaebum finally reaches his lips, Mark whispers where only the two of them can hear as the moon bears witness,

“All of you. I wanna be tied with you as I give you all of me in return for all of you.” 

Those words resound in Jaebum’s heart as he soul reacts and reaches out immediately for Mark’s to intertwine with. With this spoken vow. With trust and loyalty as love threads it all together. Passion. Devotion. Two hearts to beat as one. Two souls that won’t part from the other, not even in death. 

Mark holds Jaebum’s gaze as his hands make work of taking off his clothes until every last inch of clothing is gone. 

“I love you Lim Jaebeom.” 

“Mark…” Jaebum lets out breathlessly. 

Jaebum’s eyes flash and Mark reacts back to his. Jaebum’s love is just as clear as Mark’s and Mark knows this even without Jaebum saying it back yet. Their bodies move at the same time. Their hands touching the other’s face as they start to lean in again. Lips seek the other and their control is slipping as love is taking over. 

“I love you, Mark,” Jaebum says it after the first kiss. 

He says it again after the second kiss. And the third and fourth. Mark says it back too. Keeps repeating until it’s just his name he’s saying but it holds the same affect. The undying love they both have for the other. The love that they’ll fight the world for that no one can get in between.

They don’t want to part but Jaebum’s clothes are in the way. Both help to get them off faster as the kiss grows more heated. The shirt comes off and they’re both pulling on the other to dive back in for another kiss. Taking off his pants goes faster before their bodies are flush together, both moaning at feeling the other so affected. Of feeling their warmth and love. Their aura that continues to wrap around and surround them fully. It makes the need all the more powerful. Drives them crazy as they can’t get enough. 

Harsh breathing is heard as they kiss, bite and moan into each other’s mouth. Tongues tease, lick and taste before they have to part for air. Eyes shine dangerously and wild with love and it’s right then and there that they know. They won’t regret this. They both want this. Mark remains kneeled in front of him and when Jaebum reaches up, Mark tilts his head to the side more, baring all. And when lips ghost over, Mark starts to tremble, his heart thumping loudly as everything in him screams yes. 

Mark cries out in both pleasure in pain, the scent of blood filling the air as nails dig into Jaebum’s shoulders. Arms come to hold him steady, Mark’s body convulsing. It feels so good. So right. Like heaven. This is everything he dreamed of and more. Of finding his one true love. And he has. And it’s such a wonderful feeling being tied together as one. To get to experience this love. And Mark doesn’t care if others think he made a rash decision. If he was moving too fast. He’s been thinking about Jaebum for years and from finally meeting and spending time with him, he realizes he’s loved this man for so long…

“Jaebum…” Mark whines before it turns into a moan.

Coming back down, Mark finds that Jaebum hasn’t stopped yet. He’s now sucking and lapping at the bite while his one hand fingers him open. Mark straddles Jaebum, his cock still hard even though he just came and the evidence is on both their stomachs. Fuck, or did Jaebum cum too? That thought turns Mark on more as he realizes Jaebum has. 

“Bummie…” Mark is turning into a moaning mess.

His mind is blanking as all instincts tell him to connect. His body is aching as he wants to sit on Jaebum’s dick. He feels like he’s turning into an animal as the urge is so strong but Jaebum is in the same boat. The need to feel and mark the other. To plant their love deep and have it spread till it’s all they feel. All they know. 

“Let me sit on it. Wanna sit on your cock. Please Bummie. Wanna feel you inside me,” Mark pleads, his hips moving as he fucks himself on Jaebum’s fingers. 

Shit. Jaebum pulls off from Mark’s neck and instantly the two lock lips. Mark whimpers at tasting himself, at knowing this is real. Hands touch and map out, riling each other up more before Mark has to show Jaebum that he belongs to him too. That all of him is his and he’s about to give Jaebum the best ride of his life. 

Jaebum groans loudly, hands gripping Mark’s hips as Mark knocks the breath out of him by taking him all in one go. 

“Baby…” Jaebum’s voice is rough and clearly far gone as he’s drowning in all of Mark.

“Feel me Bummie, feel my love for you.” 

Mark doesn’t wait as he starts to move up and down on Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum’s sounds of pleasure and seeing it on his face makes Mark wetter. Makes Mark go even crazier for more. It’s not long before he’s bouncing up and down, both of them getting vocal as the other is making them feel so much. 

“Love your cock...feels so good...so deep...Jae...Jae…”

God Mark was lethal as a power bottom. He was riding Jaebum so good that Jaebum can’t do anything but feel at the moment and look at the breathtaking view before him. From Mark taking all of him as his muscles ripple and sweat beads down that flawless skin. From Mark’s thick thighs and perfect ass, to the mole in the center of his chest that begs for attention just like his nipples are right now. All the way up the stained red claim that Mark can’t stop touching. Every time he does, he gets wetter and clenches down hard. His pupils are blown, eyes wild and passionate as he lets out constant noises of pleasure. But he’s looking right at him while all of this is happening which is the final blow. He can’t even announce it as it hits him fast and hard. He can only grab Mark’s hips and hold him down as he gives little thrusts up as he’s cumming deep inside Mark with a cry of his name. Mark ends up cumming right after, clenching down hard as he milks Jaebum of every last drop.

They’re both coming down, Mark purring happily. Opening his eyes, Jaebum finds Mark giving him a sedated smile,

“I’m tied to Bummie.”

Literally in more ways than one as Jaebum realizes he knotted Mark. Jaebum flushes as he’s never knotted before and they say alphas only knot their true mates. It soon makes him giddy for it’s just more proof that Mark is the one. 

“Thank you,” Mark says and Jaebum looks at him curiously to which Mark replies with, “For being you. For being you is what led me to falling in love with you before I even met you.” 

Jaebum gives a dopey grin as he goes all eye smile, 

“And you say I’m the only romantic sap.”

Mark playfully nips at his nose before they share a loving kiss. Mark ends up clenching down on Jaebum and both groan as Jaebum’s hips jerk up.

“Shit, I’m sorry baby I couldn’t help it,” Jaebum is quick to apologize but Mark just purrs and gives him that look,

“I’m not sorry.”

Jaebum feels Mark clench down again and lets out a low aroused growl. Mark turns into a naughty kitten as he says the magic words,

“I want it alpha. Want more of your love.” 

Oh fuck. Mark was so sexy and knew all the right buttons to push for Jaebum can’t resist. His alpha instincts are going into overdrive and Mark soon finds himself flipped onto his back, whining at the loss as Jaebum slips out of him before it turns into a loud moan as Jaebum dives back in…

Mark feels multiple times of Jaebum’s wild and passionate love.

It’s still not enough that right before the alarm goes off, Jaebum finds a very naughty kitty under the covers doing very naughty things. Needless to say, they had to skip breakfast so they could get to the airport on time. But that’s ok because Mark is happy and safe in his arms. And it’s when they reach the airport where Mark goes back to reality of the stalker that could be out there. But with the claim hidden under Mark’s collar as a constant reminder of Jaebum’s love and of Jaebum being beside him; Mark takes Jaebum’s hand and gets out of the van to not only face the world. But to face his anxiety. His nightmares. His stalker. 

So with his head held high, Mark enters the crowd of cheering fans with Jaebum remaining close with his hand on the small of his back…


	9. Chapter 9

Jaebum isn’t sure if it's the fact that they’re newly mated or if Jaebum’s love for Mark has grown so much in the past few hours but he’s having a hard time not showing intimacy with Mark. From exiting the van, he had to be a professional. He had to be in bodyguard mode and of course he took it very seriously. He kept an eye out, making sure to check all surroundings. He knows what Khan looks like but as was stated before, Khan would change up his identity to blend in. Jaebum looks for any signs of that too. From good hiding spots to anything suspicious but he felt nothing pull at his gut as there were only fangirls cheering and shouting along the way to the terminal. Maybe Khan really was still locked up or maybe he was trying to figure out his plan. If Khan is out he would know Jaebum is Mark’s bodyguard but does Khan know anything about him? Is he able to get intel like Jaebum is trying to get on him right now? He could be laying low. Testing out things before he makes a move. People like Khan are as predictable as they are unpredictable. Being feral can make you highly dangerous and lethal. Add on military knowledge and what he’s done in life and it makes him severely dangerous. Khan isn’t stupid either. The way he calculated their schedules to how he can get in and out without being seen to drop off the flowers...if it is Khan, did he sneak in those flowers himself or have it sent since no one would suspect right away until Mark saw it? 

Jaebum has been trying to get into Khan’s head but until he knows more, he can’t be too sure. And really, only Khan is going to know everything. It’s just up to Jaebum to keep everything from taking place.

But after arriving at the terminal and finding no danger, Jaebum fights back wanting to pull Mark closer. Of kissing his forehead and reassuring him again. Of pressing a loving kiss to his claim on Mark’s neck as he wants to love on Mark more and more. He’s not the only one as Mark wants to do the same. He wants to lean back against Jaebum’s chest and have those arms around him. He wants to hold his hand and play with the rings he has on. Hell, just being able to stare at him would be nice too but he knows if he stares too long his eyes will give away how far gone he is for Jaebum. So he distracts himself by looking at his phone and gets on the group chat.

Mark: I now know what a kid feels like going to a candy store but can’t have any candy :(

Yugyeom: Ummmm...aren’t you at the airport?

Mark: Yes. Waiting to board the plane now

Bam: He’s obviously talking about *ahem* you know who

Jackson: Jaebum? Yes, we all know from last night. We were there.

Mark: There? Wait-what?! You guys know?!

Youngjae: Did my brother not tell you?

Mark: …

Jinyoung: Why do I have the feeling some naughty times went down? If so, it’s good to see you in a better mood Mark. 

Jackson: We were all worried!

Jinyoung: Still are. We were actually just about to group chat you ourselves or call Jaebum if you didn’t answer

Mark: Guys...it’s ok. Bummie was with me the whole time. Still is. He’s currently looking over my shoulder as I text.

Yugyeom: Hello Hyung! And good! I’m glad to see you not letting this bring you down. I know you’re nervous and scared but we’re very proud of you

Bam: Very proud!

Youngjae: So proud!

Jackson: We love you Yien *many kissy faces*

Jinyoung: You can call or text us anytime you need to. Don’t forget to take breaks if it becomes too much and if at any time you need to leave you tell Jaebum and you get out of there. You don’t have to explain anything. Leaving yesterday after what happened was a smart decision. I already got onto the company and they promised me that the staff would be on the lookout as well as tighter security.

Mark: Thanks guys and there has been. But I only need Bummie. I trust him and feel safe around him

Youngjae: Stop being so cute! >-< But that’s good to hear! 

Bam: Bro! Don’t worry! You’ll arrive at the meet and greet and have a great time before you’ll be off on the next schedule. Surely everything will be fine

Everyone: Agreed! 

Jackson: Keep your chin up and keep spinning!

Yugyeom: Spinning! *twirls round and round*

Jinyoung: Text us when you land and when you arrive at the event

Youngjae: Be safe! And try not to have too much fun! ;P

Bam: Don’t try having sex on the airplane, its so not like how it is in fanfic. Those bathrooms are soooo small

Yugyeom: Not made for tall lanky people either. :( 

Jackson: Can we not this early?! 

Bam: It’s always sex time somewhere

Mark: Bye guys! <3

Mark leaves the group chat right as they can board the plane now. They made sure to have Mark away from most people and by the window so no one can try and get to him without going through Jaebum first. The staff surround in the front and middle so Mark can be in the back rows by himself and even then security is all around on the airplane. 

Mark lets out a breath as he tries to get comfortable. The plane has already taken off and everyone has settled in for the long flight. Each of them look so relaxed with their headphones on or catching up on some sleep but Mark can’t calm down. He just can’t help it as his mind starts to wander. Finding out that his pack knows now both with the potential stalker and their relationship has his nerves going up. Good news was that they were supportive of them being together and showered him in love and support of him still trying to keep going despite the flower set back. But he knows that they’re super worried now and that they want nothing more than to go to him right now or bring him home. Which is highly understandable from how everything happened in the past. How they had been so close to losing Mark possibly for forever. It sends chills down his spine and he’s quick to try and not think about it. It’s in the past. He’s safe. He’s ok. That alpha can’t get him. He can’t--

Fingers come to touch the back of his neck where they start to massage gently. When they press into the bite, Mark’s body reacts instantly and Mark finds himself relaxing under Jaebum’s soothing ministrations. 

“Bummie,” Mark whines as it’s not fair how Jaebum can make him react. 

His fingers work wonders and Mark can’t help but think of how last night went. How Jaebum claimed him and how Mark rode him until Jaebum knotted him.

“Baby, I’m trying to calm you down, not rile you up,” Jaebum whispers with a slight tease.

Mark pouts as Jaebum removes his fingers and is quick to put them back where they belong,

“I’ll be good,” Mark declares and a purr comes forth when Jaebum returns to massaging his neck.

“Says the one whose scent is becoming overly sweet right now,” Jaebum growls lowly into his ear where only he can hear.

“Nnn, I can’t help it when I crave your touch and your love all the time, Bummie. It’s your fault you’ve made me like this. You should take responsibility.”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow, “Right here right now? You know Bam was right about the bathrooms.”

Mark huffs into Jaebum’s chest. He knows from the times he’s tried to use the bathroom himself. There’s no way to do anything in those tiny bathrooms much less use the bathroom for what it’s for and everyone would know if Jaebum tried to go inside with him. They’re body guard and Idol right now but Mark can’t help himself. The urge is growing as the need is steadily thrumming under his skin. He feels like he’ll go crazy if Jaebum stops touching him anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Jaebum is already subtly looking around. Everyone is lost in their own little world or asleep. The back two rows are empty and they’re far enough away that any scent or seeing what might happen under a blanket is low for others to pick up on what’s going down. It’s still dangerous though. This is technically forbidden and getting caught would cause quite the scandal if any flight attendant leaked it out but Jaebum is positive he can make it look like they’re just snuggling. Mark just has to keep his voice down but oh, Jaebum really wants to hear it. Wants to see Mark come undone with his touch. Fuck, he’s going crazy himself.

Mark tries to think about anything else other than everything Jaebum beside him when Jaebum takes the blanket and drapes it over them both before turning on his side more to face him. Like this, they’re snuggling and that’s quite normal to the staff and other body guards but what isn’t normal out in public is how Jaebum’s hand is slowly trailing up his thigh. Mark bites back a noise as little jolts of pleasure and heat work its way up his body. Mark’s hand clings to Jaebum’s bicep when he feels his fingers sprawl out over his hardening cock.

“Bummie,” Mark whispers as it turns into a small whine.

Jaebum’s teasing him. Torturing him by the slow pace when he knows Mark needs his touch. 

“The others,” Mark whispers again before Jaebum gently soothes him while kissing at his ear,

“No one will know as long as you stay quiet. There’s too many scents here from food and other people for them to pick up on us all the way back here and no one can see what’s happening below.”

Mark can hear his pants unzipping and it sounds so loud to his ears though no one else even pays it any attention. Still, heat rushes both south and to his face at the thrill of doing this out in public. Of them getting caught and god it shouldn’t turn him on so much how Jaebum can’t resist touching him out in public.

“I’m taking responsibility, remember? Just relax baby and let me take you on a ride.”

Mark has to hold back a curse, his body trembling as Jaebum rubs his finger over his hole. There’s already so much slick that Jaebum can easily slip his finger inside but Jaebum is taking his time and it’s driving Mark up the wall. He ends up spreading his legs to give Jaebum more access before letting out a tiny needy noise that’s just pleading for Jaebum to enter him. But then Jaebum moves his fingers up and strokes his cock instead. Mark’s hips jerk up into his hand, his eyes closing as he gets lost in Jaebum’s slicked covered hand jerking him off.

How can he not make noise? Was Jaebum doing it on purpose to see if he could obey because Mark is failing. But it’s Jaebum’s fault. He’s normally a quiet person but you get Jaebum’s hands on him and his deep voice talking dirty to him in his ear and Mark is turning into a mess.

“Look at you. So wet for me baby. Was last night and this morning not enough? I bet you still have my cum inside you. Just mixing in with your slick,”

Mark’s face is buried against Jaebum’s chest as he lets out a muffled moan.

“Oh? You like that don’t you? Knowing my seed is inside you? Being marked by me? Fuck, baby, I can feel you getting wetter. Just begging for me to give you more.” 

If Jaebum doesn’t put his fingers inside him soon Mark is going to explode. He needs it dammit. He needs it so bad that he’s letting out whispered pleas into Jaebum’s shirt. Jaebum chuckles and Mark can’t take it anymore. Taking matters into his own hands, Mark’s hands reach out and take a hold of Jaebum through his pants. Jaebum’s breath hitches and a low growl is heard against his ear as he feels Jaebum’s hips jerk with each stroke.

“Mark,” Jaebum warns as he tries to remain in control of himself but with each teasing touch, Jaebum wants nothing more than to fuck Mark right here and right now.

Mark doesn’t listen as he undoes Jaebum’s pants and frees his cock. Just feeling how hard and warm he is has Mark letting out a moan against Jaebum’s chest. Shit, he’s leaking so much precum too as he’s getting just as riled up from pleasuring Mark alone and now that Mark is touching him, he’s about to go wild.

The final straw is when Mark takes Jaebum’s hand and puts it right there where his tight heat is as he leans up and whispers so seductively,

“Please alpha. Don’t you feel me?” He slips two of Jaebum’s fingers inside him and both groan, “Feel how wet I am for you? How I’m throbbing for you to be inside me?” 

Mark’s voice is clearly affected by Jaebum and becomes needier and more breathless as he clenches down on Jaebum’s fingers and Jaebum can feel it. Can feel his tight heat tremble and throb and Jaebum can’t take it anymore either. 

“Flip over now on your side,” Jaebum demands and Mark shivers at the authoritative tone before following his order.

Thankfully this airplane had the seats that were like beds so they managed to both fit laying down on their sides. But Mark didn’t have much time to think about if this would be comfortable or not as the next second Jaebum is grabbing him by his hips and diving in the next. Jaebum’s hand comes to clamp over Mark’s mouth as Mark got louder with how good it felt for Jaebum to enter him. Mark’s body convulses, everything super sensitive as Jaebum grinds inside him. Fuck, it feels so good. So fucking good. Neither can move much in the confined space but they’re both riled up that this will get them off soon. Way too soon.

“Shit baby, You drive me crazy that I’m doing things like this. But I can’t stop. I need more of you. I need you all the time.”

Mark moves his hips back to meet Jaebum’s small thrusts as he gets lost in Jaebum. As he feels Jaebum hold him close against him and voice his pleasure into his ear.

“Don’t stop...don’t want you to stop. Ever. Even if we get caught…” 

Jaebum moves to plant kisses against along the back of Mark’s neck, 

“Oh baby, I wouldn’t be able to stop even if I tried. Trust my love. Feed off it. No matter what others call it, to me I know it’s true love. And only you can make me feel this way Mark. Only you. Forever,” 

Jaebum finishes by kissing over the part of the collar where his claim lies underneath and Mark feels it deep in his body that he’s coming done immediately after,

“Sh...Jae...Jae...cum-cumming!” 

Jaebum doesn’t stop and soon with Mark clenching down hard as he cums, Jaebum cums right behind him. 

Mark had to hide his face in Jaebum’s arm to muffle his noises and so no one else can see him in his thrones of pleasure. Luckily no one ever noticed. As he comes down from his orgasm, he feels Jaebum being so sweet and helping to clean up best he can. They’ll definitely have to take the blanket with them and change their clothes which luckily Jaebum put some spare clothing above them in the backpack that’ll he get in a minute. There’s also a scent diffuser in there as well.

“So our story is I got some juice and spilled it all over us and the blanket?” Mark asks sweetly and Jaebum chuckles again as he pulls Mark closer.

“Someone’s been thinking about this.”

Mark intertwines his hand with Jaebum’s underneath the blanket,

“I’ve been thinking of many ways I can use so I can be intimate with you.” 

“I’m glad that we’re on the same page here because the only spare clothing I have of yours are a pair of pants. Looks like you’re going to have to wear one of my hoodies since the juice just so happened to stain your shirt.”

Mark giggles this time with his two little canines peeking out.

“Five twenty, Lim Jaebeom,” Mark says in Chinese all of a sudden.

Now to others, if they had been close or seen, they would think Mark was just stating the time as he holds up his phone. But for Jaebum, he knew all about the sweet and romantic way some people of China would say, ‘I love you’ to their lovers. It was thanks to Jackson of course as he had to tell Jinyoung every second of the day on May twentieth. But thanks to him, Jaebum knew what Mark was telling him with those bright blue eyes staring at him so lovingly…

Group Chat

Jaebum to Jackson: Thank you

Jackson: Um...you’re welcome?

Bam: What the hell did you do to get thanks from him?

Yugyeom: Yeah what did Jackson hyung do?

Youngjae: *rofl* Jaebum just told me. I can’t believe your constant declaration of love for Jinyoung helped them be even dorkier.

Jinyoung: Now I’m really curious to know. Will Mark tell us?

Jaebum: Mark’s asleep. *inserts picture*

Everyone: OH MY GOD! SO CUTE!

Yugyeom: Look at him all curled up as he snuggles!

Bam: Whose hoodie is that? It’s two sizes bigger than him.

Jackson: Those sweater paws though. *cries from cuteness*

Youngjae: Hey isn’t that your old hoodie from like highschool?

Jaebum: Yep. Mark accidentally spilled juice over us and it stained his shirt so I offered him my hoodie

Jinyoung: Accidentally spilled my ass. This sounds like you did it on purpose so he’d be wearing your hoodie. I know because Jackson will literally take my clothing and shit and magically have something of his to replace it.

Jackson: I don’t know what you’re talking about babe. I just come fully prepared all the time!

Bam: Says the man who loses his caps and beanies everywhere he goes

Youngjae: They’re in the back of Jinyoung’s closet

Yugyeom: O.O 

Jackson: BABE! Is that true?!

Jinyoung: Youngjae you’re dead when I see you again and yes. I can’t help it that I want to see your hair and keep your hair healthy. You look super sexy with your reddish brown locks not hidden under some cap or beanie. There I said it

Yugyeom: Ooo, drama

Bam: Wait! I need to get some popcorn!

Jaebum: Maybe we should go

Jackson: No no, everyone is staying to witness this because I’m only going to say this once!

Jackson: …

Youngjae: He’s typing for a long time now

Yugyeom: How long is it gonna be?

Bam: He’s probably typing and erasing and then retyping

Jinyoung: Babe, you can’t stare at me from across the table with heart eyes while you write an angry text to me

Youngjae: *dies of laughter*

Jaebum: I thought you guys had separate schedules?

Bam: They do but trust me, Jinyoung finds ways for them to ‘bump’ into each other all the time

Jackson: I give up. I can’t be mad when you’re sitting across from me in all your breathtaking glory. 

Jinyoung: :) I can always make it up to you. Tell your manager that I fell and twisted my ankle and you had to carry me back to my hotel room?

Jackson: Already on it babe. ;)

Bam: *rolls eyes* And you say Yugyeom and I are too obvious.   
Youngjae: Maybe I should add Danny on here

Jaebum: No. I don’t want to listen to my little brother being naughty

Youngjae: Aww! You’re no fun Hyung!

Jackson: Stop teasing me with your foot under the table babe and start acting or I’m going to fuck you right here and now on this table with everyone in the restaurant watching

Jinyoung: You’ll only fuel my fantasy Jiaer

Yugyeom: My eyes! My eyes!

Bam: More! I need more details of what’s going on

Jaebum: wtf

Youngjae: You get used to it after a while bro. It’s worse when you’re actually there. XD Mark was the only one who enjoyed being in the middle of them and wasn’t bothered by it.

Bam: I could’ve sworn a three some was gonna happen between them

Youngjae: You sure you’re not sprouting your own fantasies? 

Yugyeom: Bam! You told Youngjae?!

Bam: No!!

Jaebum: What fantasies?

Bam/Yugyeom: Oh look at the time. Work is calling! 

Bam and Yugyeom leave chat.

Youngjae: Oh this is priceless! 

Jaebum: Are we sure you’re not the one who corrupted all of them?

Youngjae: You know nothing bro. Nothing. ;) 

Jinyoung: Youngjae stop it. We all know you talk game but you’re only freaky with Danny

Youngjae: Because I love him so damn much!  
Jackson: Sorry to cut our convo short but I need to go nurse Jinyoung back to health with my love

Jinyoung: *inserts photo*

Jaebum snorts as he sees the two inside the hotel room with Jackson holding Jinyoung bridal style and Jinyoung has a smug expression as he knows this’ll hit the headline news. Just another way for the two to claim one another. 

Jinyoung and Jackson left the chat.

Youngjae: So what do you think of the pack? They like you very much as well. I think you fit right in

Jaebum: Yeah, they’re weird and chaotic but so am I. Especially with what Mark and I just did on the airplane

Youngjae: You did what?! Hyung! Details!

Jaebum: Oh gotta go. Plane will be landing soon

Youngjae: You still have 3 hours! 

Jaebum leaves the chat. 

By the time the plane landed, Jinyoung and Jackson were on headline news with how Jackson carried his hurt coworker back to his hotel room. Really Jaebum found this to be normal as he found many articles of them making headlines from Jackson sending gifts to Jinyoung boasting about Jackson wherever he goes. And everyone just assumes they’re best friends ever since trainee days. If only they knew what went down behind closed doors. 

“I missed so much while sleeping,” Mark frowns while they’re walking through the terminal.

Mark finally caught up on some much needed sleep after the many activities Jaebum and him had been doing since last night. Mark was trying to wake up so he was clingy still. Jaebum didn’t mind as he wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulder so he can keep him close and so Mark can rest his head against his shoulder as they walked.

“I’m glad you’re comfortable around the pack. I want you guys to get along and be friends too.”

“We’ll have to all get together after your solo schedules end. I’m sure I’ll be seeing them more often then.”

Mark smiles at that. Even when his solo events end, Jaebum will still be by his side and since he’s his bodyguard, he gets to go everywhere with him. So he’ll get to be around his pack a lot too. 

“I can’t wait. I miss them.”

Jaebum smiles fondly at Mark before rubbing his arm to help to wake him up more. By the time they exit the terminal and are thrown into the loud cheers of the many fans, Mark is awake and puts on a show of being super cute for them.

Not even Jaebum could stop from reacting to Mark’s sweet and precious soul and joined in with the fans. Seeing Mark laughing and smiling made it so worth it that he didn’t care that he made the headlines as well for being Mark Tuan’s number one fanboy! From the dramatic gestures and reactions he did to just full on grinning cause Mark was just too cute. The fans ate it up and enjoyed those brief moments with the two. 

Now it was back into business mode as Mark was rushed from the airport straight to the meet and greet where fans would start to pile in shortly. Everyone was moving around trying to get everything ready as Mark sat in the chair getting his hair and makeup done.

“You did it my boy, you sold out and the building is packed with fans!” His manager states as he comes into the room. 

Jaebum is off the side. Not too far but not too close so the staff can do what they need to but Jaebum can still react fast if the need arises.

“Me?” Mark is shocked.

“Yes. Did you forget you’re an idol? You are just as popular as Jackson and Bam, Mark. You’ve always been.”

Mark still can’t believe it. Selling out a building like this was big news. 

“Aww, Mark you can’t cry honey. I just put on your makeup,” his noona says.

His manager lightly pats his shoulder, “I know this would mean a lot to you that’s why I came to share the news. You’re doing great kid and I’m glad you never gave up.”

Mark knows his manager is talking about those past events without going into much detail. It means a lot to him to hear his manager say that and he nods while trying to hold his emotions back. Everything will be fine. He’s living his dream that he’s worked so hard to reach and he’s not going to let some alpha stop him. Just like with his haters, Mark is going to prove he’s stronger than that. He’s worth more than that. 

Glancing in the mirror, he sees Jaebum already looking at him and he gives him a genuine smile. Jaebum gives him one back before Mark lets the staff finish getting him ready. It’s not even ten minutes later and they’re already telling him it’s time to go on. Jaebum and a few other security guards walk with him as he’s being led with the host toward the stage. But it’s as they’re about to go on when Jaebum receives a text from Wonho.

‘Norman Khan broke out of prison a few months ago. Not even the Russians know how he did it but he had to have had connections of some sorts. Make matters worse, I haven’t been able to track him or spot him. He could still be in Russia or he could be right under our nose. He’s extremely dangerous Jaebum. We’re talking about dealing with a Class A feral alpha. Stay sharp. I’ll see if I can find anything else.’

Shit. Jaebum tries to remain neutral. He knows Mark looked to him when he had reached into his pocket for his phone. Their eyes meet briefly and he can tell that Mark is getting nervous now but Jaebum is quick to reassure him even as his own beating heat is thumping with nerves. 

“I’m here,” Jaebum whispers into his ear over the cheering fans. 

He can feel Mark cling to his hand and Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to intertwine their fingers for a moment.

“I’ll keep you safe.”

“You too. You be safe too,” Mark urges and both really want to kiss one another but refrain as they’re not alone.

“You ready Mark?” The host asks and Mark nods before reluctantly pulling away from Jaebum. 

Mark looks over his shoulder and Jaebum wants nothing more than to pull him back to him and hold him in his arms. Fighting against everything that’s screaming at him, he gives Mark a reassuring smile and Mark soon walks onto the stage and the crowd erupts more.

Oh why does Jaebum feel like the clock is ticking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh I had no idea how tiny airport bathrooms could be! I've never flown before but after seeing models and such I was like O.O 
> 
> but ooo, suspense! What's gonna happen?!


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been almost an hour in but the gut feeling is rising. Jaebum can’t calm down. Everything’s been going smoothly and with the host’s help, Mark was able to relax and get back into the groove of things. But Jaebum can’t stop this feeling. He’s already texted Wonho to meet with him so they can plan for the future ahead but he hasn’t received a reply yet. Maybe that’s why his nerves are going. It could also be that he’s not allowed on the stage right now until the fans can come up on stage so he’s stuck backstage where he can only see Mark. Given he’s only several feet from him but still, that’s too far when anything could happen. Jaebum only has little information on Khan so he doesn’t know what to expect and he can’t stop that nagging thought in the back of his mind that Khan is testing him. That Khan has a plan that he had plenty of time in prison to think of. And if he does have someone helping him that got him out of that prison, there’s no telling what that person will do to help Khan get to Mark. 

Shit. Breathe Jaebum. You need to be calm and focused. You’re an ex marine. You’ve gone through a lot during those years. You’ve passed your missions and lead your team through with no casualties. Everything will be fine. Just remember what you’ve learned. Remember to follow your gut instincts.

Jaebum looks back out into the crowd. Jaebum has the layout of this place as well as how the event would go down all the way from the time slots to the end before the show would end and Mark would see his fans off before heading back to the dressing room. He knows each and every security person and staff of this building as well as making sure Mark’s were all accounted for. He’s prepared for the worst but something tells him that’s what Khan wants him to think before he’ll get a false sense of security and let his guard down. Does Khan even know he was in the military as well? Was he able to finally obtain such information about him? Focus Jaebum. Think of the bigger picture here…

It’s at that moment Jaebum understood why he’s feeling like this. Khan has the upper hand. He’s not only been to many events but he knows how things go down to a T. He knows how Mark’s staff and bodyguards do things like clockwork. But if he’s had help, he has someone that Jaebum has no clue about and could have easily been giving Khan information the entire time he’s been in prison. And someone who could have been there at every event or meeting. The one who was giving Khan the schedules and times. Everything. And Jaebum recalls one man that he’s seen every time since he’s met Mark. 

Mark’s manager. 

It would make sense now. How the flowers would arrive. How Khan would be able to get in and out with no problems. Would be able to get up close and personal…

Jaebum scans the backstage to find that Mark’s manager was no longer standing there. Shit. Shit. Shit. Jaebum looks back to see Mark smiling and having a good time before his eyes look back to the crowd. His heart is thumping fast as his adrenaline is rising. The fangirls are moving around and having a great time as they interact with Mark but it’s in the middle of the crowd that Jaebum spots him. Spots the hooded figure that’s looking right at him with a smirk on his face. Jaebum moves, the figure already raising his weapon but Jaebum has his out and fires at the same time the guy does. The fangirls scream, ducking down as the bullet ends up hitting the light above the host instead of the host itself thanks to Jaebum hitting the figure’s arm. But as Jaebum has jumped down into the crowd, he realizes it was a trap; a test. The figure isn’t alone as he hears Mark cry out and sees figures in the same attire rush the stage before the rest of the lights go out. Jaebum curses before shouting at the fans to head to the exit signs and directing them as he makes his way to the stage. Jaebum’s almost there when the figure appears and tries to land a blow. Jaebum manages to dodge but now he’s in a one on one fight that he doesn’t have time for. Mark needs him!

When Mark had cried out, he had seen the figures rushing for them and one injuring the host before the lights went out. Mark was terrified but he couldn’t just leave the host so he gently grabs his arm and pulls him close. It’s at the same time as the figures are about to grab him as well but suddenly two more figures appear and shove them back.

“And here I thought we retired,” One states as they punch a guy square in the face.

“Oh like you enjoyed sitting on your ass and doing nothing. Admit it, Wonho you’ve been itching for action since that day we disbanded,” another voice teases.

The second guy dodges the guy’s gun before snatching it from him and smacking him hard with it before Wonho is already firing to have the enemy taken down but not killed.

“Alright I’ll admit it now, Jaehyun but I couldn’t before because you wouldn’t have gotten onto the plane with me if I told you this is what we were doing.”

“And here I thought you finally gathered the courage to ask me out on a romantic date,” Jaehyun says while taking two guys on.

“This is romantic,” Wonho retorts and Jaehyun laughs in amusement before appearing before Mark.

“Hey there cutie. You’re Jaebum’s mate right? Nice to meet you, we’re buddies of Jaebum from the marines. I’m sorry we couldn’t have met under better circumstances but how bout we get you out of here to safety.”

Wonho appears too and provides backup as Jaehyun helps to take the injured host toward the backstage as Mark is close to his side. Mark doesn’t know what is going on. This couldn’t be from his stalker could it? Something this big? How could it have escalated this far? 

“Jaebum...where is he?” Mark asks as his fear rises.

If it was this bad then what about Jaebum? Was he ok? Mark starts to look out into the crowd of chaos. The only lighting were the emergency lights of red and green but even then it was hard to see. So many people were still trying to run to safety and the enemy seemed endless as Wonho was trying his best to keep them at bay. Mark’s suddenly moved to the ground as gunfire rings out and bullets whizz past. Jaehyun curses as he looks out at the crowd at the same time as Mark spots Jaebum. 

“Jaebum!” Mark calls out as Jaebum gets injured in front of him.

“Wonho,” Jaehyun speaks into his earpiece.

“Already on it. Just get your ass moving and get Mark out of here!”

Jaebum winces at feeling a hot tearing or his shoulder as two bullets went in but Jaebum can’t stop now. The reason he got injured in the first place was due to a girl that ended up getting hurt in the crossfire and would’ve gotten killed if Jaebum didn’t do something. So in between fighting the figure and other enemies, Jaebum helped the girl up and get away at the cost of his shoulder being injured. Jaebum grabs a hold of the gun before fighting with the figure to get it out of his hand. This guy was good. Really fucking good and Jaebum didn’t have to see his face to know who it is.

Kneeing the figure back, the gun slides out of their hands and into the chaos of the crowd. The guy manages to stay standing but his hood finally comes off and reveals the person underneath.

Khan.

“Not bad,” he says with a smirk still on his face.

Jaebum winces as he applies pressure to his shoulder that’s bleeding quite a bit now. Jaebum remains standing as well as he glares back at Khan with those wild and dangerous eyes,

“Whatever you think might happen isn’t going to go your way.”

Khan laughs, “How amusing but you do realize that if you didn’t have your two buddies helping you I would’ve had him.”

Jaebum’s vision blurs and he curses. They’re laced. Jaebum really fell for the trap. Khan’s smirk grows as he takes out a knife,

“Should I finish you off now or let you suffer slowly before I take my mate home?”

“You won’t lay a finger on him!” 

Wonho appears in mid attack and Khan dodges as the two move in a melee dance. Jaebum tries to help but his body isn’t listening as he starts to fall but someone catches him.

“Bummie.”

Jaebum lifts his head weakly to see Mark’s worried face.

“Mark.”

“Dammit,” they hear Wonho say and look to find Khan had managed to get far enough away where he took off backstage as the rest of the men were leaving as well.

“Hold it, Wonho. Let them go. We got bigger things to deal with right now.”

“Damn. That bastard was testing us,” Wonho vents as he comes back toward them. 

“I’m fine, baby. We need to get you out of here,” Jaebum says but Mark isn’t hearing it.

“No, you’re going to sit your ass down and let me see your wound!” 

Mark is still scared but his worry over Jaebum outweighs everything that he’s going into L.A. gangster mode from how upset he is.

“Oh, he’s feisty, I like him already,” Wonho smirks.

“No time for jokes, those bullets were laced Jaebum, I need to extract them. Wonho shine your light,” Jaehyun says.

“I said I’m-”

“Now, Lim Jaebeom or so help me,” Mark’s stern voice is heard and Jaebum instantly follows Mark’s order and with his help sits.

“I see you’re still as stubborn as ever,” Jaehyun shakes his head fondly before going to work.

Jaebum curses as Jaehyun takes a closer look.

“I’m afraid to say that we can’t wait for a hospital to knock you out for this bud. I need to extract the bullets now before they can spread the poison deeper into your bloodstream. Wonho-”

“Already on it babe. Jooheon is talking to the authorities and is bringing the antidote now.”

“Even...Jooheon is here?” Jaebum grunts out in disbelief.

“Yeah you should feel special. We would’ve gotten more of the gang but it was short notice,” Jaehyun states.

“Is he going to be ok?” Mark’s voice trembles with emotion.

Jaebum whines at causing Mark to feel like this and takes Mark’s hand in his. Mark doesn’t hesitate to intertwine their fingers, not caring that they’re bloody.

“Trust me baby...it’s gonna take a lot more to take me out...just ask these two…”

“He’s not lying. This guy ran through a minefield one time. Ran! He was one lucky bastard that didn’t set a single one off,” Wonho says.

“You did what?!” 

“Why’d...you have to...go with that one?” Jaebum groans before hissing loudly as Jaehyun manages to extract one bullet.

Jaebum squeezes Mark’s hand tightly as he clenches his teeth and lets out one harsh breath after the next. By this point, the lights are back on and the police are inside and helping the rest of the fans. But it’s all faint noise to Jaebum as his vision is blurring really bad now. He can barely make out Jaehyun telling him something with worry on his face.

“Come on, Jaebum, you have to stay awake. Focus,” he instructs while attempting to take out the last bullet.

“Jooheon where you at bro?” Wonho is worried now too.

And Mark, he’s not liking this at all. Seeing Jaebum losing focus and his eyes trying to close has him ready to lose control. He is not about to lose his mate dammit! So he reacts on his instincts and directs Jaebum’s face towards his before kissing him. Jaebum reacts instantly before he groans loudly in pain as Jaehyun digs in deep. Mark keeps his distracted with a heated kiss that Jaebum doesn’t even pay anything else attention. All Jaebum recalls is Mark pulling back from the kiss at the end with tears in his eyes as he tells him how much he loves him…

And then everything goes black.

The meet and greet is all over the news. The moment gunshots were fired and fans were seen running out, sirens were heard in the distance and news reporters arrived at the scene. It was not a great way for the pack to find out either. And you can bet your asses that all of them canceled their schedules and immediately were heading back to where those two were at. 

Youngjae was the closest to them with his flight taking less than an hour but god it felt like years. With not much to go on other than casualties and still trying to figure out exactly what went down, Youngjae thought the worst while on that plane. It didn’t help that no one could get in contact with Mark or Jaebum and there was still so much chaos to know anything. This was nothing like any of them thought. Yeah they knew Khan was crazy but to have help and to do this…

When Youngjae landed his agency finally alerted him on some news and told him to go to the hospital but it was not the news he wanted to hear. Running into the hospital, Youngjae was a frantic mess with Danny right behind him. 

“Can I help you?” a nurse at the front desk asks when Youngjae stops in front of it before she looks up to actually look at him and see his panic.

“Jaebeom...Lim Jaebeom…”

“Yes, you must be his brother correct? Please, come this way.”

She’s quick to stand up and help to direct him but as they neared the ICU unit, his heart was dropping. She said what room number he was in and Youngjae felt it harder to continue as they were nearing the said number. No no. Please no. Please...please…

They turned the corner and Jaebum’s room was there and you can see a big window that looked in and they see Jaebum lying in the bed. Instantly Youngjae breaks down in tears with a loud wail as he about collapses if it wasn’t for Danny to keep him from falling…

To see his brother lying there...with a huge pout on his face as he sulks was a huge relief for Youngjae instead of finding his brother fighting for his life. Jaebum was alive and would fully recover as his shoulder was bandaged and he was just in the ICU unit to make sure the antidote got rid of the poison and he’d have no further complications.

“How dare you scare me like that?!” Youngjae wails as he clings to his older brother and cries into his chest.

“Do you know how terrified I was when I saw the news?! And then neither of you answered…”

Youngjae can’t finish as he breaks down in more relieved tears. 

“I’m sorry Youngjae,” Jaebum apologizes as he rubs Youngjae’s back soothingly with his unhurt arm.

Youngjae lifts his head and points his finger at him, 

“You better be sorry. Now tell me where Mark is. It took me landing here for the company to even tell me that you were at the hospital. He’s ok too right?” 

“Yes. He’s here but being evaluated in another room which is why I’m sulking. They won’t let me go see him. I tried to but Wonho got onto me and said he’ll be fine with Jaehyun with him. Wonho went to go check on them anyway so he can report back to me.”

“Wonho and Jaehyun are here?” Youngjae asks in surprise.

Jaebum nods, “They alerted me on Khan and came to help. I owe them a lot for this. They helped me keep Mark safe.”

“The nurse told me that they did more than that. They took out the laced bullets and gave you the antidote that saved your life,” Danny informs as he comes back in.

“WHAT?!” Youngjae is now no longer crying but getting onto his brother for being so foolish.

“I couldn’t let the girl get killed. Besides, I know how it would’ve affected Mark if he found out any of his fans perished because of Khan.” 

For the love of god, this alpha was so far gone on Mark. 

“You two are too perfect for each other,” Wonho states as he arrived back.

“The whole time we tried to get him out of there he was concerned about the host and then it was all about you. The moment he saw you, he broke free from Jaehyun and into danger just to be by your side. And man was he feisty in making you stop pushing yourself so Jaehyun could tend to you and was smart in the way he distracted you to have you stay awake. But boy, the second you passed out he sought to it that you got to the hospital right away. Wouldn’t let any press or no one get in his way as he demanded to stay by your side. Jaehyun had to be the one to convince him to get checked out and calm down because he was ready to throw hands with the nurses trying to separate you two. Which by the way, he asked about you a thousand times and I told him you were still fine and sulking and yes he’s fine. Only a few minor scratches from when the light shattered but nothing else. He’ll be back up here shortly after he checks to make sure his fans are all ok so you can calm your ass down now.”

Jaebum pouts even more,

“My baby…”

Wonho sighs fondly,

“He’s really the one I see.” 

The smile Jaebum gives and the way his eyes shine with love and devotion says it all.

“I love him, Wonho. He’s the love of my life.”

Wonho shares in his smile before Jaebum gets serious,

“Did you check on the other thing I asked?”

Wonho nods as he crosses his arms,

“Yes. Do you want to make a move now?”

Jaebum shakes his head,

“No, we can use this to our advantage. Khan had the upper hand this time but next time we’ll have it.”

“What are you talking about? What happened?” Youngjae demands to know.

“We’ll wait for the others to arrive and I’ll explain everything,” Jaebum states.

“What you need to explain is why you’re not resting.”

Oh boy, Youngjae knew that tone of voice and it was when Mark was in L.A. gangster mode. Sure enough, when he looks to the door, Mark is already striding in.

“Wonho said you were causing a ruckus and trying to leave the bed!”

“Because I wanted to see you! And I’m fine! It’s my shoulder not my legs. I can walk just fine.”

“You were poisoned Jaebum! You need to rest!” 

They were both bickering away like a married couple.

“And you just went through something very traumatic and need to rest as well. Speaking of, you should’ve let them get you outside to safety and not run into danger!”

“But you were in danger!” 

“I’m your bodyguard. I’m supposed to react to danger and protect you! You’re supposed to go to safety in times of danger.”

“And leave you behind? Fuck that. I didn’t hire you for that. In fact, I didn’t hire you at all so those rules don’t apply to me.”

“Oh, so you’re going to disobey me if I tell you to go and hide the next time danger arises?” 

“You’re damn right. You promised to stay by my side so I’m going to be right there to make sure your dumbass doesn’t play hero and get shot again.” 

They’re in each other's faces and Danny and Wonho are thinking about intervening but Youngjae just smiles and tells them to wait. 

“I’m trained for this!”

“Then train me!”

“I don’t want to see you get hurt!”

“And you think I want to see you get hurt again?! Do you have any idea how I felt?”

“Do you have any idea how I felt? To know he had so many people helping him? He could’ve taken you away from me!”

“And he could’ve taken you away from me! And I refuse to have the love of my life die because of me!” 

“Dammit Mark!” Jaebum curses as he takes in Mark’s state.

Seeing Mark with bloodied clothes that was due to Jaebum’s wounds just made it all the more real. Of how close both of them got to losing the other that soon both their anger turns into a heated passion as they grab the other and crash their lips together. Their anger had only been fueled by their strong lover for another. Of how scared they were. How both were mad at themselves in this situation as well as many more emotions that were overflowing. But now as they kiss and hold each other close they can feel themselves calming. Can feel the relief settle in that their lover is still here. They’re still alive and together and they couldn’t be more happier about that. 

“Ah true love,” Jaehyun voices from his propped up state on the doorframe. 

Jaebum truly found the one that matched him. His equal. One that would push and pull. One that will be submissive yet will get dominate if Jaebum needs it. Will help lead Jaebum in the right direction. One that loves just as strongly as him and will be his strength and power. Will help to heal and keep him sane just as much as he drives him crazy. One that was made just for him as Jaebum was made for him right back.

The four smile fondly at the two love birds before Mark ends up straddling Jaebum.

“Hey hey, now, we’re still in the hospital. I need you two to come back down to Earth,” Wonho laughs.

The two pull apart for air but they’re still in their own little world as they start to run hands over the other to check to make sure they’re ok and not hiding any other wounds.

“Oh this is just too precious,” Jaehyun snorts.

When Mark’s eyes land on Jaebum’s wrapped shoulder and his fingers go over it, Mark starts to cry and Youngjae’s soft smile grows,

“I knew it was coming. Mark is really a sweet soul who was so worried over Jaebum getting hurt.”

Youngjae moves to hug Mark from behind.

“You’re not allowed to get hurt again!” Mark cries into the crook of Jaebum’s neck as Jaebum presses kisses where he can reach on the side of Mark’s head.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you baby but I promise I’m not gonna die just yet...for I don’t want to miss a single second loving you.”

“And there’s my romantic sap of a brother,” Youngjae cackles.

It was good to see the two were strong after such an event. To see that the bond and love for one another was keeping them sane and from falling apart. It’s still scary and Khan is still out there. But they have each other and they’re gonna get through this. 

Glancing up, Jaebum makes eye contact with Jaehyun and Wonho. Wonho had discussed something with him previously when it was just them two in the room and Jaebum agreed to it. He was going to do whatever it took to keep Mark safe. He just hopes the others will agree to it too…


	11. Chapter 11

The others just happened to arrive at the same time and all of them were a chaotic mess as they rushed into the hospital and up to Jaebum’s room. Youngjae had messaged them in the group chat to tell them what had gone down and how things were but the others still felt the strong urge to see the two for themselves. 

“Mark, Mark, Mark,” Yugyeom and Bam were chanting as they fought with Jackson to get into the room first just for Jinyoung to enter before them.

Instantly, they still as they take in Mark curled into Jaebum’s side asleep and about cry.

“Oh thank god!” Jackson lets out in relief.

“Did you not believe me? I said he was ok!” Youngjae exclaims as Jackson continues to be dramatic.

Jinyoung goes over and flicks Jaebum in the forehead,

“Ow, what was that for?” 

“For being an idiot. Youngjae told me what went down and you were very foolish.”

Jinyoung’s tone is scolding but then it softens with the next sentence as he runs fingers through Mark’s hair, “But thank you. You kept Mark safe and from being taken.”

He looks up from Mark to the other two standing off to the side, “All of you.”

The two nod before Yugyeom and Bam whine,

“Why does he have to be sleeping?”

“Oh, that’s because I put a natural sleeping agent in Mark’s drink earlier,” Jaehyun states simply and the others all go wide eyed.

“Really Jaehyun? Why the hell would you do that?” Jaebum growls.

“Because he needed to rest and I would’ve done it to you too if it wasn’t for the fact that we’re leaving soon.”

“You’re not going to add the fact of in case Mark was against this?” Wonho asks and Jaehyun shrugs.

“Well he’s asleep so he can’t give his opinion right now on the matter.”

“Leaving?” Jinyoung asks.

“And against what?” Youngjae voices right after him.

“Should we drug them all?” Jaehyun asks Jaebum who sighs as the others are now getting louder.

“Drug us?!” Jackson is in shock.

“Alright, enough teasing them Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun smirks, “My bad. Just trying to have a little fun.”

“In all seriousness though, we can’t waste too much more time. Khan is most likely making another move as we speak,” Wonho states and Jaebum agrees.

“Which is why I need all of you to listen carefully to me. I know you hired me to protect Mark but right now he’s not the only one in danger. With how Khan tested us he’s most likely going to use desperate measures to get to Mark. And that’s including each and every one of you.”

The others share a look before turning their attention back to Jaebum.

“Because of that I need you guys to postpone what you’ve been doing and come with me to somewhere safe until this is dealt with. My old team has a place set up that will keep you guys away from harm until I can find Khan and take him down.”

“Ooo, like a vacation,” Bam starts and Jinyoung glares. “What? I’m trying to make this situation more fun and uplifting than the horrible fact that our lives are in danger.”

Yugyeom moves in closer to Bam as he grows nervous,

“Where is this place?”

“You just have to trust me on this one,” Jaebum lets out.

Jinyoung and Jackson remain quiet as they think this over while Youngjae goes ahead and voices, “I’m in. I trust my brother.” 

They look to Youngjae who shows them through his expression to trust him too.

“Alright, count me in,” Jackson relents and Jinyoung nods,

“How are we going to go about this? Surely our company will have to release a statement about us suddenly dropping out schedules.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t this just alert Khan of us going into hiding and such?” Yugyeom wonders when Jaehyun gives that smirk that sends chills down Yugyeom’s spine.

“Oh I don’t like how this is going…” Bam states before suddenly feeling a small prick at the back of his neck.

Bam barely has time to even reach up and touch it before his world is going dark and he’s falling. Arms catch him as do others for the rest of the pack. Jaebum makes sure all of them are out and are properly being taken care of before he gets up from the bed. His shoulder pulls a bit but Jaebum ignores it as he picks Mark up in his arms. Looking back up, he sees his old team mates looking at him and waiting for direction. It really felt like old times again.

“Alright team, you know the plan, let’s head out. Make sure no one can trace your steps. I want no casualties and stealth mode is on at all times until we get out of the hospital and toward the jet. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Sir.” 

Jaebum gestures with his head to begin and the plan starts to unfold.

“I told you Mark would be against this,” Jaehyun says as he watches in amusement as Mark had woken up in the jet just a few minutes ago. 

It took Mark exactly a few seconds as he saw his pack members passed out around him and to find Jaebum’s team mates giving nods and waves.

“Bummie!” Mark was angry as he realizes they’re high in the sky and flying to god knows where.

“Are you out of your mind?!” 

Jaebum let’s Mark beat against his chest,

“I might be but I thought this was a good plan.”

“This? What do you even call this?” Mark points to everything around him.

“I was able to pull a few strings with the military. After Wonho contacted them to let them know Khan had escaped the prison in Russia and after the events he pulled last night, the Korean military allowed me full clearance one more time so I can do this mission.”

Mark’s anger deflates as he lets the information settle in while Jaebum continues,

“Though I’m still technically retired, not all of my team members are,” Jaebum gestures to the ones other than Jaehyun and Wonho.

“But they’ve been brought together and with the orders they were given have taken us against our will because we’ve been involved with Khan.”

Mark gets it. To the outside looking in, Khan would see that the military took them into custody for questioning and such where they’re really going to a safe house somewhere else. It’ll buy them time to formulate a plan and maybe catch Khan off guard. It could also stall Khan and make him go into hiding a bit as the military is looking for him now. 

The reason the others were drugged was for security and safety reasons on top of making it look more real. It will also keep them from getting in trouble and losing their jobs as the military will help the company cover this up and keep it private until this is all over. 

Now knowing this, Mark feels his heart swell at how far Jaebum is willing to go just to keep Mark safe as well as the pack members. 

“Bummie,” Mark lets out before hugging him tightly, “I’m sorry for exploding on you.”

Jaebum chuckles as he wraps an arm around Mark,

“It’s ok baby. I know how passionate you are toward your pack members. I had originally planned to tell you first but Jaehyun had to go and mess with your drink before I could.”

“Hey it all worked out am I right?” Jaehyun calls out and Mark pulls back to glare at him.

“Bummie, tell me that you didn’t share sleeping quarters with this omega.” 

Jaebum raises an eyebrow at this as he notices that Mark is jealous and grins in amusement.

“What? You think I’d use something on him? I don’t need to use any tools or drugs to get the man I want,” Jaehyun teases and Mark switches real fast into LA gangster mode.

“If you even look at Jaebum the wrong way I’ll end you right where you stand. He’s my alpha, not yours.” 

Mark’s tone meant every word and his eyes were lethal. Jaehyun stares impressed before Wonho nudges Jaehyun,

“This is why you make so many enemies you know. Now tell him the truth that we were bunk mates. Jaebum slept in a separate room.” 

“But where’s the fun in that? Besides, I was testing to see what he’d do and he passed the test. I’m telling you Jaebum, let me train him on how to use a weapon and I bet he can be lethal with just a knife.”

Jaebum huffs, “I don’t need you tainting him Jaehyun. If I train him, I’ll do it.”

“I think you’re the one jealous that I’d win Mark over with my charms.”

The guys laugh a bit and Mark pouts as he remains in Jaebum’s arms. 

“And for the record Mark, Jaebum didn’t sleep or date anyone the whole time he was in the marines. He was too much of a romantic sap,” Jaehyun confesses and Mark perks up at this.

Jaebum had mentioned some of this when they talked briefly about him being in the marines but to hear it come from Jaehyun made it more clear and true. 

“I bet you that if he had met Mark while in the marines he would’ve broken all the rules,” Wonho smirks and Jaehyun agrees. 

Jaebum gets onto them and that they need to find something else to talk about than his love life but Mark is beaming at this info. Mark turns in his hold, straddling him without a second thought that the others go silent as Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck. 

Fuck, Mark’s giving him that look too,

“Would you Bummie? What if I had been in the marines with you?” 

“You would’ve been in my bunk every night. Probably would’ve marked you right then and there so no one else would approach you.” 

“What if I had just been at the place you were doing a mission at?”

“I’d find a way to keep seeing you. Sneak you in and demand the others help me keep you a secret. You think I’d let the love of my life slip through my fingers? Not a chance.” 

Mark giggles before biting his lip. He looks so sexy and adorable like this and the way his eyes light up with more love and shine with passion make Jaebum want to kiss him even more.

“Can you guys stop flirting and tell me what’s going on?” Jinyoung’s voice is heard as he starts to sit up.

He gets a bit dizzy that he has to still and hold his head.

“Don’t worry, the effects of the drug will wear off soon,” Jaebum says.

“It better!” Jackson is heard next.

The rest are soon waking up as well with Yugyeom and Bam instantly hugging each other out of fear before soon relaxing while Youngjae pouts,

“I thought I’d never have to go through that again.”

But his eyes go wide as he takes in another person.

“Excuse me?! Someone explain!” Youngjae points to the person who is sitting in front of him and had been watching over him.

Mark had been in shock and talking with the others that he didn’t even think about it being odd that the said person was awake and now in a different attire that matched the team members. Jaebum frowns before looking to the person,

“You never told him?” 

“You thought I knew?!” Youngjae throws his hands into the air.

“I...I was going to but I didn’t want to ruin what we had going so I just let it be. I also didn’t think he’d be too happy that his brother had originally assigned me to secretly protect him.” 

“WHAT?! Why didn’t you tell me then?!” Youngjae hollers at his brother.

“Because you would’ve gotten like this. But you can’t be mad at me because I helped you in the end.” 

“Oh don’t you throw my words back at me, mister. And you,” Youngjae turns and pokes the male’s chest but then he gets distracted as he fully takes in his attire and has to admit this military type outfit made him look pretty damn hot.

“You’re getting distracted hyung,” Yugyeom snickers as Bam snorts.

Youngjae flushes but doesn’t stop as he now squeezes his arm and Jaebum lets out his dinosaur laugh.

“Don’t interrupt this precious moment of me feeling Danny up! Go back to loving on Mark!” 

The others join in on the laughter as Youngjae doesn’t stop his hands from feeling up his man. Danny watches in amusement and is fully enjoying Youngjae’s attention before Jinyoung gets back to the matter at hand,

“Care to explain now?” 

Oh right. And that’s where Jaebum explains again while Youngjae wasn’t listening from the start as he was too busy pulling his secret marine man closer and making out with him in the background…

Wow. The second the jet landed, the others were taken aback by the secret hideout. It’s up high in the mountains that are surrounded by vast forests and the view is breathtaking. You would think they were at a vacation resort and not some hidden military base. 

After getting in and settling down in their assorted rooms, it takes Mark to stand out on the balcony they had and looking out at the night sky for it to really hit. Of how feral Khan was and how big of a threat he posed. With his pack members having to drop everything and come with, Mark can’t imagine what might’ve happened if Jaebum wasn’t here to help them. How many would die? How many lives would be ruined? The fansigning event luckily didn’t have any innocent casualties but it had been close. If Mark didn’t have Jaebum, the host would’ve been shot and killed right in front of him and many fans would’ve been taken out in the chaos. 

That thought alone brought fear to Mark. He didn’t want others to get hurt because of him. Because of this obsessive infatuation that Khan had over him. Not to mention that Mark would’ve been taken. They would’ve abducted him and Mark would have unthinkable things done to him…

Fear started to crawl up his spine and his breathing picked up as his dark thoughts were consuming him. Of Khan being there every time he closed his eyes. Get it together Mark. You can’t let him win. You can’t let him ruin your life and hurt your loved ones.

Suddenly hands grab him and Mark gasps as he’s brought back to reality. His hands are moved to behind his back while his front is pushed up against the railing. A solid body is against his back and it’s not until he picks up on the scent and hears his voice that he starts to calm a little,

“You’re leaving yourself open, Mark,” Jaebum’s voice fills his ear, “It took seconds just to immobilize you. Now what are you going to do?” 

“I need to get free,” Mark says as he lets his mind clear and has Jaebum ground him.

“That’s right and though it’s only seconds you have multiple options. It’s ok to even let your enemy underestimate you but the main thing is you have to remain calm and focus. And don’t be afraid to do what you have to.” 

Jaebum starts to go through the motions with Mark, leading him as he taps different parts of Mark’s body that he can use,

“Your arms are immobilized as well as being pressed against the railing but you still have your legs. You can use your foot to stomp back or you can lean back and use me to push your legs up and against the railing to shove us both back. You can also try and reach with your fingers for anything the enemy might have like something sharp on their person. And though I don’t recommend it unless you know how to do it properly, Jaehyun will sometimes use his charms to seduce the enemy enough in order for them to loosen or let their guard down so he can gain the upper hand again.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you though,” Mark says as Jaebum wants him to practice one of the moves.

“You won't, trust me. I’ll step in if I think it might happen. Besides, I didn’t tell you to try and do my move which is headbutting for that one is mighty painful.”

Mark can’t help but smile a bit at that before he starts to grow serious and attempts to use his legs to kick back. He fails a couple of times but Jaebum instructs and guides him through it until Mark has more confidence and can successfully do it after a while. His smile grows with his excitement of doing it as he’s now turned around to face Jaebum.

“I did it.”

Jaebum’s smile matches his, “Of course. You’re my mate so I know you're a badass like me.”

Mark giggles and smacks Jaebum’s chest playfully before Jaebum holds Mark close. They take a moment to just stare at one another and bask in each other before Jaebum’s hand comes to caress his face. Mark’s one hand moves up to gently trace over the bandages over Jaebum’s shoulders. A reminder of what happened. Of why Mark wants to try harder. To do what it takes so he can protect his loved ones too. And Jaebum, Jaebum gets that. So instead of holding Mark back, he’s going to help Mark and train him. 

“I want you to know that not many things can scare me but the thought of you getting hurt does. But even so, I’m going to do this.”

Mark takes Jaebum by surprise and gently headbutts their foreheads together,

“Thank you. I promise I’ll ease your worry by training hard. And who knows, maybe you’ll be the damsel in distress that needs saving.”

Jaebum smiles at that, “Ah, a prince to come to my rescue. I kind of like the sound of that.”

Their eyes lock once more, hands softly touching each other as love shined passionately through their eyes.

“I love you,” they say at the same time before they’re leaning in and sharing a kiss.

It doesn’t last long but they feel each other’s love through it.

“Don’t hold back when training me. I want to know everything I can. I want to be able to protect you too.” 

Jaebum nuzzles against him, “I got you baby. I’ll be the light to guide you through the darkness where soon you’ll be able to face Khan with no fear.” 

Jaebum wasn’t going to just train Mark, he’s going to help him heal from what Khan’s done to him. 

“You trust me?” 

Mark nods without any hesitation, “I trust your love. I trust you with my everything.” 

Jaebum’s eyes show how much that means to him before he feels Jaebum’s hands leave him and soon something is being wrapped around his eyes. It blocks out his sight and for a moment Mark’s breath hitches and fear starts to seep in but Jaebum’s voice is still right there.

“First test starts now. At any time you can use a safeword to tap out if we go too far but just remember that no matter where you are, no matter if you can’t see or hear, I’m there with you.”  
The darkness reminds him of the fansign event. Of the chaos and Khan. Of his nightmares. It’s almost too much that Mark is about to tap out but he takes in Jaebum’s words. Focuses on his voice and takes a moment to let it anchor him. And when his body fully calms and his breathing evens out, that’s when Jaebum comes back closer and whispers into his ear,

“You are doing so good baby. By the end of tonight, you won’t only be a pro if someone blinds you but you’ll think of me any time it happens.”

Mark wants to ask what he means by that when he feels Jaebum’s fingers start to trail slowly up his body and oh...OH...oh fuck…


	12. Chapter 12

It feels like Jaebum is everywhere on his body. His fingers have long since trailed up his thigh and are now going up his sides but it still feels like he’s there. Like his hands are all over. Each spot touched burns with pleasure that’s steadily thrumming through his body. A needy noise escapes Mark as he goes to lean back into Jaebum but finds Jaebum isn’t there anymore. His touch is gone and instantly Mark panics.

“Focus baby. You feel disorientated don’t you? Like too much is happening at once yet then nothing?”

Mark tries to take deep breaths as he listens to Jaebum’s voice.

“You may be blind but your other senses are heightened even more then and you need to use that to achieve your goal.”

Jaebum’s voice sounded far away but then suddenly it sounds so close as it reaches his left ear,

“And what’s your goal?”

Mark shivers, goosebumps instantly running up his spine.

“You.” 

Jaebum’s deep chuckle is heard from behind as Jaebum moves around him.

“Tell me what you feel at this moment. What are your senses telling you?” 

“I feel your stare. Can hear you move around me.”

“What else? Paint a picture for me. The enemy isn’t going to be silent all the time and things usually move fast when one is blindfolded. Those are vital seconds for that person to get in as much information as they can.”

Mark takes a moment to let Jaebum’s words sink in before he focuses on his other senses. He can hear Jaebum’s footsteps move around him but he can also hear laughter in the distance. The sound of some wildlife as well. He wouldn’t be able to tell exactly where he was but he could tell you that he was outside right now from the wildlife alone or to the simple breeze that’s blowing. The strong smell of pine would alert him of being near the woods. And he expresses this out loud before he’s cut off as he’s grabbed.

“Keep going,” Jaebum urges before Mark’s world spins as he’s lifted up and thrown over Jaebum’s shoulder.

Every second is vital and Mark has to use that to obtain anything he can so he lets his hands feel around the broad back. To memorize the clothing, their scent. To find something he can take off to use for later but only if he can get away with it. He feels over the bandage and that would alert Mark that his enemy had a vulnerable point that he could use to his advantage. 

He finds his back hitting the mattress with Jaebum caging him in.

“You’re forgetting a very important factor though. My voice. It’s distinct that you’d be able to pinpoint it being me right away. Let’s say you managed to get away but don’t know what your enemy looked like. You’d be able to tell it’s them once you heard them speak. Another thing to take into account is counting.”

“Counting?” Mark asks when he starts to feel kisses pressed against the side of his face as Jaebum makes his way down to his neck.

“Yes. Like how many seconds before you hear the person talk again. Count their strides as you hear their footsteps and you can tell how far they move in that allotted time. If you hear the clock, you can tell how many minutes you might have left. If you count how many turns a car makes, you can find your way back from where they abducted you as long as you know the difference between left and right. You can also count how many minutes away they took you so you can figure out the radius so that if you were able to give a signal to your comrades, they’d know in what area to search for.”

The kisses stop and Mark whines at the loss.

“You may only have seconds but you have many options. So now that you have an idea use that to obtain your goal.”

Jaebum is no longer caging him in but Mark tries hard to focus even as his body aches for Jaebum to come back and touch him. Every nerve in his body is screaming for Jaebum so it pushes him to want to obtain his goal but if he doesn’t try and remain calm, it can drive him crazy and lose control. This was truly one hell of a way to train someone but it's similar to how it would be out on the battlefield. You’re gonna feel like you’re losing control. It’s gonna be chaotic and the enemy isn’t going to stop or slow down because you ask them too. Nor are they going to give you a helping hand. His goal on the battlefield would be to stay alive and get through it but right now Mark’s goal is Jaebum and he’s going to work hard to get him.

He listens, hearing the sheets rustle faintly as Jaebum gets off the bed. So they’re in the bedroom but Mark didn’t really pay much attention to the layout of the bedroom. Fuck. He should’ve paid more attention when they first got here. That would be another vital point. To know your surroundings and all your exits. A noise is heard and Mark picks up on it and turns his head toward it.

Jaebum is watching Mark intently. He’s doing so well already and Jaebum can’t begin to describe the feeling of how it makes him feel to know Mark trusts him so much. That his drive to do this and to get to him show only a glimpse of Mark’s love for him. And Mark has no idea what he’s doing to him right now. How hard it is to not touch him. To move away from him when all Jaebum wants to do is cage him back in and love on him. This was truly gonna be torture for both.

Mark moves, getting off the bed as he waits for another noise. Another sign of what to do. Jaebum lets him try to figure it out though. To see how his brain works as he silently approaches him. But Mark amazes him once more as he waits until Jaebum is about on him to turn and grab his arm. Jaebum smirks,

“How’d you know?”

“The enemy is more likely to make you think they’re in one place when they’re really in another. You threw something across the room but were hiding in the corner and even though you made your footsteps quiet, I know how many steps you take to cross a room.”

“You’ve been paying a lot of attention to me.”

It’s Mark’s turn to smirk, “What can I say, I couldn’t help but be drawn to you from the start.”

His smirk falters as his breath hitches next as Jaebum cups his face and ghost his lips over his own.

“You should get a reward,” Jaebum says before moving his lips slowly over Mark’s now.

Mark lets out a needy noise as he kisses back. Jaebum can’t help but chuckle as Mark tries to kiss with more passion but Jaebum won’t let him and it makes Mark even needier.

“Bummie,” Mark pleads.

Jaebum gives one more kiss before pulling away,

“We’re still in training mode baby.”

Oh why does Mark have a bad feeling about this? He can’t think too much on it as he’s been moved again. Jaebum grabs him and turns him around. It’s just like before against the railing and Mark doesn’t hesitate to swipe his one leg out before Jaebum can pin him down. Jaebum steadies himself and makes sure Mark can’t get hurt but he’s very pleased.

“You’re doing so well Mark.” 

Mark perks up at the praise and finds his chest swelling with emotion at pleasing his alpha. Soon an arm comes to wrap around Mark’s waist and Mark finds himself flush against Jaebum with his back against Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum’s other hand trails up to sprawl out along Mark’s neck. Mark reacts instantly, a moan coming out as the smell of slick fills the room. The need thrums even stronger from how turned on he is. From how Jaebum holds him possessively yet preciously. Mark feels so safe and warm with Jaebum as well as feel Jaebum’s own arousal. 

“Jae…” Mark shakes, another moan released as Jaebum kisses the back of his collar.

“I love you baby,” Jaebum says with so much emotion.

His hand wrapped around his waist is now traveling up Mark’s shirt ever so slowly and Mark feels like he’s going to lose control right away. A kiss is felt just underneath Mark’s ear before Jaebum says,

“Count for me.”

Not again. He’s lost count again but he can’t help it. Being stuck between heaven and hell right now, Mark is a writhing mess. It started with Jaebum having him count how long it took for his hands to map out his body. Then the clothes came off and he had to count how many kisses it took for Jaebum to place on every inch of his skin. And if he messed up, he started all over again. Slowly. So slowly. He doesn’t even want to talk about how many times he messed up when Jaebum started playing with his nipples. How he had Mark spread out on the bed clutching Jaebum’s broad shoulders as he nipped and sucked. How he bit down and tugged on Mark’s nipples until Mark couldn’t think past the pleasure. But Jaebum still wants him to count and Mark is going out of his damn mind right now. Because from Jaebum stroking him and sucking hickies under the collar that’s long since come off tonight, Mark finds himself suffering from the worst torturous pleasure…

“One...two…” Mark gets to five before as his sweet spot is messed with and then Jaebum stops.

Mark is needy. So fucking needy right now and about cries when Jaebum suddenly stops again. His body is on fire and he wants Jaebum so bad that he's ready to just take but they’re training and Mark can’t give up. But god damn. He wants to cum. He needs to cum. And he needs Jaebum inside him. 

“Fuck, look at you,” Jaebum breathes out before groaning. 

There’s slick dripping all over Jaebum’s fingers and down his hand and Mark’s thighs. His body is littered in Jaebum’s love and Mark’s expression is so beautiful and sexy just like the sounds he lets out under Jaebum’s touch.

“Jaebum…” 

Mark clings to Jaebum’s bicep as he feels him move his fingers inside him once more. His sweet spot is stimulated and Mark cries out as he counts just for a needy whine to end the next breath as Jaebum stops yet again. 

“Please...I can’t...I need you…”

Jaebum’s fingers twitch and his body jerks. His hips move, trying to fuck himself on Jaebum’s fingers himself. It’s not fair that Jaebum looks so damn sexy and he can’t even see it. How his eyes look so hungry and full of passion as he stares at Mark. Taking everything in. Taking Mark apart so he can bring him back together again with pieces of him and only him.

“You’re clenching down on me. Already knowing the counts. Knowing it’s coming. God you’re so breathtaking. I’m having a hard time holding back myself. I even made you mess up on purpose earlier because I can’t get enough of you…” Jaebum sounds wrecked himself, his voice deep in arousal.

Jaebum moves and Mark can feel how hard he is. Can feel it pulse against his thigh.

“I’ve done a lot of endurance training but I can’t help myself when it’s you. I need you too baby.”

Jaebum pulls out his fingers and spreads him before sliding his cock in. The second Jaebum is all the way to the hilt, Mark cums hard. He can’t help it as he lets out a loud cry and his body convulses. After the constant torture of pleasure and keeping him from cumming, it’s ripped out of him now. But Jaebum makes it worse as he starts thrusting away at a brutal pace that makes his orgasm even better. 

“Jae...Jae...Jae...JAE!” 

His mind blanks as he cums again seconds later. His body is super sensitive and it’s all Jaebum’s fault but he still pleads for more as he’s going crazy. He can’t get enough. He can never get enough of Jaebum. 

A hand wraps around his throat and Mark’s back arches off the bed as he gets wetter while Jaebum pounds away into his tight heat.

“That’s right baby. I got you. All mine...my omega.” Jaebum growls out before leaning down to crash their mouths together.

Mark cums again for the third time as Jaebum thrusts a few more times before cumming himself. They kiss through it, Jaebum’s hold loosening a little around Mark’s neck as he ends up rubbing his fingers soothingly along his skin there. Jaebum never squeezed to bruise Mark or cut off his airway. Just enough to let Mark know he’s got him. That he’s safe and loved. That he’s his omega as he’s his alpha. 

Slowly coming down, Jaebum tells him to keep his eyes closed as he takes off Mark’s blindfold. He presses kisses over his closed eyelids before pressing one to his forehead. Mark lets out a purr before a smile forms.

“I didn’t go too far did I?”

Mark finally opens his eyes and finds Jaebum looking at him lovingly and concerned.

“No, it was great my alpha,” Mark’s smile grows as he lifts a hand to touch Jaebum’s face.

Jaebum leans into Mark’s touch as he lets out a happy noise himself.

“I’m glad. Just want you to know that the military does not train like this.”

Mark giggles, “I didn’t think they did but it’s good to know that you couldn’t resist me even when in training mode.” 

Jaebum starts to run fingers through Mark’s hair as he looks at Mark with so much love.

“Wonho was so right. I’d break so many rules if you had been in the marines with me.”

Mark laughs again and it brings a big grin to Jaebum’s face. He swoops down and kisses Mark before starting to pull back,

“Let me take care of you. Don’t move.”

“I don’t think I can even if I tried. My legs feel like jelly.”

Jaebum lets out his dinosaur laugh as he walks to the bathroom. Mark fully enjoys the view and when Jaebum comes back out, he smirks,

“Like what you see?” 

“Very much so,” Mark says with no hesitation before reaching his arms out and making grabby hands for Jaebum, “So come back. I missed you.”

Jaebum comes and helps to clean Mark up and they fall into a comfortable silence. Mark can feel Jaebum’s love through his gentle ministrations and how he takes care to make sure Mark is not only cleaned up but dressed and that he’s not hurt.

“I’m fine, Bummie. I promise,” Mark says as Jaebum softly rubs the side of his temples near his eyes to make sure the blindfold hadn’t been too tight.

“We haven’t even done the full training yet and I’m already like this,” Jaebum huffs under his breath.

Mark beams at how kind and caring Jaebum really is. Such a great alpha indeed. 

“I trust your love Jaebum. So don’t hold back with any training you want to give me.”

Jaebum meets Mark’s gaze,

“I can barely control myself with the blindfold that I have no idea how I’m going to stop myself when I get you in handcuffs.”

Jaebum gestures with his head to the handcuffs lying on the bedside table. Instantly Mark bites his bottom lip and gets that look in his eyes.

“Oh fuck, you can’t do that right now,” Jaebum warns but Mark is already grabbing the handcuffs before straddling Jaebum’s lap.

“Don’t you want to teach me how to get out of these? To teach me how to use the rest of my body without the use of my hands?”

Mark purrs seductively before slowly bringing Jaebum in for a kiss. Jaebum lets out a noise of arousal as Mark nips and pulls on Jaebum’s bottom lip before diving back in. The kiss grows heated before a sound alerts him. Mark pulls back with a look of triumph as Jaebum goes to try and pull Mark back to him and finds he’s handcuffed to the headboard. That he fell for something so simple that he’d never fall for if it was anyone else. 

“Mark,” Jaebum warns further as Mark is definitely being a naughty kitty right now.

Mark throws him that sexy smirk, “But Bummie. What if you really wanted me to handcuff you and have you watch me ride you till you’re the one going crazy for me?” 

Mark grinds down against Jaebum’s cock that’s already hardening at the thought. Jaebum is already straining against the handcuffs as he wants to touch Mark but can’t. Mark leans down to place another kiss against his lips,

“Trust my love?” 

“You know I do,” Jaebum voices and his eyes say it all.

Mark smiles at that before saying,

“Count for me, Jaebum.”

And Jaebum curses before he ends up groaning loudly as Mark slowly makes his way down his body before he’s taking Jaebum’s cock into his mouth…


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of the door being opened has Jaebum’s eyes opening instantly. It takes only seconds to adjust but Jaebum sees the balcony door across from him with his back to the door that opened. He goes into defense mode before he picks up on a familiar scent and his body relaxes and he turns toward them.

“Youngjae, what are you-” Jaebum trails off as he looks away from Youngjae to see the bed is empty beside him.

Wait a second…

“Hah! Oh my god, your face is so priceless right now. You sulked so fast,” Youngjae cackles as he comes closer to the bed.

Jaebum looks to the clock to see the time and that it was still early so why wasn’t Mark in bed with him?! 

“Though I thought you would be in panic mode,” Youngjae gets out after his laughter as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“I would if it wasn’t for the fact that Mark handcuffed me to the bed and made sure I’d sleep good last night,” Jaebum says back.

Mark was super naughty and only undid Jaebum’s handcuffs after round two when Jaebum about took the railing off just so he could touch him.

“Man, when Danny told me you were going to do some training with Mark that’s not what I had in mind. Looks like I need to ask Danny to do some training with me next time.”

Jaebum flushes a bit, “I lost control ok? It honestly was just supposed to be simple training but I couldn’t help myself.”

Youngjae snorts and pats Jaebum’s knee, “It’s ok hyung. We all know how much you love him. I think everyone saw that this morning when Mark walked around the building with your love marks showing.”

Jaebum’s chest swells with pride at Mark showing them off before his eyebrows furrows,

“Walking around? What is he think-”

Jaebum shoots up, only stopping to throw some more decent clothing on.

“Looks like someone realized,” Youngjae says in amusement as he watches his brother fling open the balcony door to look down below at the big open space.

Right where Mark was standing as he faced Jaebum’s team. Growling, Jaebum doesn’t take the normal way, oh no. He goes from the balcony and does some serious parkour, aerobatic moves along the building until he lands on his feet and Youngjae whistles from being impressed.

Jaebum’s about to call out to Mark when he sees Yuta and Jaemin come at him fast. Everything in Jaebum has him wanting to go to Mark instantly but then he sees Mark reacting. He sidesteps Jaemin to dodge and is quick to block Yuta before attacking back just to swiftly turn and take on Jaemin. Jaebum stands there in shock as Mark is fighting pretty well. It’s not perfect as Mark’s never fought before but it’s damn good for only having trained for a short time.

Lucas and I.M. try to do a sneak attack but Mark counters and grabs I.M. to knee him in the gut before twisting and kicking Lucas back.

And before Mark can get in the next breath, Jaehyun and Wonho are there. Mark manages to move in time but hisses as Jaehyun’s knife knicks his shoulder. He doesn’t stop though, not even when Wonho gets a hold of him and tries to use his strength to hold him still. Mark remains calm and uses what Jaebum taught him to get free before he’s grabbing Jaehyun’s hand and surprising them both as Mark had gotten a hold of Wonho’s pocket knife and tries to swipe at Jaehyun. Wonho is pushed back by Jaehyun as him and Mark go at it. 

The rest of the members, Kun, Jooheon, Minhyuk and Danny stand off to the side and cheer them on as this becomes an exciting fight. The two omegas go head to head, each trying to get the upper hand. Mark keeps up with Jaehyun as Jaehyun slowly moves him backwards until Jaehyun jumps high and kicks. Mark leans back, letting Jaehyun’s kick go over and then Mark propels his body back, his hand touching the ground as he back flips to get some space between them. He calculates Jaehyun using that chance to advance fast so Mark swipes his leg out at the same time but Jaehyun has years on Mark with training and uses Mark’s shoulders to go up and over before twisting his body and landing right behind Mark with his arm wrapped around his neck and knife right at his throat. Both still, panting but Jaehyun is smiling.

“Not bad for a rookie,” he breathes out before releasing Mark and standing up.

He helps Mark to stand as well and the two share a smile before there’s lots of loudness.

“Oh my god! That was so badass!” Bam exclaims.

“Way to put martial arts into play!” Jackson claps excitedly.

“It was so cool!” Yugyeom is ready to burst from all the action he just saw.

“Who knew you were so flexible,” Youngjae teases as he joins the others.

“Where have you been hiding this?” Jinyoung really wants to know.

All of them come to hug and encourage him that Mark is beaming. 

“He’s a natural at this,” Wonho states.

“I told you he could do wonders if you let me train him,” Jaehyun gestures toward Jaebum.

Jaebum who is striding forth right now. The others notice and part as they can feel Jaebum’s energy. Mark takes in Jaebum’s expression but before he can say anything, Jaebum is cupping his face and kissing him. 

He kisses Mark passionately and with such emotion it leaves Mark breathless as Jaebum pulls back, eyes lit with a burning fire.

“Pulling that shit back there just to come out and secretly train. Even going as far as in showing off moves like that, you really want to get punished don’t you, baby?”

His eyes flash. He’s a mixture of emotions from proud to riled up over how sexy Mark looked. Of how Mark strived to train so he can be useful to Jaebum and protect his loved ones. His heart swells with more love and devotion for this omega. And he might just be a little mad at Jaehyun for harming his mate.

Mark moans, breath hitching as Jaebum laps at Mark’s cut before pressing a gentle kiss to it.

“For crying out loud, Jaebum, you’re in public!” Jaehyun says but Jaebum’s eyes meet his and he growls,

“This is why I didn’t want you to get near him! You’re ruthless when training and you hurt my baby!” 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes as Wonho starts laughing.

“No, If I was I would’ve done some damage to him at the end. A knick or two won’t kill him. Besides, he came to us and asked for training and that’s what I gave him.”

Jaebum looks back to Mark who is giving him an innocent smile,

“Bummie…”

“Oh no, you’re so in trouble. Didn’t I say I would train you?”

“But Bummie, I want to learn everything I can so I can keep you safe!” Mark whines.

But Jaebum isn’t hearing it as he suddenly lifts Mark and throws him over his shoulder. Mark’s eyes go wide as he clings before Jaebum’s authoritative tone comes out,

“No one is to enter our room until I say so do I make myself clear?” 

The others stand at attention and say, “Yes Sir!”

Goosebumps run down Mark’s body at hearing Jaebum’s tone as he knows what’s in store for him. 

“Psst, look at Mark’s face. He’s totally enjoying this too much,” Bam elbows Yugyeom’s side for him to look.

Sure enough, Mark is biting his lip as arousal runs through him from Jaebum manhandling him and being all dominant. 

“Like last night wasn’t enough,” Yugyeom whispers back as the two smirk and wiggle their eyebrows.

“Will you two stop?” Jinyoung scolds lightly as he takes their attention away from Jaebum carrying Mark off. 

“Aw, but now what are we going to do? Something has to entertain us!” Bam whines.

“How bout I entertain you?” Jaehyun’s voice is heard with a seductive tone.

The two look to see Jaehyun twirling one of his knives around with a mischievous glint in his eye. Both Yugyeom and Bam have chills run down their spine but not in a good way. Instantly, they cling to the other and let out a squeal that has Jinyoung laughing before he nods,

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Me too! I want to be badass!” Jackson bounces in excitement.

“You better go easy on him though or I can’t make any promises of my hand not slipping,” Jinyoung threatens without hesitating.

Jaehyun smirks, “I like you already.”

“Oh, here we go. Jaehyun is going to have too much fun with this,” Wonho sighs fondly.

“Look alive, Woho or do I need to find another partner?” Jaehyun pats Wonho’s chest as he walks past, his hips swaying in a teasing manner.

“God, the things you do to me,” Wonho whispers under his breath.

“What was that?” Jaehyun asks and Wonho is quick to change the subject.

“I said I’m coming. Hold your horses.”

Wonho walks over to them as Jackson is already holding a knife and being silly with it. Jinyoung has to quickly take it away, making Jackson whine and pout but Jinyoung is soon touching him to show him how to properly hold a knife and Jackson is all happy again. Meanwhile, Yugyeom and Bam goof off a bit with the other members. Youngjae is learning some pointers as well and the way Danny is training him is so sweet and gentle that you can’t help but coo at it.

Fingers run up and down his spine and Mark practically purrs as Jaebum’s strong hands touch his body and keep him close. With his head on Jaebum’s chest, the two are tangled up and still naked from earlier activities. Mark got punished indeed with lots of love from Jaebum that it honestly makes Mark want to do more just so he can get Jaebum riled up like that again. But alas, he’s tired from training so early in the morning and from Jaebum loving on him that he can’t possibly move or do anything. Besides, he’s fully content being in Jaebum’s arms like this. 

It’s peaceful, almost like they’re on vacation and not hiding out from a feral alpha. Mark can forget like this and get trapped in their little world of paradise. But it seems even here, they can’t get away from Khan. 

Mark’s phone starts to ding and before they can look to see, multiple more dings come through. Mark lifts his head. Was it one of the pack members? Maybe a group chat seeing if everything was ok before they came over? Jaebum picks up his phone for him since he was closer and sees it’s from an unknown number. The expression on Jaebum’s face has Mark growing worried and dread starts to fill him.

“Jaebum?” 

Jaebum sits up more and Mark moves with him. When Jaebum gets out of the bed and starts to throw on some clothes, Mark tries to follow.

“What is it? What was sent?” Mark asks as he gets on his shirt after his pants.

But Jaebum doesn’t answer and Mark can only see his back and broad shoulders.

“Jaebum,” Mark calls out again and touches his unhurt shoulder.

Mark can feel how tense Jaebum is but is calming a bit under his touch. Mark goes to look over his shoulder but Jaebum stops him and locks the phone before turning to him.

“It’s nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing. It’s him isn’t it? He got my number again…” Mark trails off as he reaches for the phone.

“Mark,” Jaebum warns as he holds the phone away.

The two lock eyes. Jaebum’s upset over whatever was sent and is trying to not let it affect him. It makes Mark want to see it more but Jaebum is trying to protect him from it.

“It’s ok, Jaebum. I want to see it. I’m not going to let my fear get in the way anymore. I have you remember. Everything will be fine.”

Mark’s eyes show how much he trusts Jaebum. How safe he feels with him. It gives Jaebum strength to want to be stronger. To do even more to protect his mate. And the trust is mutual as the same goes for Mark that Jaebum doesn’t hold back the phone and hands it over.

Jaebum remains close as Mark feels his heart start to thump faster. He can feel the anxiety and fear try to rise too but he uses Jaebum to ground him and with a deep breath, he unlocks his phone and takes in photo after photo. All showing just how close Khan was to them. From when Jaebum first met Mark to Mark and him sharing a kiss behind the food stand sign. Moments that should’ve been private…

“They’re taken from a higher point of view. Most likely like a sniper would go to be able to get the perfect shot, he’s remained close but far enough away to go unnoticed,” Jaebum voices with anger underlying his tone.

He feels more angry at himself that he failed at doing his job. That he let Khan get so close for so long. It shouldn’t matter that he didn’t know Khan had been out of jail or that Khan had been in the military. He should’ve been more open to his surroundings and thinking of every possible outcome but he admits he let himself get distracted by Mark. The one person he swore to protect and he almost lost him because of it.

“And these photos…” Mark looks at ones of just himself. From before Jaebum arrived. 

Of him behind stage. Exiting and entering the dressing room. Hanging out with the others. Just out and about.

“Those had to be taken by someone that could get that close to you without you taking notice. Someone you trusted.”

Mark looks up, “Like one of the staff members? But it had to be someone who was with me all the time--” Mark’s voice cuts off as he thinks of him and he pales, “You’re telling me that he...this whole time...that my manager is the one who gave Khan all my information and helped him get closer to me?” 

You can see how this affects Mark. How it hurts him that someone he trusted and spent years with put him in harm’s way like this without a second thought.

“Baby, look at me,” Jaebum says as he directs Mark away from the phone.

Mark’s hands shook in his but Jaebum held strong for the both of them and soon Mark’s fear and hurt were turning into anger.

“That bastard used me for his own gain. Put others lives in danger for what? Greed? I’m furious Jaebum. And now Khan sends this to try and scare me into giving in? Trying to say that not even you can keep him away from me? Well he has another thing coming because I’m done running! I’m done hiding! He may have been close during our moments but he obviously doesn’t know how strong our love is for one another. That true love can conquer anything!”

Jaebum can see the fire burning in Mark’s eyes. At how fiercely he’s ready to take Khan head on as he only needed Jaebum’s love to fuel it. To back him up and reveal just how strong Mark Tuan can be. 

“Take me back,” Mark says.

“Mark-”

“I want to look Khan in the eye and tell him how wrong he is. To prove that he never had me and can never have me. I’m yours. Only yours.”

Jaebum knows there’s no convincing Mark otherwise to stay out of danger. To take the safe route but Jaebum doesn’t fight him on this. He understands Mark as he’s the same way. He’s one to go straight into danger when a loved one is involved. When he feels so strongly and passionately for something. Looking at Mark, he’s looking at his other half. His soul mate. 

Pulling Mark forward, Jaebum crashes his lips against Mark’s. To show him that he hears him. That he understands. That he’ll still be worried and that he’s already going crazy. But that’s what true love does to you. And Jaebum wouldn’t have it any other way.

Pulling back, they’re both panting but they remain close. Jaebum leaning his forehead against Mark’s.

“You have to listen to me. To take in everything I tell you, Mark or I’ll go nuts and won’t be held accountable for my actions. I’m fighting against my instincts right now because just the thought of one of them touching you. Harming you…” a growl comes forth but Mark anchors him. “But I trust your love. I trust you...just remember my words. Remember that I’m here.”

Mark lets out a noise as he nods. He can feel Jaebum holding onto him tightly. How his eyes show he’ll take down anything that comes in his way of Mark. 

“I can do anything with you by my side, alpha. I won’t be scared.”

It’s Jaebum’s turn to let out a noise as they both know what going back could mean. So many outcomes can happen. Good. Bad. And both hope they won’t have to part but they have a feeling…

“I love you, baby. I love you.” 

Jaebum’s barely controlling himself as Mark is in the same boat, 

“I love you too, Jaebum. Only you.”

They take a moment to just bask in the other. Both taking deep breaths of the other’s scent and aura to keep them grounded. Because the moment they step out of this room, anything can happen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming close to the end! What's going to happen?!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your butts! This is the last chapter!

Jinyoung is seen walking down the hallway angrily and you might be wondering why. Could it be due to an argument? Something he’s seen on T.V. maybe? Or could it be the fact that Jinyoung finally had enough of those two having sex that he decided to burst into the door anyway to check up on them...just to find no one there. Now normally this wouldn’t upset Jinyoung but with the situation they’re in, he has a feeling that something is up. Something that he was kept out of and that’s what has him angry. 

Stopping outside Youngjae’s room, he doesn’t even bother knocking as he flings it open with a loud slam as the door touches the wall. 

“Youngjae-” Jinyoung is ready to let it all out but stops when he sees Youngjae on the bed.

He's sitting up against the headboard with his arms wrapped around his knees that are toward his chest.

“If you’ve come here to tell me that they’re not in there, I already know,” Youngjae says as he looks up with a worried expression.

“So they really took off to do something stupid,” Jinyoung states before coming to plop down next to Youngjae.

“Highly dangerous yes but I can understand their approach on this. It wasn’t like Khan would’ve stopped and gone away. He probably would’ve done something drastic to try and get Mark to come out of hiding sooner than later.”

Jinyoung felt that too. It would’ve only been a matter of time before Khan switched up his plan for another better version and then started on it right away. And from how the fansigning went, it would’ve been a lot more casualties. 

“But this time they’ll have the upper hand and a plan of their own. The team set off with them so it’ll be ok. Danny promised me it’d be ok,” Youngjae whispers the last part.

Jinyoung didn’t even realize that Danny had left too and how this must have Youngjae feeling.

“How do you handle it? All those years of your brother being in the military?” Jinyoung asks softly as he wraps an arm around him.

“You don’t...but I trust him. I trust my brother to lead everyone back safely. To come back just like every other time and I cling to that until I see him again.” 

“They’ll get through this. All of them,” Jinyoung whispers against Youngjae.

It was said not only for Youngjae’s comfort but for his own as well. Because they have to believe and trust in their loved ones. They’ll make it. They have to.

“The plane will be landing soon everyone. We ask that you…”

The flight attendant’s voice trails off in the background as she continues talking but Mark covers her voice with thoughts of his own. He takes a deep breath, hand still on the phone that he used hours ago to tell his manager of when he’ll be arriving. That he couldn’t let his fans worry or have them get hurt because of him. His manager was thankful to hear from Mark again and very pleased that he’s coming back and everything was cleared from the military. Mark even reassured that the others were coming back too as he had to play along. Make the enemy feel that safety and security that they’re winning. For his manager doesn’t know that they know the truth about him and that’s how they wanted it. And by telling the manager, he’ll tell Khan but this time, they’ll have the upper hand.

The feel of the plane landing weighs on Mark as it’s one step closer to the enemy. To Khan. But Mark takes another breath. He may be alone on the plane but he’s not alone at the airport. Jaebum and his team had gone earlier in a jet but landed away from the airport before entering undetected. And at this very moment, they’re set up throughout the airport and ready.   
Mark moves along the terminal with other people ready to go about their day. Mark walks like he doesn’t have a clue of what can await him outside the terminal. He has to be as natural as possible so he doesn’t hint that he knows and so far everything is good. But of course, he’s just now exiting the terminal. 

It doesn’t take long to spot his manager there with several bodyguards. The moment their eyes connect, his manager comes over and pulls him into a hug,

“Mark! It’s so good to see you’re ok! You gave us all quite the scare for a bit there!”

“It was quite scary myself. I didn’t expect so many military men when I woke up.” 

“Ah I bet! But you’re back now which is all that matters. You said the others would be coming back on the next flight?”

Mark nods as they pull back from the hug and start heading toward the entrance.

“Yes, you know how military clearance and that can go. Even Jaebum got held back unfortunately.”

“Yes, yes…”

Jaebum keeps his head low as he walks several feet behind. He’s disguised and so far everything is going as planned. The manager is still talking away though Jaebum can’t exactly hear what he’s saying. He wished they put an earpiece in for Mark but they feared Khan might be able to pick up on that so they decided against it. They did have a tracker on him though and the others of his team are following just like Jaebum was right now.

“This is the typical abduction. Take the celebrity to the van and make them think they’re going back to the company or home and then instead take them somewhere else after suddenly blindfolding them and typing them up,” Wonho sighs out.

“You’ll get your action when we get to Khan. Calm your tits,” Jaehyun says back through the earpiece.

“My tits are calm thank you. You can come over here and feel them if you want.”

“Can you two stop fucking around and just mate already?” Lucas’ voice pops up.

“How bout focusing on the mission right now instead?” I.M. demands.

Oh right, good point.

“They’re no fun,” Jaehyun says.

“Agreed. We know who not to invite for drinks after this,” Wonho agrees.

Jaebum has to admit that he missed this. It was something the team did on the daily even on the most dangerous missions and to others it might seem distracting but it was calming and kept them focused. Helped to keep them sane even after the most horrid shit you could go through that would come next. And Jaebum, he can’t stop this gut feeling even with them having the upper hand.

Checking his surroundings, it’s just any normal airport with people moving about. Nothing’s out of the ordinary and luckily fans aren’t here because they didn’t know Mark would be arriving. The plan was going smoothly too which is what they wanted. Mark would get in the van and they’d take him to Khan. But just when you think things are going well, something can easily appear and turn it all around.

And that happens the second Jaebum sees one of the body guards smirk right before he hears,

“Guys! There’s a sniper in here--” from Jaemin.

The gunshot isn’t heard from the sniper but from the bodyguard before him. The moment the sniper fires to hit his target, the manager is seen gasping in pained shock as a bullet goes right through his chest and blood starts to seep out. Mark’s eyes go wide but then the sound of a gunshot is now heard and Mark’s head whips to see one of the bodyguards shoot and kill another bodyguard before several more are heard. People scream and shout. Many running for cover but Mark can’t get far as the one who had the gun grabs Mark and has the gun aimed at his head.

“Keep moving now,” the dark voice states and Mark feels his heart beat faster as he recognizes the voice.

Meanwhile, Jaebum is trying to keep a clear head with the others talking in his ear.

“Shit! He has men blended in all over and just firing at anyone!” Danny states.

“Take them down now!” Yuta hollers.

“Watch your backs!” Jooheon warns.

They were supposed to have the upper hand but none of them expected Khan to take this route. For him to change his appearance once again and be right there. He grew too desperate. Wanting to not take anymore chances even if that meant taking out his own men, including the manager. But what really throws Jaebum for a loop is how did he know that he figured it out? How does he know how Jaebum thinks? Did Khan really go as far as to look into every possible person and outcome from the start before Jaebum was even in the picture? This man was completely insane! And just keeps going more feral by the second.

“Do you think your personal bodyguard is going to save you?” Khan laughs before ripping the front of his vest open.

Jaebum stills instantly as he was about to attack until he looks at what’s on the inside of Khan’s vest.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?! He rigged himself?!” Kun is shocked.

None of them were expecting Khan to do something so reckless as threatening to blow him and Mark up.

“Do not fire,” Jaebum says through gritted teeth as he glares at Khan who just smirks more at him.

There’s still gunshots and chaos all around as Khan’s men are keeping Jaebum’s team busy. 

“Now move,” Khan demands from Mark. “And any sudden movements and I’ll blow everyone in this airport up.”

Mark has no choice but to follow the demand and starts to move. He gets a few steps when he hears from Khan,

“Kill them all but start with Lim Jaebeom. I want him dead first.” 

Mark’s eyes go wide before he hears gunshots right behind him.

“No!” Mark tries to look but Khan forces him forward,

“I’ll blow us up, Mark. Don’t think I won’t. As long as you go with me, I don’t care if I’m with you here or in the afterlife.”

Mark fights his instincts though he desperately wants to go to Jaebum’s side. He’s gotta remain calm. He has to remain focused. Trust in Jaebum’s love. Trust him.

Jaebum had to fight with himself to not attack as Khan tries to take Mark from him. But one thing Khan doesn’t know about Jaebum is that he’s one calm and collected person on the battlefield ten out of ten times. But that’s because Mark was never on the battlefield with him. So now, he’s about to see a feral side of Jaebum that no one knows about.

Gunshots ring out but Jaebum is already moving. He dodges behind a pillar as bullets line down the pillar.

“Danny, don’t lose track of him,” Jaebum orders before he’s taking out his own gun and firing back.

One on the left and up hidden behind the sign. Second hiding behind a pillar themself and the third just a few feet from him. The one by the sign gets hit and falls over the second floor railing and down toward the floor. He manages to knick the second one up there before the third one tries to melee him. Jaebum doesn’t even hesitate to headbutt before disabling him so he can finish taking out the second one just to find Jaehyun there.

“Get your ass moving, Jaebum! We got the others. You take care of Khan!”

Jaebum nods before taking off. 

“They’re taking a detour from the entrance and going through the side emergency exit,” Danny’s voice is heard.

Jaebum takes a sharp right at that as he picks up his pace. Two guys appear to try and stop him but before they can get close, Minhyuk and Kun intervene. Jaebum doesn’t stop as he can’t waste anymore time. 

“Take a left up ahead!” Danny calls out and Jaebum grabs a hold of the railing and hops over and onto the moving walkway.

He uses it to propel him forward faster before darting left to head down a hallway. His heart thumps faster as he can see Mark and Khan right by the exit door. To see them struggling as Mark was able to get free for a second, just enough to get the vest off of Khan before Khan used the gun to smack across Mark’s head. Mark cries out in pain as his vision blurs and his world starts spinning.

“Khan!” Jaebum growls out in anger.

Khan curses as he has to act fast and throws open the door before grabbing Mark and moving him out. By the time Jaebum is out the door, he sees Khan by a dark van and another male is pulling Mark in before Khan jumps in himself.

The van is racing off as Jaebum runs along the pathway to the other car nearby. He hops in, his hands fumbling under the steering wheel until he can clasp the compartment and starts to pull hard. He snaps it off and the wires are revealed.

“This is so something Yuta can do in seconds,” Jaebum grits out as he tries to recall Yuta doing this.

“The blue and yellow wire,” Yuta’s voice is heard as he’s going over the steps.

Jaebum follows and luckily within some extra seconds, the car comes to life. Jaebum doesn’t waste anymore time and floors it, the tires screeching and catching on the gravel before he’s taking off after them.

“I’m still able to track him. They got off on the interstate and are heading toward the city,” Danny informs.

Jaebum’s foot is all the way down on the gas as he weaves in and out between cars without stopping. 

“I’m coming baby, I’m coming.”

Everything keeps moving so fast that Mark is getting nauseous. He has to close his eyes but soon finds himself being moved, his legs forced to walk and then next thing he knows something is being tied over his eyes and his hands yanked behind his back before tied with rope. When the world finally stops spinning, he finds he’s still moving but inside a vehicle. The panic tries to come forth as he can pick up on Khan’s scent and him so close but being blindfolded with his hands tied has him thinking of Jaebum. Of their training. Of Jaebum’s words, touch, scent, aura. Everything that is Jaebum and it grounds him. Allowing him to take deep breaths. 

“I thought I told you guys to take care of him!” Khan is pissed.

“His old team was with him, Sir. We weren't expecting a military team to intervene.”

Khan clenches his teeth together. It was one thing he wasn’t expecting either. Jaebum is retired and shouldn’t have even gotten the clearance to get help from the military in the first place, much less have his old team raring to go. But it didn’t matter now because he has Mark. He turns to look at him, a smirk growing as he takes in his beauty. He has no idea that Mark is listening to see how many are in the vehicle. That there’s one driver, one passenger and one male in the back with him and Khan. And that Mark is trying to loosen the rope around his wrists.

“I told you I’d have you soon didn’t I? That not even Lim Jaebeom can keep me from you.” 

“Don’t underestimate him,” Mark warns but Khan just laughs.

His laugh is cut off though when he hears,

“Sir, we’ve got company.”

Khan looks behind him and out the back glass as he sees Jaebum speeding right toward him.

“Don’t just sit there and do nothing! Fire at him! 

Jaebum spots the car and can feel his heart leap at being close to Mark again but then he’s swerving as the guy in the passenger seat hangs out the window and starts layering bullets at his car. Jaebum has to be careful so they don’t get any of his tires or that he crashes at such a high rate of speed. It’s extremely dangerous but Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to do what it takes to save Mark. He dodges another line of bullets, some of them hitting along the side of the car before he’s weaving between vehicles. He uses one of the semis to go around.

“Where’d he go?” the guy asks before suddenly Jaebum whips it in front of the semi before swerving to ram into their vehicle. 

The two cars shake, Jaebum pulls on the guy and yanks him out before slamming on brakes as the driver tries to fire at him. Jaebum revs it back on the gas and moves to stay behind him as Khan belts out,

“Get off here and head into the city! We can lose him before heading to our destination!”

Jaebum watches as the car swerves several lanes to hit the exit that Jaebum almost misses if he didn’t react fast. His car turns on it’s side dangerously but Jaebum rights it and the two head off the interstate and into oncoming traffic. The car doesn’t stop as it runs through the red light, barely missing the cars coming. Jaebum is just as brave or maybe crazy as he maneuvers perfectly. It puts Jaebum behind a bit so the driver turns and starts taking different streets to lose him.

“This guy is insane!” The driver calls out.

Mark’s hands run up along the side of the door. During the chaos, Mark managed to get the door unlocked after hitting the window button and opening the window some but he’s unable to get the rope untied yet. Jumping out at this speed would be foolish but if he can just get his hands free…

“Go under the bridge. I’ll blow up the way behind us so even if he catches up again, he’ll be forced to go the long way.”

The car swerves and Mark can feel his instincts screaming at him. He needs to react. He needs to stop them before they can kill anymore people. So he waits till the next turn before ramming himself backwards into the male. The male hits the side of the door and Mark uses that chance to open the door with his hand and it swings open. The guy flies out but Mark is grabbed before he can go too and the door is soon shut.

“You little-” Khan starts as he throws Mark back against the seats and Khan cages him in, “You think you can get away that easily?”

Mark can feel his breath against his face. Can feel his anger before hands grab his neck and Mark gasps as his airway is suddenly blocked. 

“You belong to me!” 

Jaebum curses as his panic tries to rise. He lost them. All because of that one car! But there was a baby on board! Calm down Jaebum. Stay calm. Just look for signs. He lost contact with Danny and the others a bit ago which makes Jaebum think Khan set up a jammer. Which also means that they’re close to Khan’s base. His grip tightens on the wheel. He’ll make it. He’ll get to Mark before Khan can take him away for good. They took the back roads. Purposely trying to lose him but it also has to be places they can maneuver easily without worry of stopping much. Jaebum keeps going, believing in his instincts and when he hits a corner, he soon finds down the pathway of a man that’s wounded and obviously one of Khan’s men. His heart picks up as he thinks to Mark. Mark’s leaving him clues. Trying to lead the way and Jaebum’s eyes are soon looking around at the surroundings as he keeps going when he spots a bracelet in the corner of the road going right. The same bright bracelet that was mark’s tracker. 

“That’s it baby, I hear you. Keep talking our language,” he lets out as he swerves to the right and floors it.

It doesn’t take long for Jaebum to realize that Khan is going to the heart of the town. Maybe the center of it? He could have a building there that he might be ready to lay low in until the coast is clear to move Mark. Jaebum has to get there before that happens. Eyeing forward he sees a bunch of traffic...unless-

Jaebum turns the wheel and goes down a backway, the car smashing through some boxes and trash. If he takes illegal shortcuts then he can gain time. He has to! But once he got to the center of the big city, it was a big and vast area. Trying to take a car through here would take more time than it would to walk. But he would have to keep a low profile to not cause a huge scene. So they would park right away closer to the backways. Jaebum thinks about the direction they would’ve come from and where they would’ve parked. Slamming his car in park, he hops out before running down the sidewalk. He’s just a block down if his gut instinct is right. For he’s been getting Khan wrong all this time. For if you think like Khan you’d get nowhere. But if you think of how you’d do it, that’s the route he’s gonna take. It’s how he gets the upper hand. How he takes you by surprise cause you wouldn’t think to follow that logic. You’d be trying to get into his head when he’s already trying to get into yours.

Jaebum proves himself right as he spots the parked car. He stills for now that he’s here, what would he do next? He may have some insight but Jaebum doesn’t know what building he would pick. It has to be in this radius though. They couldn’t have gotten far…

“Come on baby. Call out for me. I’m here. I’m listening…” Jaebum mutters under his breath as he pays attention to his surroundings once more.

“JAEBUM!” 

It sounds like it was coming from all around him and it was close by as well as loud. People even stop and stare as the voice called out for this person. It was Mark. He’s calling out for him with everything he’s got with confidence that Jaebum will hear. And he does...but where? Jaebum looks down to find he’s standing on top of a sewer grate. 

That’s it! Why pick a building when you can cover more ground from below!

Jaebum grabs the grating, using his strength and pushing himself to move the heavy metal until he’s able to move it to the side and away he goes.

Khan mouths along Mark’s collar before Mark growls back and slides his knee up to push Khan away from him.

“I don’t belong to you! Not once!”

Khan just laughs, “You do and you will. Just wait, it won’t be much longer.”

The car stops and Mark feels Khan grab him before yanking him out the door. 

“And just so you don’t try and run,” Khan says before a sudden burst of pain is felt along Mark’s leg as Khan stabs him.

“Don’t make a sound or I’ll make it worse,” Khan says as Mark bites his lip till it bleeds to muffle the sound of pain.

Mark breathes harshly through his nose, his heart thumping fast against his ribcage.

“We’re almost there love. I’ll tend to your wound there, don’t worry and then no one will bother us.”

Khan takes out the knife and Mark doesn’t need to see as he hears Khan lick his blood off the knife like the sick freak he is. 

“Let’s go,” he says after a creepy laugh is released.

Mark has to lean heavily on Khan in order to stay upright while Khan keeps a tight grip on his one arm. Mark listens out. Hearing car horns and people nearby. They’re outside, somewhere busy but they’re not getting closer to the noises. They’re getting farther away until he hears something like a gate being opened before they’re moving again. And the closer they get, the more the stench grows that Mark can tell they’re heading toward one of the sewer entrances. Instantly Mark fears Jaebum won’t be able to find him. As they make their way down and deeper underground, Mark feels like he’s getting farther away and the darkness is trying to surround him. It reminds him of his nightmare. Of what Khan is doing right now after abducting him so he can keep Mark away from his loved ones for good. But Jaebum had been there. He woke him up from that nightmare and Mark believed in every word Jaebum told him. Every ounce of love that he showed as the two became one that night. As Mark knew at that moment that Jaebum was the one for him. Call it crazy. Call it poison. But Mark calls it true love. A love that will only grow stronger. A love that’ll drive them wild but it is a love that Mark will forever trust like he trust Jaebum. And he knows that Jaebum will find him. That he’ll come running. He just has to call out to him…

The second Mark hears something from above of the busy street he shouts. He shouts at the top of his lungs no matter how crazy it sounded or seemed. He can’t do it for long as the driver cups his mouth and muffles him. Mark fights against him though, managing to get out of the rope finally and grabs the guy by the neck before twisting fast. The guy falls to the ground and Mark can get the blindfold off when he sees Khan coming at him. Mark falls to the ground, crying out as Khan steps on his wounded leg.

“I don’t understand. This isn’t like you. This isn’t the Mark I fell in love with.”

Khan grabs the back of his hair and forces him to look up at him as Khan looks mighty pissed off. The feral look in his eye warning Mark that he’s capable of doing anything on a whim.

“What happened to the sweet and defenseless Mark? The one that trembled with fear. That looked at me with that deer in headlight look before you were pleading so beautifully for me to stop?” 

Khan’s other hand slowly trails up Mark’s neck to grip the collar. Mark struggles but finds himself in intense pain as Khan slams his foot down on Mark’s injured leg before pulling his arm up.

“Undo it. Watch me as I bond us together!”

Mark whines through the pain as Khan digs in deeper before he’s doing what Khan wants. Khan is happy. Thrilled as the collar is coming off to fall to the ground and all of Mark’s neck comes into play. His soft, smooth, long neck that has always been begging for Khan to sink his teeth into and claim. Where he could easily wrap one hand around Mark’s tiny neck and do so much harm as he has his way with him---

Khan’s eyes still on one spot. The happiness that was once leaking out is slowly fading into shock. Mark’s eyes are fierce, a smirk on his face that grows the more Khan’s expression shows his displeasure.

“What was that again? About us belonging together? Because I’m afraid there was never a me and you. Jaebum’s my alpha and I’m his omega and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

He can’t look away from the bite. From seeing Jaebum’s claim on Mark. Out of everything, Khan didn’t think of this outcome. Every possible ending led to Khan claiming Mark. Led to Mark being with him forever. But this…

Mark can tell that Khan was so past the point of being sane that he never imagined Mark loving someone else. And as it was sinking in, he can see the anger rising with it.

“You bitch!” 

He goes to grab at Mark, but Mark used the distraction to take the gun and shoot Khan. Khan moved so sporadically though that it hit him in the shoulder instead of the chest.

“How could you?! We were meant to be! Not him! Not anyone else! Mine! You were mine!”

“I was never yours! It was all in your head and I don’t want to be a part of it! I refuse! You’re not going to ruin my life anymore!” 

Khan really loses it as he launches at Mark crazily. He gets shot again but Khan doesn’t even feel it as his sole purpose is to kill Mark now.

“If I can’t have you! No one will you hear me?! No one!”

His voice is even crazy and feral as he tries to wrap his hands around Mark’s neck. Mark struggles, hissing as Khan is on his bad leg that he can’t move much or the pain shoots up his spine.

But then a gunshot is heard. Blood splatters and makes Mark close his eyes for a second to shield himself. He feels the weight being lifted off him as another body comes barrelling into Khan. His eyes fly open to see Jaebum is there and beating the shit out of Khan. The sound of bones snapping and Khan crying out in pain is heard but Jaebum doesn’t stop.

“You came after my mate. Hurt him. Tortured him with your fucked up game and now tried to kill him? Wrong move fucker.”

Jaebum slams his head into the ground before snapping another finger. Jaebum could’ve easily ended Khan’s life right then and there but oh no, he wanted Khan to suffer. To pay for everything he did to Mark. So he shoots him in the leg before kneeing right into the wound just to hear Khan cry out for mercy. And Mark watches, seeing a side of Jaebum that is feral and crazy for Mark. That if Mark ever got hurt again, he can only imagine what Jaebum would do to them. That if Mark had died, Jaebum would’ve snapped and lost control for good. But the second Mark calls out his name,

“Bummie.”

Jaebum stops. His eyes blood red and breathing harsh but he hears Mark. Mark can make him go crazy but he’s also his anchor. His sanity. His strength. His everything. And precious sweet Mark wants this to be over with so Jaebum does just that and shoots Khan right between the eyes without hesitation before he looks at Mark.

And just like that, all Jaebum has to do is look at Mark’s blue eyes before he’s dropping the gun and rushing over. Going to his knees and cupping Mark’s face. 

“Mark,” Jaebum says it with such emotion as it shows on his face.

Mark can’t help but tear up with his own emotions at well. With happiness that this is over. Khan is dead. 

“You came,” Mark says with so much love and trust.

Jaebum wipes the blood off Mark’s face before kissing his forehead, causing Mark to let out a noise.

“I told you I would. I also told you I wouldn’t be held accountable for my actions if someone touched you or hurt you.”

Mark reaches up to touch Jaebum’s face, pulling him away just enough so they can lock eyes,

“That’s ok, Jaebum because I told you that I wanted all of you and I meant it. Now kiss me and make me go crazier.”

Jaebum ends up smiling before leaning down to crash their lips together.

“Guys! We’re sorry it took us so long to catch up but Jaebum wouldn’t slow down for me to track fast enough and then the jammer got in the way-” Danny stops along with the others as they take in the scene before them.

Of how the two are making out heatedly with Khan’s dead body just a few feet away.

“Yep. What did I tell you? Perfect for each other,” Jaehyun states with a smirk as Wonho laughs loudly.

“Man, Jaebum sure let Khan have it too,” Jooheon whistles as he surveys the damage.

“Hey you two! You’re not alone and you’re in a sewer!” Wonho stops in mid laugh as Mark tries to pull Jaebum more on top of him and Jaebum trying to cage him in more.

The two don’t even stop and Wonho’s eyebrows shoot up before Jaehyun leans against him.

“Good luck trying to separate those two for a while. Jaebum will probably murder us if we go near Mark right now. Just wait until he remembers that Mark is injured.”

As if one cue, Mark winces as he tries to move his leg to wrap around Jaebum. Jaebum stops and takes notice of Mark’s leg.

“You’re hurt!” 

Jaebum is already ripping some of his sleeve so he can wrap it around Mark’s leg.

“No, I’m fine. Come back, I want to kiss,” Mark whines.

“Not until you’re looked at properly. Jaehyun, I need you!” Jaebum looks toward them.

“So now you take notice of us.”

Jaebum is growing worried by the second that Jaehyun sighs, 

“Oh my god, I’m coming. And Mark is gonna be fine so stop panicking.”

The others smile and laugh at the fond scene of Jaebum being worried over Mark and making sure Jaehyun is careful when touching him. All the while comforting and being so ooey gooey sweet and loving to Mark. And Mark loved every second as he touched and loved on Jaebum back to keep him calm and to have him close.

All of them agree that those two are perfect for one another and they’re happy their leader found the one he’s been looking for all these years. Of the love story he always wanted to be his own…

Epilogue…

Mark never put back on the collar since that day. It was only hours that the news of what happened rocked the world and Mark used that chance to come out with Jaebum. To tell their story no matter what the outcome may be. But they stood tall and they’re still going strong. The pack have all gotten closer and include Jaebum in everything. And boy, these two are loving how they don’t have to hide their love in public now. They take every chance to flirt openly. They don't hesitate to show off that the other is theirs. From jewelry to pictures, etc. Fans love it too. And most of all, Jaebum is still there by Mark’s side everyday. As his bodyguard. His true love. His mate. His best friend. A pack member and someone who will come up and dance with him on stage. Who will sing with him and help create albums together. It’s perfect. Mark’s living the dream.

He’s living the fairy tale that you can only dream of. Of a true love that you find only once in a lifetime…

And as his eyes lock with Jaebum’s through the dressing room mirror, Mark reminds himself that he needs to thank Youngjae once more for introducing him to his brother all those years ago. Cause who knew a ten year crush could lead to something like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the ending sucked but my depression was hitting hard. Doesn't help that it made me sad that this was ending. Ah, I don't like when my stories end. But it was time. :( Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one like I did. Until next time dear readers...


End file.
